


那些你说“我爱你”的方式

by Audio_Transmitting



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 62,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Transmitting/pseuds/Audio_Transmitting
Summary: Posted also at:https://a602e23.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A5%9E%E7%A7%98%E4%BF%A1%E4%BD%BF%7C%E6%8E%88%E7%BF%BB%7C%E9%82%A3%E4%BA%9B%E4%BD%A0%E8%AF%B4%E2%80%9C%E6%88%91%E7%88%B1%E4%BD%A0%E2%80%9D%E7%9A%84%E6%96%B9%E5%BC%8F
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 13





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ways You Said "I Love You"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099005) by [tsukithewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukithewolf/pseuds/tsukithewolf). 



> Posted also at:  
> <https://a602e23.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A5%9E%E7%A7%98%E4%BF%A1%E4%BD%BF%7C%E6%8E%88%E7%BF%BB%7C%E9%82%A3%E4%BA%9B%E4%BD%A0%E8%AF%B4%E2%80%9C%E6%88%91%E7%88%B1%E4%BD%A0%E2%80%9D%E7%9A%84%E6%96%B9%E5%BC%8F>

其实，除了作为RFA基金的组织者日常回回邮件，你有份正式的工作——你可不是整天坐在家里接电话的那种人呀。Saeyoung是早就知道，不过第一天背调完确认了你确实无害，他就把这当无效信息抛在脑后了。而RFA的其他人也从来不问你本职是做什么的。  
但你真的有工作，而且实际上你也需要工作挣钱来分担和崔家俩兄弟一起住的房租——虽然付得起的部分和Saeyoung的比起来，比例低的令人发质。可你能怎么办呢？即使Saeyoung不再做那·种工作，他还是比你富得多的多的多。嗨呀想想好气。  
特别是要是他能偶尔记起来你得出门就好了。

虽然躲陷阱躲得越发熟练，阿拉伯语的发音也日趋地道，但你还是觉得每次回家进门是件麻烦事。和Saeran（以及从前的Vanderwood）一样，你终于习惯了随身常备阿拉伯语字典。其实你觉得Saeyoung写的系统一直都知道你是谁，但它就非要皮一皮。 不过考虑到它给你出的题比给Yoosung和Zen的容易，你决定暂时不去和Saeyoung抱怨。  
怀疑安保系统能识别出你不是没证据的！每次走到最后一道门的时候，大门都会用欢快的七式机器人的声调要求回答问题。而那些问题...尤其让人羞恼。  
...比如“‘亲亲Seven主人开门’用阿拉伯语怎么讲？”  
总之就是对你，它就爱问这类！

今天，你又一次回到家门前。Saeyoung一定在等你，因为难得大门用的不是707的声音，而是Saeyoung自己的声音。明明也带笑，却故意绷着，想让自己听起来像是个机器人：  
“哦吼吼吼~ 看看，这是谁回来了呀~ 是谁要回到我的巢穴里来啊~❤ ”

大概钱包里被放了跟踪器了...也可能不在钱包里。一会儿一定要好好找找。你想着，忍不住咧嘴笑了：  
“对呀！放我进去！我带了礼物！”

“礼物是贿赂不了机器门707的！现在请回答...‘我爱Saeyoung’用阿拉伯语怎么说？”

你想了半秒，对着摄像头尽心尽力地把包掏了个底朝天，假装“震惊地发现找不到袖珍版阿语字典”了。你特别夸张地抖着包，疯狂地把里面的东西抄得哗哗响，然后表情恐慌地靠在门上捂脸大哭道：“噢！不！我找不到字典了！怎么办！我回不了家了！”

嘛讲，和Saeyoung同居的日子里，你的演技有了长足的提高。再这样练习下去，总有一天你能在舞台上和Zenny肩并肩。

“警告！爆炸警告！来自机器人Saeyoung的爆炸警告！再不后退就爆炸了！”

“哦，对不起。”你赶紧低头后退，长发挡住了自己的偷笑。

“天那！这么基本的阿拉伯语你怎么不会呢！这初中就教过了的好嘛！”

“那现在该怎么办？七神在上！我需要帮助！”

“...哦天，你们放过安保系统吧...”你听到对面背景里微弱的声音，还听到Saeyoung马上“嘘”了一声。你甚至能想象到Saeyoung“啪叽”一把把Saeran往后拍，而Saeran无奈地翻白眼的样子。  
你稍稍有些尴尬，不过也只有一点点。反正也不是第一次了。同居期间你与日俱增的除了演技，还有脸皮。  
而且又不是你起的头，对吧？

“咳，别管刚才的声音，那是个...”机器人Saeyoung又出现了。他刻意压低了声音，突然大声吓唬道，“黑客！”

“...救命。”Saeran在背景里低声道。

你喘着粗气，惊恐万状地拽着胸前的衣服对门叫道：“黑客！黑客！！天哪黑客来了！！！救命！我还被安保系统卡在门外进不来！救命啊！呼叫正义使者！”

“死心吧！正义使者707也黑不了我的安保系统！要进来只能回答问题！说吧，人类！告诉我你有多——爱Saeyoung！”

“我超————”你故意拖长了音，“——爱帅气的Zenny！”

“你！你怎么能这么说！噢，我可怜的主人，想想他都为你做了什么！我永远也不会放你进来了！”

“但如果我能进去，我就能证明我有多爱Saeyoung了...” 你可怜巴巴地讨价还价道。

机器门似乎犹豫了，或者它正在做逻辑判断？你等着，心里像有只兴奋的小猫在追着尾巴团团转。老实说今天的工作有点多，但经这么一出，你已经开心多了。

锁“咔嗒”一声开了，大门带着不可冒犯的威严，沉重气派地缓缓转开。门里站着Saeyoung，他扫了扫从牛仔裤上沾着的碎屑，神情严肃，双臂抱胸。

你欢脱地扑了上去：“感谢七神救命之恩！”

这么热烈，Saeyoung没绷住笑了。他伸手接住你欢呼道：“七神万岁！”

“七神万岁！”你和了一句，捧住他的脸“啾”道，“给勇敢的救援人员的礼物！”

Saeyoung被亲完“呃嗯——”了一声，把你拉开，忽然皱起眉头：“说好的证明呢？”

你大笑起来，笑好了一会才停下来，说：“我爱你，Saeyoung。”

“不够。”他又开始亲你的脸。

镜框硌得疼，你伸出食指把它推了上去，稍稍正色，放缓语气重复了一次：  
“我爱你。”

Saeyoung这次亲得也认真了。你融进他的怀抱里，舒服地享受蜂蜜黄油薯片的熟悉气味。从厨房也隐约飘来了晚饭的味道。 你偏着头，手顺着他的背滑下来，最后十指相扣。皮肤干燥温暖，交缠的指间，戒指的触感明显。

这时，安保系统开始煞风景地提示大门没关严。真正的机器门用707的声音威胁说再不关它它就要“制造点无伤大雅的小麻烦”。

Saeyoung抬脚把它关上，你握着他没松开的手笑了：“Hello。”

Saeyoung也笑了，金黄色的眼睛里一片温暖，一如既往。真是太好了。

欢迎回家。


	2. 谢谢

野餐是你的主意。三人里只有你喜欢出门到不同的地方看看，晒晒太阳，而相比起来，Saeyoung 和 Saeran 就都太宅了。你想也带他们到室外走走，别这样成天待在家里各干各的。而且据 Saeyoung 说，最近 Saeran 经常瞄他车库里的宝贝儿们...虽然Saeran应该还不适合去人特别多的地方，但你总是希望他多出出门，至少呼吸些新鲜空气，Saeyoung 也是。

“他喜欢看云。” 你说道。

已经晚上了。事情结束后，Saeyoung 一直在调整作息——还是很不怎么样，但你们每天能一起睡一会儿，毕竟他再也不会半夜接到紧急任务了嘛。所以，这会儿 Saeyoung 按时躺在了床上，正忙着在聊天室里调戏打算通宵 LOLOL 的 Yoosung，没听清你说了什么。他疑惑地抬了抬眼睛：“看云？”

他边想着“晚上如果还睡不着，就去虐小流星”，边稍微把注意力转了点过来。你的手滑过他的腰，从侧面抱了上去。Saeyoung立马把手机往枕头另一边一丢，垂眼看你。

“我是说， Saeran喜欢看云的呀...但家里没窗，那不然来个野餐吧！”

Saeran 喜欢看云？Saeyoung 茫然了一瞬，像被人猛击了一拳，突然想起从家里跑出来的那天，那个没有酗酒的妈妈，手上还有冰激凌的晴天。那时的 Saeran 笑容纯真，也确实对着蓝天看了很久。

“...野餐吗？” Saeyoung 翻了个身，彻底无视了 Yoosung 回短信的“滴滴”声。他想了想，对着你的眼睛，不太情愿地说： “那就要出门了。”

你笑了。Saeyoung 看着你，心脏又飘了起来。每当你眼里溢出爱意，他都觉得喘不过气来。那剧烈的吸引力每次都像见到照片的第一眼那样新鲜——甚至和真人相比，照片只会显得更苍白。

...太肉麻了。

还好，他能克制住，就只想想...大概？

“我知道七神能只靠垃圾食品过活...”你的手指先抚上他的侧脸，然后温柔地取走眼镜。Saeyoung 还不够困，他现在睡不着，但他也不想说，就随你。你靠着 Saeyoung 坐起来，拔长了身体，艰难地在满满当当的床头柜上给眼镜找位置。这短暂的间隙里，Saeyoung遗憾地缅怀了玛丽几秒。

“但正常人类还是需要新鲜空气的呀~”任务完成，你愉快地舒了口气，靠回他身上，“我真觉得去野餐不错。”

你的长发盖在他肩上，Saeyoung 嘴角上扬，懒懒地十指交叉，把手垫在脑后，问：“噢哦？那你说服我呀？”

“说服？呃嗯？那我...”你拖长了声音慢慢地转过来，Saeyoung 下意识地向着你，充满期待地等着。

“我们自己去不带你呀！”你又缩回自己那半张床，笑出了声。Saeyoung假哭道：“不！王八蛋王八蛋老板老板要带着我的弟弟跑掉嘛！我不许！”

“哎呀这不是没办法嘛，大老板太忙了呀，分分钟都是生意...”你叹了口气。

“大老板我确实很忙。” Saeyoung 手臂缠上你的腰，把你拖回身边。

你在他怀里稍微挪了挪，找了个更舒服的姿势，偏着头看他，坚持道：“但偶尔去野个餐确实会很不错。”

Saeyoung 无意识地揉着你的肚子，若有所思地问：“你担心了？”

“有点。”你轻声承认，“我也想稍微帮帮 Saeran。”

“你已经做了很多了。”Saeyoung 干咽了一口，喃喃道。“从过去里走出来是”是只有自己才能办到的事情，但 Saeyoung 也一直在试图帮帮自己的双胞胎弟弟。虽然时不时他也会想“要不要替 Saeran 找个地方自己住”，但每次这个念头掠过脑海，他就不由自主地恐慌。Saeran 应该也是。所以Saeyoung 一直觉得很对不住你，毕竟你们新婚。

Saeran 还是对所有人保持着距离。RFA 不提，甚至对 Saeyoung 他也是。不过 Saeyoung 常常厚着脸皮去骚扰他，Saeran 看上去也在渐渐习惯不时冒出的老哥（虽然显得很烦）。

总之就是非常...微妙的同居状态。

“我就是想试试嘛...一起出去什么的。”

直率的话语让 Saeyoung 不知如何回应。

他迟疑的表情很可爱。你想着，笑着伸手去摸他的下巴。

Saeyoung 又咽了一口口水，胸口堵得更厉害了——怎么办？为什么像你这样的人会出现在他的生命里？他凭什么？甚至这份关心还分了些给 Saeran...

之前 Saeran 复健的时候，你没有参与。对，这是他要求的。但现在既然你又提议了...

“怎么了？” 你轻声问。你伸出双手捧住了 Saeyoung 的脸。

Saeyoung 屏住呼吸，和你额头相抵，嗓音干涩：“我爱你。”

“我也爱你啊。”你因为突然的告白而疑惑地偏了偏脑袋。Saeyoung 在你嘴唇上啄了一下，然后又凑上来亲了好一会儿，才又恢复了平常开朗的样子轻笑了起来，眼睛闪闪发亮的：“好吧,去野餐~不过得先来个大采购才行~”

“好呀，你和我一起去~”

“好——吧————”Saeyoung 向你一点点挪过来，脚不停地在被子下踢过来摆过去。直到你抬起两只腿把他夹住，Saeyoung 才不太情愿地停了下来。

“多买点儿 Dr.Pepper ~ 多多地买~ ”

你大笑了起来，他把头埋进了你的长发里。

Saeyoung 估计自己还得过好一会儿才能睡着，但被你这么像抱等身抱枕一样搂着也很不错。他打算就这么赖着，顺便想想野餐该做什么，该怎么和最爱的两个人一起留下幸福的回忆。

野餐啊，他突然迫不及待了。


	3. 当仲夏的夕阳拨动你的头发

你坐在草地上，就在Saeran的旁边，和他一起看云。正值仲夏，头顶着色柔软的天空非常美丽。草尖扎得你的赤脚有点痒，但你忍着。Saeran还是不和你搭话。你不介意。你很有耐心。你知道Saeran对Saeyoung很重要，你愿意为此努力。你可以慢慢等他。 

晚风拂过，你随手把碎发掠到耳后。Saeran瞥了你一眼，视线立刻笨拙地弹向地面，紧接着飘回天空上。你回望了他一眼，刚想说些什么却又犹豫了，于是嘴巴张开又合上，没发出声音。 

太阳要落山了，但还没冷下来，谁也没先开口说要回去。 

Saeyoung站在你俩身后，扫了欲言又止的你一眼，咯吱咯吱地吃完了袋里最后一片薯片。Saeran很久都没像今天这么开心了，Saeyoung想。嗯，大概从婚礼以后就都没笑得像今天这么轻松了。 

他很高兴。 

今天是Saeyoung开了辆他的宝贝跑车载你们来的。一路上Saeran都不直接和你说话，所以开车的时候，Saeyoung夹在中间分别接话，来回切着回复。他和Saeran聊了会儿车，说到要不要给他买辆车开（“就算是最最亲爱的兰兰也不能碰我的宝贝儿们！”）！你对车了解得不多，只是偶尔插几句说笑。每当你开口的时候，Saeran就转向窗外不说话了。 

但现在你们一起坐在看云时，距离就很近，甚至有几分岁月静好的意思。 

Saeyoung也想过来坐下，但所爱的两人背对着他面向夕阳坐着的场景太和谐了。真好，他不想打破这个画面，有点想哭。在旁人看来，你和他平时应该就是这样的吧？他太想永远记下这一幕了——幸运的是，他的记性很好，应该可以。 

这时，Saeyoung看见你温柔地对Saeran说了什么，话音被在树枝摇动的沙沙声，和掠过高速公路的风动声掩过去没听清。你看上去很小心，Saeran迟疑地动了动嘴唇。你靠近了些，Saeyoung看到弟弟全身都绷紧了，然后随着交谈又慢慢松弛下去。回复还是很短。Saeyoung不确定Saeran只是不喜欢你，还是他什么都不喜欢。 

这时，你抬手指着一块云说了什么，Saeran顺着你的手指看过去，听得睁大了眼睛。过了几秒，懊恼地转回来看着你说了什么。你大笑了起来，抱着膝盖摇了摇头。 

Saeyoung坐在野餐毯上，撑着头看着你们，手指闲闲地刷着手机想寻点事。他知道差不多该收拾东西回去了，但野餐和新鲜空气...你说得确实有道理。Saeran现在的神情轻松宁静，比刚回来时的那副硬邦邦的扑克脸好多了。他在一点点从壳里出来... 

Saeran对你笑了。 

Saeyoung下意识地按了快门。手机“咯嚓”一声响，你和Saeran吓了一跳，齐齐地转了过来。你状况不明地向着他笑，而Saeran却皱起了眉，看上去有点儿气了。 

“怎么了？” 你笑着拍了拍身边，示意Saeyoung坐过来。 

“没~怎么~呀~~”Saeyoung满意地看着手机，哼着歌坐了下来，恨不得跟全世界炫耀。 

“你拍了照片？来来来我看看...”你把头搁在Saeyoung肩上。 

Saeyoung向弟弟挥手：“来呀,一起看~” 

“删掉！” 

“删除我可爱的MC的照片？” Saeyoung长吸了一口冷气，惊恐地护住了手机，“我！不！” 

“你不删我来。” 

“诶来啊~够得到，我就让你嘿嘿嘿~”Saeyoung眼珠一转，站起来捏着手机在Saeran摊着的手掌心里一晃，然后转身举高指纹解锁进RFA发送图片一气呵成。你也跟着站了起来，拍拍裤子，向怒视着Saeyoung的Saeran伸出手。 

Saeran一怔，视线落了回来，没拉你的手，自己闷闷地按着膝盖站了起来。你笑容淡了下去，抿了下嘴，开始收东西。Saeran向Saeyoung扑过去，又一次被老哥闪身躲过。 

“哦哦，Saeyoung你和MC坐在一起看上去好配诶~”Saeyoung高举着手机，捏着嗓子读回复。听着语气像是小流星的。 

“那不是你！” 

Saeran还是没逮住老哥。Saeyoung的外套堪堪从他手指缝里滑过。Saeyoung“啵”地亲了下手机，转身坏笑着推了推眼镜：“我知道的好嘛！他怎么这都能认错！我可是有眼镜哒！” 

“照片删掉。” Saeran坚持道。 

Saeran和Saeyoung为手机绕着圈你追我打，你看得都笑了，特别是Saeyoung边跑还边想方设法地在聊天室打回复，可爱得要命。要不是你忙着收拾，都想拔出自己的手机看看他都回了什么。 

“‘Saeyoung，Saeran坐那看上去比你好点诶？’”这次是Zen的回复。Saeyoung念完，当即模仿着音乐剧演员，夸张地捂住胸口痛哭流涕，“啊！我的心碎了！我的爱！我爱人的心被我的亲弟弟偷走了！难道这就是这个爱情故事的结局？！不！这剧本是要我死——” 

“噢，怎么办，被——当——场——抓——住——了——”你笑着向Saeyoung喊，“他——俘——获——了——我——的——心——” 

“叛徒！骗子！负心汉！！呜呜呜我早该知道的！我看到他对你那么笑了！” 

“白痴，我没有！我不是那种喜欢她！！” 

Saeyoung大笑着边听边跑，突然脚一绊摔在草地上，手机咻地从手上甩了出去。兄弟俩一愣，然后Saeyoung惊叫了一声，手脚并用地扑上去把手机牢牢地护在胸前。Saeran翻了个白眼，掉头往车的方向走，边走边掏出自己手机。 

你有预感——今晚，注定不是个平安夜。 

你抓起野餐包向Saeyoung走去。他坐在地上还没起来，笑得脸微微发红，眼睛闪闪发亮。你拉他起来，而后手肘点了点他的腰，又把背包的带子拎高给他看。Saeyoung眼都不抬伸手挂过包，手指还在聊天室的界面飞快地敲着。 

“喵？”你对他喵了一个。 

“喵！”Saeyoung回了个精神百倍的喵，注意力从手机上抬起来。你看到一屏幕看上去很复杂的数字——算了你也不想知道那表示什么。 

你压低了声音，像个阴谋家一样密报道：“...报告船长，目标笑了。” 

“干得漂亮。”他拍了拍你的肩。你不满地拽了拽他的衬衫，Saeyoung笑道：“怎么？不够？可怜我才刚刚发现深爱的妻子移情别恋了呢。” 

“我没有，”你一脸无辜，“你们太像了，我没认出来。” 

“这就是你出轨的借口？” 

“呃嗯...”你的手顺着他的胸膛滑下，偏着头皮皮地笑了，“你们都好可爱啊...也许我两个都要？” 

Saeyoung一下没控制住思绪，表情一言难尽。你抬手弹了下他的鼻子，把他跑远了的危险想法拉了回来，拍拍他的前胸，笑着说：“...或者，可能，也许，也没有。就是看到他开心，我也觉得高兴。” 

Saeyoung挑了挑眉，决定先记一笔，回头再算账。他转过头，Saeran正靠着车门玩手机，大概是在等他们过去。Saeyoung又低头瞄了一眼：啧，得回家开电脑才能修完Saeran黑了的部分了。 

“加一。”Saeyoung又把你的碎发掠到耳后夹好。被夕阳拨动的发丝有着蜂蜜的光泽。他克制了一下，没去摸手机再给你拍一张——他的自控力才没那么差。 

“你其实...不用为我们做到这个程度。”Saeyoung平静的喃喃下暗流涌动。他对上你的眼睛，双手捧起你的脸，“谢谢。” 

“我乐意。”你笑着偏过脸去蹭他的手，“我爱你。所以我也爱Saeran。我想做点什么。” 

Saeyoung突然不确定自己的自控力了——心跳得他快站不稳了，他可能真的会当场幸福得死过去...可要是真对着你哭出来，那就太丢脸了。他赶紧睁大眼睛飞快地眨了眨。这样的你为什么会喜欢他呢？他做了什么值得一提的事吗？他凭什么？他不理解。汹涌而来的情绪快把Saeyoung冲垮了，他说不出话来。他爱你，爱得自己都受不了了。这是独属于他的美好时光。 

Saeyoung狼狈挣扎着用707的声音玩笑道：“噢~我...我知道！因为你‘两个都要’——啊哈哈，哈哈哈...” 

太尴尬了..他掩饰地清了清嗓子。 

你大笑着踮起脚尖亲了他一下：“对哒就是这样哒！”而“咯咯”笑着转身往车边去。Saeran已经等得有点不耐烦了。Saeyoung赶紧吸了口气，理了理自己，也跟了上去。


	4. 喘息

你爱他。 

这种感觉难以言喻。你爱他微笑，爱他大笑，爱他突发奇想，爱他无伤大雅的恶作剧，爱他认真时突然低沉的嗓音。而他注视着你的眼神，就像看着举世无双的珍宝。你随口说点什么他也能笑起来。你从不将就：这世上的人那么多，独独他是你选中的要相伴度过余生的那一个。他特别好。 

他的嘴唇顺着你的喉咙一路向下，细细描绘着完整路径，即使被你的指甲扎进了手臂他也没有抱怨。还没开始多久，你喘息间隙呼出的声音就已经破碎，不成句，甚至不成词了。它们断断续续，没有意义，但如果你们都懂，也就够了。你这么迷糊地想着，抽泣着向他的嘴唇按上去，伸出舌头舔吻。 

他也爱你，你知道的，从他无意识地点着你的皮肤的指尖，他像现在这样凝视着你的眼神，他滴落的汗水，他戏谑的笑...每一个动作都在大声宣告着这一点。他现在正心情很愉快地摩挲亲吻着你，喃喃自己有多么高兴，多么爱你，兴之所至还能rap几句现编的赞美诗——而你是被赞美的对象。 

你艰难地攀着他，双腿突然绷直，牙齿咬进下唇。Saeyoung闷哼了一声，缓了一会儿，沙哑地低笑道：“...别咬啊，你的嘴唇，它那么可爱...” 

你不受控制地呜咽，他把头埋进你枕边吸了一大口气，又在你上方撑了起来。 

像蜂蜜一样粘稠的甜蜜感让你不想思考，不想组织话语。你撅起嘴向他隔空“啾”了一声，然后舔了舔发肿的嘴唇。他懊恼地咕哝了一句，低头吻上，细致地舔了起来。你一手埋进他乱蓬蓬的头发，另一只手按在他的背上。你想谢谢他所做的一切：他做了RFA的通讯app，他在茫茫人海里选择了你，他让你走进自己的内心，他让你结识了有生以来见过的最棒的人，还让他成为了你的丈夫。 

不够...还不够。 

你不由自主地抽泣起来——不知是因为快到了，还是突如其来的空虚。你恍惚觉得自己仰起下巴叫了Saeyoung的哪个名字，而他听到大笑了几声。你落了下来，湿濡的空气刮过喉咙，带出来一声哼鸣，目光落在他脸上，突然想起他前戏的时候讲的一个笑话，也跟着笑了一下，然后慢慢沉下去... 

“宝贝...”Saeyoung语气温柔，动作凶狠，但他知道太过你一定会喊停的。 

不够，还是不够！你的身体被他的节奏主宰。想要表达的话语压着肺叶，撑开喉咙，踩这舌头上，从松弛的唇间无声跳出来。 

Saeyoung带着你，最后甚至像渴求的那样放稳下来，一遍又一遍地念念你的名字，在它们彻底变成一团无意义的重复音节之前突然止声。你带着他一起浮上欲望的云端，手徒然地从他的发际逡巡到后背，直到在喘息的间隙，你终于又找回力气——快感的浪潮涌过身体，话语从你的嘴边逸出，仿佛祷词。你忽然意识到这一点，笑了，又向你的神明“祈祷”了好几次。Saeyoung也一次又一次地亲吻着你，直到你们的温度慢慢落下来恢复正常。你不情愿地松开手，由着Saeyoung倒在你枕头边上，吸了几口气，想再在他耳边说... 

这时，Saeyoung抬起手臂盖住了自己的眼睛，闷闷地笑起来，笑得越来越大声，笑得脸红得快和他头发一个色了，笑得你都有些不自在起来。 

他甩了甩头：“啊哈哈哈...我知道了！诶我知道了！哦，我的上帝...你真是，太可爱了！” 

你艰难地撑着自己翻了半个身去向着他，颇为疑惑地开口：“嗯？” 

他悄悄向上挪了点儿手臂，从缝里瞄着你，带着笑意说：“就是你刚才一遍一遍地说的那句话嘛，我知道了，就是你哭着念我的名字...和另一个名字...和再来一个其他名字的时候说的...” 

“哦天别说了求你了！”你又羞又恼。 

“啊哈哈哈你好可爱！”看着你尴尬，他居然直接笑出了声。Saeyoung拉着你，八爪鱼那样抱了上来，托着你，重重地吻上你的额头。停了好一会，他低笑：“竟然没注意...” 

“我...那时...在忙。”你尴尬了一瞬。好在对着Saeyoung，这都不会持续太长，尤其是你在他怀里的时候。 

Saeyoung难得地语气认真，甚至还带了几不可见的羞涩：“我还想多听几次。” 

“听什么？你的名字...名字们，还是‘我爱你’？” 

“都说！全都要！别停！”他顿了一瞬。 

你犹豫着才张嘴，他急不可耐地打断道：“你怎么不说话！我都跟你讲了嘛！” 

“那也要你让我说呀！”你笑了。 

“对！就是这样！你笑得真好听，像最——最好的音乐一样！接着说！” 

“我爱你，Seven。”你亲了亲他的胸口。 

“还有。” 

“我爱你，Luciel。”你吻了吻他的脸颊。 

“继续。”他的嘴角越来越高。 

“我爱你，Saeyoung。”你喃喃地亲吻他的嘴唇，他高兴地哼哼出了声。 

“棒。”


	5. 入睡时的一声叹息

Saeran在观察你。

和Saeyoung一样，Saeran也喜欢盯着感兴趣的人或东西，观察，研究，分析，记忆。他目不转睛，全神贯注，看着一副想直接黑进你大脑的样子。这说明你很有吸引力？呃嗯...至少Saeyoung说是。被这么一眨不眨地盯着，你还是觉得有点毛。

你没制止他，你甚至开始慢慢习惯了。你有种感觉：Saeran像只离群太久的流浪猫，不知道怎么和人相处。特别是和你，尤其是Saeyoung这种亲近的关系，他很不适应。

不过他俩的关系确实一天天好了起来，Saeran和你的也是。这是个好兆头。

你正坐在沙发一端，努力把注意力放在书上，而Saeran坐在沙发另一端盯着你看。你僵硬地捧着书走神，想要不问问他在想什么，又怕把人吓走。

你对Saeran不算特别亲近，但因为Saeyoung，你想试着去了解Saeran——现在他没有自己关在房间里鼓捣电脑，而是和你坐在同一个沙发上，你应该抓住机会，和他聊聊的。

正想着，忽然书房的门“哐”地开了。你从书页上慌忙抬眼，正好见着Saeyoung嘟嘟囔囔地挠着已经乱成一团的头发从房门里面出来。他边走着边特沮丧地把耳机从脖子上摘下来，随手往角落一滚，然后从另一端爬过沙发扶手，“呜”地哀号一声，先脸朝下地把头搁到了你的膝盖上趴了下来，被自己眼镜一硌，不情不愿地撑起来摘掉眼镜，又扑倒下去。坐在你身边的Saeran斜了一眼，颇为不屑地从鼻孔喷出一声“嗤”，又扭过头去继续对着黑着的电视屏幕发呆。

“七神好！”你抬起书本，低头看他，“七神还好嘛？”

你瞄瞄他，再瞄瞄书，Saeyoung稍微扭了半圈，脸朝向你的腰，浅浅地吸了几口，大声抱怨道：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊集中不了注意力了！你能去书房里看嘛？”

“集中不了注意力是因为你累了啊...”你把手放在他头上撸了几把，然后手指插进头发，轻柔地按压起他的头皮。Saeyoung舒服地叹了口气，歪着头眼神示意你继续。没有了眼镜的遮盖，他脸上的黑眼圈非常明显——你怀疑他是不是还做着和之前差不多性质的黑客工作，毕竟这几天他睡觉的时间加起来也没几个小时的。你得再努力点，给他找个不用这么熬夜的工作才行。

“...我能替你做点儿。” Saeran有点不情愿地低声道。 Saeyoung猛地惊醒，抬起头改成下巴搁在你腿上盯着Saeran。

你叹了口气。

“哇哦~真的咩？等等！” Saeyoung突然撑了起来，眼底闪着恶作剧的光芒，“你和她坐在一起！”

他转过头，故作紧张地瞪着你：“...？！”

“...你想说什么？” Saeran危险地眯起眼睛。

“天哪！婚外恋！就在这沙发上！我眼皮子底下！”

“...这就是婚外恋了？”Saeran面无表情地对你说，“哦，你该提醒我一声的。”

Saeyoung起哄起来，你笑着说：“行吧，我下次争取做得再限制级一点。”

Saeran嘴角抽了抽，你怀疑他笑了——哦棒，你们终于让Saeran也学会开玩笑啦！

“是这样吗！你居然一直垂涎我可爱的弟弟！”

“不，亲爱的，我们就只是，刚好，坐在，客厅里，唯一的，同一张，沙发上而已。”

“对Saeran来说这就是约会了已经！不——”Saeyoung大声地抽噎着向你扑过来，全身的重量压在你的膝盖上。你被他紧紧地一把抱在怀里，压得咳出一口气来。他的脸紧贴着你的脸，继续假哭道：“你不能这么对我！你是我的——”

他扭头瞪Saeran道：“你不能碰我可爱的MC！”

Saeran翻了个白眼：“哦天，我没想要的好嘛！”

“不，我知道她有多诱人！她是个天使！纯洁善良！魅力无穷！人人为她的光芒所倾倒——就在这时，突然！她！变成了！妖精！”

“我能说什么？” 你耸了耸肩，“神明总是善变的。”

“非常适合像我这样的神！” Saeyoung坏笑着低头轻吻了你。

“至少我就坐在旁边的时候，你们能收敛点吗？”Saeran撇开了眼睛。

“收敛？” Saeyoung一脸无辜，“这是我生命中唯二的爱啊！”

“唯二？” 你笑问。

“除了上帝。” 他眨了眨眼，开心地朝你扑了过去。

Saeran看着你的手伸向Saeyoung的屁股，干咳了一声：“到底要不要我帮忙？”

“诶？你觉得无聊了吗？”Saeyoung一愣，戴上眼镜看向自己的弟弟，正色道，“你想做我的工作？”

“现在确实很无聊，而且，做什么都比坐这儿看你们好。”

“盯着没开的电视看确实是有点无聊。” 你笑着补充。

“确实。”Saeyoung一本正经地点了点头，“有科学依据的。”

Saeran没被你们带偏，继续说道：“偶尔做点事也挺有趣。”

“你确实该休息下了，让你弟弟帮帮忙吧？”你转向Saeyoung劝道。

Saeyoung于是开始认真考虑——他讨厌让其他人碰自己的工作，毕竟他得对那些东西负责。但这次他手上的项目实在太多了。再说了，Saeran确实也是个很棒的黑客，和他不相上下，而且Jumin又在安排新的晚会了...

“反正我已经决定接手了。” Saeran没等Saeyoung回答就已经站起来，往书房走。Saeyoung向着他的后背喊道：“等等！你都不知道我要做什么！”

“我会知道的。” Saeran甩上门。

“...太卑鄙了。” Saeyoung小声抱怨。

“我觉得他想帮你。”

“是这样？我觉得他应该是无聊了。”

“...可能都有点？”

Saeyoung换了个姿势，头向后枕在你腿上。于是你罪恶的手又伸向了他的头发。 Saeyoung默许了，毕竟这习惯也是从他那儿捡来的。

在你的坚持下，他们都开始用护发素了，头发的触感很好。你的手指在他头皮上跳动擦挠着，向后撸他的长刘海，玩他的天然卷，挠他的发际线。

你玩了几把，低头“啵”了一口Saeyoung的额头，又捡起书翻了起来。Saeyoung不满地睁开眼睛抗议：“嘿，我在这儿，然后你只盯着书看？”

“嗯，这可是本好书。”

“也给我一点点注意力嘛〜”

你把书摊在他的脸上，笑道：“喏，注意力来啦~”

“尊敬的先生，承蒙准许，我要丢掉这本书。”

“亲爱的夫人，碍难从命，这是一本福音书啊。”

“福音？” Saeyoung惊讶地问，“这么轻不可能是福音吧？”

“这是我的福音。我也是神，记得不？”

Saeyoung伸出食指把按在脸上的书背推开，低头瞄了一眼，笑了：“嘿，这书名...身为神明的MC在看古希腊神话？”

“嗐，这叫'竞品分析'！”

Saeyoung大笑。你合上书放到一边，他带着笑意，夹着血丝的眼睛亮晶晶地盯着你的一举一动，然后打了个大大的呵欠。你又一次抽走他的眼镜架在自己脑门上，手指并拢，温柔地贴着他的眼睛：“去睡吧...你看上去真的很累了。”

“我真高兴...听到你这么讲。”Saeyoung“哼嗯”地舒了口气，你手从他脸往上摸，拉出来一小卷头发，松手看着它弹回去。他闭着眼随你玩：“啊...有人关心我嘛...好棒...”

“嗯，我很关心的。唔虽然'天才Saeyoung居然不会下厨'挺出乎意料嘛，但我不介意下厨拯救你啦~”

他打了个呵欠，坏笑慢慢地散成一个淡淡的微笑，像是控制着脸的肌肉也累了一样：“那可真是，感谢上帝。”

“别客气，我也会替你谢谢上帝的。”

他脸一红，然后直接埋进你怀里：“暴击！”

你隐约听到他闷闷地补了一句：“...重置中...”

“去睡！”

Saeyoung哼哼唧唧的，越瘫越平，完全趴了下去。 他深吸了一口气，叹道：“我好爱你啊。”

“我也爱你，快去睡，笨蛋。”

“我得再去看一眼，别叫Saeran搞了我电脑...”

“再说。”

“...行吧。”

Saeyoung终于又睡着了。你摸了书继续看起来，边看边想，晚上得好好做点吃的犒劳Saeran。


	6. 门外风雨大作，而我们相拥在家

你不喜欢暴雨。

细雨蛮好，电闪雷鸣也还好，但你特别讨厌暴雨。特别是狂风呼啸，林木飘摇的时候，你总是心神不宁。你兴高采烈地同意搬来住的时候还没想过暴雨的事，现在，你一遍遍地查天气预报希望早点放晴——至少别像现在这样越变越糟才好。

Saeyoung和Saeran都不在家，他们早上一起出门说是要出去逛逛，现在都还没回来。今天你能狼狈地从咖啡店逃回家，还多亏了Jaehee从送你。你没好意思告诉她你怕，一路上只是一再道歉和道谢。

Saeyoung的住处大半在地下，比起房子，其实更像是个掩体，安保过分严密了。理智上你知道有应急发电机在，但万一...！你甚至都出不了断了电的大门，只能困在这。

一个人，没电，没窗，那得多黑...

你强迫自己盯着电视屏幕，还是越想越怕，越想越慌，手指不由自主地刷着手机——天气雷达上的云团中心又近了！

恐慌在心底翻滚起来...

聊天室开着，但里面没人。你蜷在沙发上，把毯子裹得更紧了点儿。

一年到头动不动就下暴雨，你讨厌下暴雨！以前一下暴雨你就打电话或者发短信给朋友求安慰来保持镇定，但现在叫你找个能说话的人，除了RFA，你的脑袋里一片空白。家里只有Meowy陪，它围着你团团转，好像感觉到了你的不安想让你心情好起来。你让它放Saeyoung早先存进去的歌，它跳上你的膝盖盘成一团，轻柔地哼起歌，边像只真猫一样打起猫呼噜来。

1号键是Saeyoung的快速拨号，你的手指浮在键上。多大的人了！你想，因为下暴雨害怕就叫人回来，那也太丢脸了。

Saeyoung和Saeran难得一起出门，他兴奋了好几天，你不想扫他的兴。

你又烦躁地扫了扫通讯录，Saeyoung的名字后面缀着一颗心，像在引诱你按下去。你立刻关了通讯录，打开聊天室，刚好Zen这时候也上线了：

你：嗨~

Zen：MC上线了啊！

Zen：我这雨可大了。你那呢？

忽然外面滚过一个炸雷，你惊得一跳，恐慌地回头看了一眼。

你：...确实也很大。

Zen：好在应该不会停电，对吧？

Zen：毕竟是Saeyoung的大本营啊...

你干笑了一声。

你：啊哈哈哈对，我也是这么想的√

你：应该不会停电啦

你：不过Saeyoung不在家

Zen：啥？！他不在家？！

你：...所以其实现在有一点点怕T-T

Zen：噢，倘若此刻我在你的身边，我一定会敞开自己坚实的臂膀，给与你支持与鼓励，温暖和慰藉

Zen：不过现在最需要的时候，你丈夫哪儿去了？

你笑倒在电视机前的沙发上。唱着歌的Meowy不小心掉了下去，忙又喵喵叫着钻了回来。

和人聊了一会儿确实好多了，不过你还是觉得胸口闷闷的。于是你决定再在聊天室多待会儿。

你：他和Saeran出门买东西了

这时候，又有人上线了——

Saeyoung：诶嘿~

Saeyoung：嗷！MC你在！

你：我在啊~亲爱的~

Zen：Saeyoung，你现在在哪儿呢？

Saeyoung：被暴雨困在店里了

Saeyoung：雨太大

Saeyoung：冲出去

Saeyoung：头发会湿XD

Zen：你还是早点回去吧，MC快吓哭了

你：我没

Saeyoung：吓哭嗯？！害怕吗？！怎么了？？

Saeyoung：出什么事了？？？

...还是让Saeyoung担心了。你挫败地把脸在沙发靠枕上埋了几秒。才抬起来，发现聊天室刷到——

Saeyoung：我现在就打电话给你！

看完的瞬间铃声就响了起来，又吓了你一跳。你手忙脚乱地抓起手机，Saeyoung在另一端的人声鼎沸里急切地问：“你还好吗？”

“我没事！你们呢？”听到Saeyoung的声音，你一下子好多了。

“我们挺好的。你...怎么了？”Saeyoung也舒了口气，声音还带着丝警惕——可能是听出了什么。

你尴尬地摸着Meowy承认：“呃...没什么，就是有点，嘛，大概不太喜欢暴雨天，之类之类的...”

“诶？！你怕暴雨？不会停电的，家里有应急发电机，断电自启的那种，别怕！”

啊哈，果然。你干笑了一声：“我知道的呀~真的没事，就随便怕怕...而且有Meowy陪我！”

“Meowy觉得女主人不开心喵，Meowy在唱歌喵！”

Saeyoung听了，转头和Saeran说了几句，大概是解释情况...哦棒，现在Saeran也知道你有多幼稚了！你急得对听筒喊：“真的不用！我挺好的我保证——”

“我们马上回来。”Saeyoung完全无视了你的虚张声势，“唔，我很想边走边说，但那样手机会湿的。这样，你先和Meowy或者聊天室其他人聊聊天，我们很快就到家了。”

“Saeyoung...”

“诶嘿，骑士707向暴雨拔剑！忠心守护您的安全！我们尽快往回赶，晚上回去兰兰做饭~”

“...别就这么替我决定了啊混蛋！”嘈杂的背景音里传来一声抱怨。

“一会见！” Saeyoung最后“啵”地亲了下听筒。暴雨天让他们这么往回赶，你很内疚，但确实又有点...很开心。

你心情复杂地爬回聊天室，告诉Zen他们马上回来。

Zen：对嘛，就该这样

Zen：唔，本来想陪你到他们回来，但不巧这会儿我得去打几个电话

Zen：你真的还好吗？不行的话我再多待一小会儿？

你：放心啦，我好多啦！Saeyoung马上就回来啦！

Zen：那我先下啦

Zen：还怕就叫我

Zen：Zenny欧巴永远是电话线另一端的坚强后盾！

你：我知道哒！谢谢欧巴！拜拜！

Zen：拜！

你捏着手机躺在沙发上，逼自己不去想耳边肆虐的风雨声。有时响雷好像就炸在顶上，吓得你抱紧Meowy，它也善解人意地把歌和猫呼噜唱得更大声，还不时抬头蹭你的下巴。

...你偷偷地想，要是Meowy是只真猫就好了，那样毛绒绒的抱着多暖和。但转念又一想，真猫才不会这么乖巧可爱呢。

时间就在胡思乱想里一分分一秒秒地捱过去，你隔一小会儿按一下手机锁屏，猜Saeyoung离家还有多远，雨天他开车安不安全。当车库门开的声音终于响起的时候，你一下就弹了起来。

推门的时候，Saeyoung正开了后备箱往下卸东西——看起来像是电脑配件。他也丢下背包大步冲了过来，直接把你带到了沙发上——

“哒哒~救世主驾到~”你听着这熟悉的语气笑了出来，不安一扫而空。

Saeyoung身上湿透了，但抱着却觉得很暖。你拉着他从沙发上坐了起来免得弄湿，又快手快脚地摸下眼镜，放在一边，重新抱紧他：“欢迎回家！”

“我会让你永远不再害怕...只要我能做到。” 他亲了你的脸颊，认真道。

你不好意思地低头笑了：“...谢谢你。”

突然一个雷“轰”地炸起，你惊跳了起来。Saeyoung忙又揽过你拉进怀里，等雷声过去，松开手使劲甩了甩头发，问：“之前怎么都不说怕雷雨天啊？早知道的话，我就不会留你一个人在家里了。”

“真的没什么...就是，搬过来还是第一次下暴雨嘛，之前没想起来。”你捏了一把他的衬衫，水从指缝里滴下来，“快去卧室把衣服换了！你都湿透了！”

“嘿不行！我怎么能再让你一个人呆着！”

“我真没事！”你一再强调道。

“嘛，不然这样...一起去？先换个衣服，顺便蒙被子里去。”

“包被子里去？那可也太气闷了。”你笑了。

“淋湿了冷，你给我暖暖嘛，我让你没法想外面下雨的事，双赢！Saeran做饭一会儿还有得吃，三赢！”

“他不换衣服？”

Saeyoung抬头望了望：“他早去了。”

“...好。”你仍有些尴尬，“谢谢你...回来得这么快。”

“我不会再让你害怕的，我保证。”Saeyoung说得很认真，“我希望你天天开心。只要你想我了，再远我都会赶来的。”

你闭了闭眼，深深地吻了他，然后说：“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”


	7. 越过肩头

啊啊啊要死！

做饭太难了！

完全不理解为什么世上会有人热衷于下厨做饭！

把食物弄熟，OK的，概念理解上不是问题，但Saeyoung从没沦落到不得不自己做饭的境地——要是Vanderwood不肯做饭就点个外卖，或者拆包蜂蜜黄油薯片当饭。要想吃热的，他还会用微波炉叮一叮...经验丰富✓

但做饭真的好难啊！按步骤好好切块切丁切粒切丝的食物为什么每到下锅不是烧焦就是烧到一半发现漏原料！所以家里一直是你和Saeran做饭——而且因为Saeran也不特别喜欢下厨，饭还是你煮得多点。不是什么大事，只是稍微有点压力。你还挺乐意找找食谱，试试新菜，看看Saeyoung和Saeran喜不喜欢，然后再笑着告诉他们这都是些什么。Saeyoung很有积蓄，你不缺这些钱，磨练得厨艺相当可以，因而绝大多数时候饭菜都很好吃。其他时候，Saeyoung和Saeran也都不抱怨。

嗯，一般是，这样的...吧？

Saeyoung当然现在还工作，对着电脑，活动量不很大的那种，运气好几小时就能做完。而你每周要去Jaehee的咖啡店好多天，偶尔还兼职Zen的助理经济，所以每次出门回家就已经很累了，有时候累得都不想做饭。而“家里开火做晚饭的时候，大家都要在餐厅一起吃”又是搬来不久后Saeyoung自己宣布的家规，所以最近他做饭热情特别高涨。你和Saeran都没有意见。

Saeyoung今天手边刚好没堆什么活儿，正有些无聊，不知不觉就踱进了厨房，在平板上翻起食谱。他挑了个看起来不太难的，做着做着，时不时发现自己不是跳了步就是漏了调料...他没忍住骂了几句，更理解你为什么做饭的时候看着自己都神色凝重了——如果他是你，他早就把这该死的家伙轰出去了！嘛事不会净添乱！

但你还没回家，Saeran事不关己地靠在厨房门框上。每次听到背后的偷笑声，Saeyoung都猛地转身看他，每次Saeran都在面无表情专心致志地玩手机...

见鬼，镜头对着他刷手机？！

Saeyoung眼不见心不烦扭头热油。才下了第一片鸡肉，油就“滋啦”地炸了起来。他赶忙回跳一步免得被溅出烫伤，嘴里嘟囔着抱怨：“你俩怎么做到的？我快疯起来了！”

“练出来的，你也可以。”Saeran的语气过分真诚。

“我又不用练...”

“所以你打算一直吃薯片？白痴。”

“嘿，库存绝对够的好嘛！而且我有老婆！不像我亲爱的前女仆，她愿意给我煮饭！”

“呵，女仆...”Saeran嗤了一声。末了，加了一句：“性别歧视。”

“我没有！”Saeyoung唰地扑挂到Saeran身上伸出食指在他脖子上拉了一道，假装杀人灭口，然后叹了口气，烦躁地挠头：“...不然我现在学什么做饭...我没有想让她天天都煮饭...我想也给她做点什么...”

Saeran一声不吭，但这在Saeyoung意料之中：Saeran还在学习怎么亲近你们，警惕还有，距离也在，但他还是很高兴...高兴重新被给予信任。

“你觉得她会喜欢吗？她之前说过想特别特别试试这道菜...”Saeyoung试探着问，脸上情不自禁地露出一个，小小的，温柔的笑，“嗯，她找到这个菜谱以后说过好多次...希望她今天早点回来！看看这手艺！我超会做饭的！”

“如果你说的是这种，烧焦了的肉，我很怀疑。”Saeran头也不抬的在手机上点点点。

Saeyoung尖叫救鸡，给肉片翻面，惊恐地发现真的好几块都已经烧黑了，差点沮丧得真的一头撞到台面上。他又弹起来仰天长啸挥拳道：“X！为什么！明明根本没多久！”

“你油温太高了。”

“完了完了完了完了...暴击！”Saeyoung手忙脚乱地关火，边死马当作活马医地加着调料，边嘟囔道，“怎么办，还能拉回来吗？厨艺点的技能点太少，这个配方合成不出来啊救命...”

“呵呵。”

咯嚓。

Saeyoung听到快门声转头，正好看到Saeran收回手机，垂眼看着屏幕笑。

“Saeran！！”

“喏，你看，哥，RFA里根本没人惊讶你会把菜烧焦。”

“噢！我的上帝啊，我发誓，这真是难以置信！我的朋友，你敢相信吗？我竟然会这么被自己的血肉出卖！”

“老实说，听到你要下厨，大家都挺兴奋的。”Saeran对老哥痛心疾首无动于衷，“哦，有人还叫我准备灭火器。”

“呵，朋友...”Saeyoung嘟囔着又转身回去颠平底锅。两人不再开口，厨房回归沉默。Saeyoung仍然试图挽救挽救这顿饭，就算肉有一点点焦...也许你还是会喜欢呢？你又不是特别挑剔的那种人。

但是发现自己做饭烂得一批还是一个巨大的打击，也许该上煤管（Metube）找找教程，或者去上点烹饪课？

可以让Jumin派个厨师...不不不安全起见还是算了。或者让Yoosung教教？自从他妈妈来住了几天以后，Yoosung的生活终于又回到了一个健康向上的好学生的轨道上，常看到他在试图健康作息合理饮食。Yoosung是个好孩子，就是自己大概会忍不住中间停下来...开点小玩笑。

忽然，一双手臂环上了他的腰：“你在做饭？”

Saeyoung一下精神起来。他回过头见到你掂着脚，越过他的肩头往锅里瞄。你发现他转头，抬眼笑问：“噢，我是不是该去买个灭火器了？”

Saeyoung自尊心大为受伤，喃喃道：“...也没那么糟糕吧.”

你立刻描补道：“不不不，我就开个玩笑。闻起来好香啊！”

你凑上去，深深地吸了口气，问：“是我上次说的那个食谱嘛？”

“啊，我想试试看...”Saeyoung骄傲又不好意思地承认道，“因为一直都是你在做饭嘛。”

“谢谢你呀~”

你亲了亲他的脖子，Saeyoung绷了半秒，然后和你一起你笑了起来。

“做饭不太好玩吧？”你问。

“太难了！” Saeyoung又看了看锅，现在看上去好像又不那么糟糕了。他握住你的手捏了捏，你会意地又抱着他，掂着脚扑在他的背上，看他翻炒，笑道：“但成果看上去蛮不错的...我超喜欢这道菜的！哒哒！我要给你奖励！”

“噢哦哦哦奖励！什么奖励呀？”

你伏在他耳边悄悄地说了什么，眼神像像恶作剧的707一样亮晶晶的。Saeyoung听完，干咽了一口口水，略带紧张地干笑道：“哇，Saeran说得对...”

“他在客厅，我来的时候他出去的。” 你的手顺着他的臀线下滑，在大腿上摸来摸去， “下次穿围裙？”

“只穿围裙？”

“哎！这本该是惊喜的一部分的！”

“嗷倒带！我什么都没说！该片段已被清除！来吧来吧来惊喜我吧~”

你笑得把脸埋在了他的背上，然后松开手让他继续去忙灶台上的事。你偏着头笑问：“刚刚清除了什么片段啊？”

“不知道诶，不记得啦~”

你颇为赞赏地点了下头，哼着歌过去给他打下手。才看了两眼食谱，你低头看了看手边的碗，嘴角逐渐升了起来...

太有趣了。

“亲爱的？”

“你说。” Saeyoung边盯着食谱边量配料边问。

“你这切的玻璃生菜，食谱上写的是包菜丝。”

“啥？” 他猛地抬起头。

“你把生菜切丝当包菜下下去了。”

你开始还能憋住笑，Saeyoung恨恨地低声骂了一句，你再也忍不住，笑声直接喷了出来。

“做饭太难了！！”Saeyoung仰天长啸道。

“行吧，至少这次还没着火。” Saeran的声音从客厅飘来，Saeyoung抄着铲子就直接蹦了出去，你笑得更大声了。


	8. 说者无意

这是你们第一次吵架。Saeyoung知道，你们的压力都太大了。  
他不喜欢当黑客，黑客生涯给他留下了很多糟糕的回忆。但他真是该死地擅长当黑客，所以他还继续干着。这次的任务如果不按时做完，就会有大批无辜的人卷入其中。早知道这样，他绝对不会接的！他被骗了！  
...不，开始看到酬金开这么高，其实心里不是隐隐没有怀疑的，但他实在太想要赚一笔了！他不想卖车，可快付不起月供了...  
即使这样，他也不该接的。  
不是说做不完，只是在你愤怒的指责声里，Saeyoung很怀疑这么做到底值不值得。  
之前你从没这么对他失去过耐心。可能是你最近确实太忙了？Zen的经纪人，Jaehee的咖啡店...他都有几天没见到你了！上床睡觉的时间都不一样！持续了好久的家庭晚饭都停了！  
这不是你的错，他知道，他知道你也会说这不是他的错。你只是刻薄了一句，你是说者无心，但Saeyoung确实觉得自己很受伤。于是他立刻回击。你对他的话嗤之以鼻，毫不退让。你们的声音越来越高——你厌倦了像女仆一样一刻不停地做家务， 他不想每天面对着几乎空荡荡的房子，你讨厌他把穿过的衣服丢得到处都是，他指出每次你洗了衣服都不晾，你想让他换工作，他想要你少工作——你们争吵着互相指责抱怨，直到Saeyoung恶声恶气地大叫：“我真tm爱你！”  
太过了，太刺耳了，你受不了了！你瞪着他，愤怒随着眼泪涌出，然后哭着踢开房门跑了出去。  
Saeyoung赌着一口气偏偏就不去追。他“哐当”摔上门，打算打几个小时LOLOL...五分钟了，他撑着脸看着游戏界面，一点想动的意愿都没有。他不想吵架的，他没有想到会这样...你的不满，你的抱怨，一遍一遍地在他脑海里重复倒带。他知道，有些意见是对的，他同意，确实需要改改，虽然Saeyoung觉得自己大概是改不了多少的...但他不知道你有这么烦他！而且他在气头上说的那些话，其实，其实回想起来，他也没有那么不满，那都不是什么大事，他不该那么大嚷大叫的。  
（好吧，除了工作的事？他希望你少些工作。他知道你累坏了。）  
Saeyoung伏在桌上，想把自己埋进外套里“啪”地突然消失。也许开始认真考虑考虑时光机的事了...这星期唯一一次你们共处的时间，不应该这么度过的！他不该，他不该那么说...  
太晚了，你已经走了。  
Saeyoung深吸了一口气，“呼”地一下吐了出来。他镇定下来了，没觉得多轻松，一点也没有！他抓起手机，边走边长按快速拨号，来到外间。Saeran正在茶几旁拼拼图。他头上的显示灯红得亮眼。Saeyoung犹豫着要不要拨，看到Saeran，内疚感猛地袭了上来——他才出来。刚才你们越吵越响的时候，Saeran应该是躲起来了。  
他在Saeran身边坐下，飞快地问：“嘿，还好吗？”  
Saeran瞟了他一眼，又继续拼拼图：“还好。”  
“真的？”  
Saeyoung讨厌听你冲着他嚷嚷，但Saeran对吵架声的阴影只会更重。他又朝Saeran身边凑了凑——谢天谢地，他没推开。Saeyoung没说他现在需要安慰，Saeran也不说什么，他们就这么排排坐着。  
“嗯啊，第一次听到你们吵架。” Saeran叹了口气，把两片拼图按在一起，“听起来蠢透了。”  
“我说了好多超级糟糕的话！” Saeyoung懊恼地“哐当”地头撞茶几，震得好几块拼图跳到了地上。  
“小心点。”  
“抱歉。” 他用手机注视着你的名字。 “...我该给她打个电话。”  
“那你打啊。”  
Saeyoung拿出手机拨号，一声，两声，三声...心随着“嘟”声一起一落，直到直直掉进语音留言。他猛地站起来掐掉电话又拨了一次，没有人接。他最后再拨了一次，还是没通。  
“她真的生我的气了！”他低头震惊地喃喃道，“她以前从来不生我的气的！”  
“可能你真的太过分了。”  
“不...不会吧，你不是真的这么觉得的吧！”Saeyoung声音越来越响，最后喊出了声，“真有那么糟吗？！”  
“我怎么知道？她是你老婆。”  
“嘿，兰兰，哥哥现在就需要你的安慰！”  
“认真的吗？现在开玩笑？”  
Saeyoung的笑垮了下来。他烦躁地挠着头，闷声道：“没开了。”  
Saeyoung后悔了，他想道歉了，他不该那么吼你的，你又没做错什么，是他脾气太坏，你在抱怨他的时候他不该还嘴的...不，要是你那时候有点耐心，也许他也不会...  
总之，他要是足够冷静，要是在一开始就能想到这些就好了。  
Saeyoung打开了聊天室。  
Jaehee Kang：Saeyoung...？  
Saeyoung：嗨呀~  
Jaehee Kang：你上线了啊。  
Jaehee Kang：MC在我这。发生了什么事吗？  
Saeyoung：她是去找你了？！  
Yoosung：嗨！  
Jumin Han：Hello.  
Yoosung：等等，出什么事了？  
Jumin Han：MC不是容易被激怒的人。  
Jumin Han：你肯定说了什么糟糕的话。  
Yoosung：太刻薄了！！  
Saeyoung:...Jumin没说错。  
Jaehee Kang：所以是出事了。  
Jaehee Kang：她不说，但...她是哭着过来敲门的。  
ZEN：哦天！你伤到她了？！  
ZEN：叫她来我这！她丈夫太坏了，我要安慰她！  
Yoosung：呃，Zen，我觉得你这么说是不是不太合适;;;  
ZEN：我是出于好意！我又不是什么意思;;;;  
Saeyoung：MC不接我电话，你能叫她上个线吗？  
Jaehee Kang：好的稍等。  
ZEN：噢，我希望你们别在聊天室里吵起来...不过不管你们吵什么，我都坚定地站在她那边！  
Yoosung：Saeyoung，你还好吗？  
Saeyoung：说来话长  
Saeyoung：我们吵架了  
Saeyoung：我也不知道，为什么会因为那么些小事就吵了起来...  
Yoosung：哇！第一次吵架！  
ZEN：热烈祝贺！你们现在是已婚夫妇的状态了！  
Saeyoung：闭嘴！！  
Jumin：热烈祝贺  
Jaehee Kang：嗯，热烈祝贺？  
Saeyoung：她在吗？  
Jaehee Kang：已经叫了...  
Jaehee Kang：啊，人来了。  
【MC进入了聊天室】  
MC：我现在没什么可说的。  
【MC离开了聊天室】  
ZEN：...  
Yoosung：哦...  
Saeyoung：操  
Saeyoung：我搞砸了  
Jaehee Kang：我再帮你去问问她？  
【Saeyoung离开了聊天室】


	9. 这些话不该对我说

你一直鼓励着Jaehee去从事喜欢的职业。最后，她辞了在Jumin那儿的工作，在你的支持下开了一家咖啡屋。你是她的合伙人。  
咖啡屋的工作压力不大，薪水还不错。最重要的是，Jaehee并不反对你不时请个假给Zen帮忙——你们轮流当着Zen的经纪人。  
你们是非常要好的朋友。虽然Jaehee不总是能懂你的梗和笑话，但她用着和其他人不一样的方式关心和支持着你。她理智又热情。你羡慕她，敬佩她，想成为和她一样的人。  
平时，你提醒她别工作过度，她看着你按时完成进度——在Jaehee眼里，抱怨和懈怠是绝对不可以的！  
可现在的情况有点尴尬：看得出Jaehee想劝你和Saeyoung和好，但因为你默不作声，她也不好多说。于是你们靠在她的长沙发上看Zen的DVD，边看边有一句没一句地商量着店里的事。  
但说到工作...Saeyoung很介意？他刚刚尖锐的叫嚷和指责在你耳边挥之不去。他是担心你压力太大，还是真的...不高兴你有那么多工作？  
你不知道，也不敢问。  
“大概就是这样的。”你慢慢地告诉Jaehee发生了什么，那些你能想起来的部分，伤心的，暴怒的，口不择言的。你觉得筋疲力尽又异常不安。从Saeyoung那边看来，这明显完全就是你在挑事——是你先刺了他一句他才反击的。想到这里，你又咬紧了牙，闷闷地生自己的气。  
“这是正常的。” Jaehee温柔地递给你一杯咖啡，里面按你的喜好加了糖和奶。 她说：“夫妻总是难免会吵架的。”  
“我知道。但我还是讨厌我自己。为什么我要那么说话呢？明明我知道！我知道他...他妈妈...”  
你咬了咬嘴唇，求助般地抬眼，正对上Jaehee了然的微笑...啊，她知道。你松了口气，握住了她伸过来的手。  
她捏了捏你的手，安慰道：“Saeyoung看起来也很懊恼。你应该和他谈谈。我觉得你们是最近压力太大，一时控制不住才吵了起来。”  
“我不是！” 你突然把杯子重重地往茶几上一放叫道。“哐”的声音把你们俩都吓了一跳。你赶忙道歉，又飞快地捂住了脸用指尖刮掉渗出来的眼泪，说：“我不只是一时控制不住...我是很生气，我疯了一样地对他大喊大叫！但是我是认真的！我的想法是认真的！然后他！他！”  
你自嘲地想起他最后对嚷嚷你的那句话。多讽刺，明明是一样的话，曾经多甜，现在就多疼。  
“MC？”Jaehee轻轻呼唤你的名字，把你从回忆里拉回来。 你晃过神，低声抽泣着摇了摇头：“万一...万一他也都是认真的，那我怎么办？他其实一直都觉得那么烦吗...有那么多，那么多没注意过的地方...我们之前从来没有吵过架，Jaehee，我从没...我从来不想伤害他，他应该也不想伤害我的。但是他说的那些话...”  
“对，他很过分。” Jaehee严肃点点头。你不由自主地脑补姜助理的眼镜旁边开始冒出的“我很专业”的小星星，微微扯了扯嘴角。  
“但与其想‘万一这样万一那样’，不如有话直接和他说明白。误解带来隔阂，反复想气急时说的话，只会继续让你们俩都不好过。”  
你知道她是对的，但还是怯怯地问：“那如果我们又吵起来呢？”  
“那就再吵。” Jaehee冷静地抿了一口自己的咖啡，你也学着抿了一小口。她说：“吵到达成共识，这也是恋爱关系运作的一种机制。”  
你忍不住笑了出来：“Jaehee，你好像很有研究？。”  
“我又不是从来都没有约过会，而且...”她理了理微乱的衬衫袖口，慢条斯理地说，“有些经验在各领域中是通用的，无论是对工作，生活，还是梦想。你之前是这么教我的。我学到了。”  
“Jaehee——” 你感动得呼了半口气。  
她补充道：“另外，考虑Saeyoung在遇见你之前从未处理过恋爱关系，你们俩又一下子就结婚了。虽然我们都知道你们简直天造地设，但因为整个进程太快了，你们还需要时间和空间互相磨合...正常的，生活习惯上的磨合，不是指之前‘共渡难关’那样的。”  
“啊，Jaehee，你为什么总是这么聪明理智呢？”你长叹一声，挫败地把脸贴在茶几台面上。  
“经验使然。” 她答道。  
“你没比我大多少？”你反驳说。  
“我在RFA比你待的时间长两年。这意味着，我和他们打交道的时间长到足以知道，你们就是一时想不通。”  
“好——吧——”你屈服了，迟疑着拿起手机。你知道自己该给Saeyoung打个电话谈谈。你知道Jaehee说得很有道理，但想到他的话，你还是心里发冷——你从没想到过Saeyoung会那么说话，会和你那么说话，那么刻薄地说那句话...  
不，在Rika公寓的时候，他也用漠不关心的面具试图挡住你，把你推开。只是那时候你不把他的话往心里去...唉，现在想想，真佩服那时候的自己。也许互相表明心意让你没有了防备。而就是因为这样，这次无论是偶然还是有意，他的话才因此能够伤到你。  
你该和他谈谈...但不是现在，你还需要时间。其他人都私下发了短信问你，也都说Saeyoung已经知道错了他很后悔。甚至Saeran也给你发短信说Saeyoung在地板上躺了好一会儿了，他踢了一脚都没起。透过不长的信息，你能感觉到Saeran的不安和担心。你不希望Saeyoung也像你一样内疚沮丧，吵成这样你也有错。但你还是没做好和他谈谈的心理准备。  
Jaehee看到你盯着手机一直犹豫，又叫了你一声：“你还好吗？”  
“还好...我就是...”  
“嗯，要不你先打给Zen？他可是情感问题专家。”  
你笑了：“我真的没事。”  
你正要把手机放回茶几上，突然一个熟悉的铃声响了起来，你们俩都吓了一跳。屏幕上Saeyoung的名字闪了起来——Saeran一定刚黑过账号，头像被换成Saeyoung脸朝下躺在地板上照片了，Meowy在他旁边蹲着。  
有趣。铃声响得你心慌，但你还是微微扬起了嘴角。你没接，电话落进了语音信箱。Jaehee注视着你，眼里的“不敢苟同”显而易见。 你顶不住她目光里的压力，解释道：“我还需要一点时间。”  
“你爱他吗？”  
“当然！” 你不假思索，“我好爱他！”  
她笑道：“你们会和好的。”  
Jaehee站起来，把空杯放进水槽里冲洗，背对着你说：“如果实在还不想回去，你可以在这过夜。但记得明早就去做点什么。”  
“我今晚可能不会一直待在这里。” 你略一犹豫，下定决心，晃着快要凉透的咖啡说道。  
“也好。那祝你好运。”


	10. 道歉

19:28|你：Saeran？  
19:30|Saeran：嗯？  
19:30|你：你稍微出去一会儿好吗？我担心...  
19:31|Saeran：如果是担心我哥，那别担心了，回来吧  
19:32|Saeran：他不停地在装装拆拆  
19:32|你：...装装拆拆？  
19:32|Saeran：烦死了，他刚把遥控器都拆了。回来吧  
19:33|你：我会回的。我就回来。  
19:33|Saeran：好。什么时候到？  
19:34|你：嗯，我想你出去待一会儿。可能一会儿还会吵起来，所以...你也不喜欢听人大嚷大叫的吧？能拜托你出去一会儿吗？  
19:36|Saeran：行，我就出去。  
19:37|你：谢谢！T-T ...对不起，之前吵架的时候没顾及到你...  
19:45|Saeran：没事，快回来吧。我马上走。  
Saeyoung搞砸了，砸得稀烂，他现在知道了，还牢牢记住了。该死的好记性，每个细节一清二楚，令人懊恼。他要是够冷静就好了，那他当时就知道不该那么说话了。  
你最终会原谅他的，一定是这样的，你是爱他的。毕竟，夫妻总是会吵架的，这是正常的...他都知道。  
但你们从没这么吵过...Saeyoung不知道怎么应对这种情况，这对他的算法是个未知参量。他甚至对此无能为力——因为你不肯和他说话。  
他真的在认真考虑做台时光机了。  
Saeyoung花了三小时又装了一台机器猫。新的机器猫长得像Meowy一样，小小的，很好带，还能录音。他决定叫它Nyancy。Nyancy录下了他这几小时的自言自语，包括翻来覆去地骂自己白痴和练习道歉的部分。被其他声音骂微妙地让他有满足感。Saeran今天意外地安静，于是这猫就派上了用场。  
Saeyoung躺在地上。时间变得没有意义了。他不知道自己躺了多久，只知道打的电话你一个都没有接，于是它们“嘟嘟嘟”地排队一个接一个跳进语音信箱。你没有关机，只是不接他的电话而已。他给你的手机定了位，知道你在Jaehee那里。但打给Jaehee毫无意义——他想过，打给Jaehee，叫她把电话递给你。但Jaehee不会照做的，他不用试都知道。  
Saeyoung仰躺在地上，侧头盯着自己的手机发呆，希望你能打电话过来。Nyancy时不时用他自己的声音骂他是个蠢货——噢，它可真是个可爱的小猫咪，就是说话难听了点。  
刚才Saeran踢了他几脚，应该是试图叫他起来，他抱怨电视遥控器被他拆了。那有什么办法呢？他得做点什么让自己忙起来。Saeran也不管他了，他早就走开了，他孤零零惨兮兮地自己在地上待着，Nyancy不停地挑剔着，用他自己的声音。啧，就知道马后炮。  
这时，Saeran背上包，说：“走了啊。”  
Saeyoung惊恐地坐了起来，面无血色地问：“...你也要走了吗？”  
他的心不受控制地飞跳起来：要是你和Saeran都走了，他就得再独自活着了？不！他已经习惯现在的日子了，再来一次...他不行的。  
Saeran也感受到了Saeyoung突如其来的焦虑，他垂眼看了自己哥哥一眼，表情微松，带着几不可见的尴尬，低声说道：“我...我去Yoosung那。他说要给我建个LOLOL的账号，还要教我怎么玩。”  
Saeyoung听了一下子很矛盾——Saeran能主动去和别人交流，特别是RFA的人，他太欣慰了。老实说，Yoosung简直是首选，毕竟他是好兄弟嘛，他们关系本来就不错。另一方面又有点微妙的不悦：为什么Saeran不叫自己教他呢？  
等等，我以前有和他说过我是全服第一吗？呃嗯...好吧，那这就不算问题。  
“这就走了？”Saeyoung问。  
“对。开你辆车。”Saeran挥挥手迈进车库。Saeyoung惊叫着连滚带爬地追了上去：“不！别碰我宝贝儿——”  
晚了。他只追上了车尾气。Saeyoung呆呆地看着安保系统自动重启，库门缓缓关闭，百思不得其解：Saeran怎么知道我把钥匙放在车牌后面的？我说过吗？  
他边想边挪回客厅。现在屋子里更安静了，除了设备运转的嗡嗡嗡，什么声音都没有了。突如其来的孤独让他的腿一软——他可能再也习惯不了这种静默了。生活痕迹到处都是，Saeran的，你的，可他不知道你什么时候才能消气回来——或者，还回来吗？  
至少Saeran一个晚上都不会回来了。  
“喵喵喵~”Meowy轻快地小跑过来，在他的脚旁八字形地蹭来蹭去，“不难过喵不难过喵！女主人要回来了不能难过喵！”  
“对对对...”Saeyoung喃喃地应着。  
“白痴！蠢货！混蛋！”Nyancy忽然从Meowy背后跳了出来，还把Meowy推倒了。Meowy“啪叽”地摔得四脚朝天，“喵”了一声才委委屈屈地慢慢爬起来。  
Saeyoung手指伸到镜片后揉了揉眼睛。很晚了，平常这时候都该已经吃完饭了，但今天他一点胃口都没有。连蜂蜜黄油薯片都失去了它永恒的吸引力。他的肚子响亮地抗议了一声。  
它也和他过不去，他不想理它。  
“关机。”他转而命令两只机器猫道。  
“不行喵，要让主人高兴起来喵！”Meowy说道。  
“主人是个蠢货喵！” Nyancy说。  
“你说得对，但我要洗澡了。闭嘴！关机。”  
“咻——关机中——”机器猫们应声启动休眠程序。Saeyoung叹了口气向洗手间去。才走到门口，又想起吵架时嚷嚷的最后一句话，还有当时你绝望的表情。他试探着抽出手机给你挂电话，这次连等待音都没有，直接就进语音信箱了。  
他低咒一声，无力地把头撞到了墙上——如果你一直都不肯和他说话，那他该怎么办？  
也许你受够了。Saeyoung打开了淋浴喷头。也许这次他真的太过分了。婚前交往的时间并不长，结婚又已经够久了。那时候，先是RFA，然后是Saeran，你并没有时间好好思考这段关系。也许你现在终于意识到Saeyoung是什么人了。他不擅长和人交往，他现在都没学会在恰当的时机说恰当的话——就算差点因此死了几次都还没会。  
他不是永远没心没肺段子不断的707。  
这就是Saeyoung Choi，真正的他。  
你...不会的吧？你一开始就知道的，不是吗？你愿意和这样的他在一起，这是你亲手选的...  
或者，这次已经是你的极限了？  
他不知道。  
Saeyoung觉得自己头要裂了。  
分支太广，选项太多，他陷入了死循环，只知道追着自己的尾巴转，好像一只蠢狗啊。  
嗡嗡作响的头抵着墙，他反反复复地眨着眼，把水从眼睛里眨掉。他得和你谈谈，他要注视着你才能继续判断，不然这些胡思乱想根本停不下来...他必须见你。  
这时，卧室的门响了。  
Saeyoung吓得僵住了。是他想得太入神了吗？还是Saeran忘了东西？组织训练过这个...还是紧张！他必须冷静！没人能黑了他的安保系统，但随时保持警惕是特工的美德，特别是他刚刚才结完一个任务不久。不，不会有人反追踪得到他！但是...  
敲门声又响了。这次，Saeyoung确定他听到了。  
“哒哒~是谁在敲我的门呀？”就是这样，707欢快的语气能让人放松警惕。  
“...是我。”  
Saeyoung抓起浴巾冲了出来——你回来了！他急得差点一脚滑倒摔在地上，慌张地边喊“你回来了！”边伸手拉开了房门——你又把门拽上了。他再按下把手，忽然意识到门是你关上的，愣住了，接着迟疑不安地问：“...为什么不开门？”  
“先...麻烦你先听我说。”  
拒绝的话说不出口。一阵寒颤拂过Saeyoung的身体。他回答道：“好。”  
沉默弥漫，令人窒息。Saeyoung想象着在门板的另一侧，你紧紧地握着门把手的样子。然后，一个重重的叹息传了过来——  
“对不起。”他听见你终于开口，“我很抱歉。”  
他的血瞬间凉了。恐惧盘上他的脖子，起了一手臂的鸡皮疙瘩。  
然而你急急地接着说道：“下午是我不好，我自己心情不好，反而气出在你头上，对你说话说得那么刻薄。我吼你了，还抱怨你这抱怨你那的...对不起，我其实不是那么想的！是我自己压力太大没调节好。是我不好...你挺好的，我错了，我不应该这样。”  
你的声音透过卧室的木门，听起来有些模糊。  
“不！不是你的错！是我！我不应该顶你的...”Saeyoung的头撞在门上。  
“Saeyoung——”  
“我知道，最近我们压力都很大。我知道你不是故意的，我也是一时控制不住...对不起，原谅我好吗？”  
“Saeyoung，我...”等了很久，他终于听到你怯怯地说，“我原谅你了。你肯原谅我吗？”  
Saeyoung长出了一口气，闭上眼，终于卸下了心上的石头：“当然，我的宝贝。”  
“但...”你的声音颤抖，“你...嗯...”  
他紧紧地捏着把手，指节发白。他想马上就开门把你抱在怀里，抱住，绝不松手，但他不敢。他害怕了，怕得连你接下来要说的话都不敢听。  
你深吸了一口气，说：“下次我们吵架的时候...”  
你自嘲地笑了一声：“请你...不要用那种语气说你爱我...那种冷嘲热讽的语气，我受不了。你说过你爱我，很多次，很多不一样的场合，以很多不同的方式...但这个，我真的，再也不想听你这么说了，求你了...”  
“我的上帝啊！对不起！对不起！我错了！拜托了！让我开门好吗？”  
他的身体因渴望而发抖，他克制不住了。其实他一定要开，你也拦不住，不是吗？  
扶手被轻轻按了下去。然后他猛地拽开门把你按进怀里。Saeyoung还没来得及擦干，但你的手臂仍然环住了他，你的身体贴着他的，脸靠在他肩上。他闭起眼睛，轻轻地吻着你的太阳穴。  
“我爱你，即使是你生气的时候，我也爱你。”他认真地发誓。  
你“哧”地笑了一声，脸往上挪，贴在他的脖子上，半真半假地问：“哦~所以之前就是语气嘲讽了点，但其实没有在说反话，是嘛？“  
“是的，一点没错。”他撒谎道，“下次语气也不会不对啦！”  
“好吧...好吧，Saeyoung。”你往后仰。你的眼睛红红的，脸上还残留着哭过的痕迹。  
Saeyoung为此憎恶自己。  
他甩了甩头，先亲了亲你红肿的眼睛，然后覆上你的嘴唇。你一直抱着他的脖子。  
好像要融化在这个带着咖啡和盐味的吻里一样。Saeyoung搂着你靠在墙上，贪婪地呼吸着你的气味，享受着你的头发拂过他手指的感觉，他的心忽然变得很轻，轻得像要弹出胸口。要是时间静止，此刻永恒，那该多好！  
他确实该试试时光机了——这次不是倒流，只是停滞。这计划特别棒，你会喜欢的，绝对的。  
这时，你面颊绯红地从Saeyoung身上撑了起来，低头看他，眼睛闪闪发亮，和707极像的搞事笑容在你脸上漫开来，看得Saeyoung头晕目眩，悄悄庆幸起自己还背靠着墙。  
“嗯，亲爱的，你没穿衣服...”你偏着头笑问，“利用一下？”  
谢天谢地，Saeran今晚不在家。Saeyoung这也才忽然注意到自己开门抱人的时候忘了抓住浴巾。不过这已经不重要了。  
“所以，为了庆祝和好？”  
“嗯，这算是吵架唯一一个让人不那么讨厌的地方了。”你慢慢地俯身向他靠近。  
“Saeran不在家...” Saeyoung喃喃地说。  
“哦~那是方便诶~我们...开始和好吧？”你的手越过Saeyoung赤裸的腰腹，越来越低，越来越低...  
他嘴角上扬。  
“哒哒，碰到啦。”你也皮皮地笑了。  
于是，特别美好的夜晚开始了。


	11. 欢笑总是突如其来

你在挖卧室的换衣间的衣橱。  
柜子大得不可思议，你边把看过的衣袋推到一边边想：婚后搬过来有几个月了，这还是第一次好好检阅它们呢。之前你每天换衣服就随便抓一件自己的就走，但今天，好奇心着实挠得你手痒痒。  
Saeyoung的衣服特别多！各种制服，西装礼服，休闲装之类的。你对他的日常衣品颇有微词——制服超多超可爱啊为什么不穿！每天净是套头衫加牛仔裤，再或者就是T恤加地上摸起来的随便什么裤子。所以柜子里的衣服好多都是新的。你边想边牵出一件裙子贴在自己身上，照了照镜子...嗯~  
Saeyoung也有许多假发，各种颜色，各种尺寸，有长有短，还有大箱的眼镜和配饰，都够你玩真人换装游戏了！  
突然，你想到了一个更有意思的主意。  
“Saeyoung？”你大声喊道。  
他没有回答。你偷偷从换衣间门缝里瞄出去，他轻轻地哼着歌，随着节奏头一点一点的，手指在键盘上敲打着。他跟你提过今天自己挺无聊，打算给你的系统加个杀毒软件——当然是专业的那种，虽然来源可能不太合法。  
这就是有个专业黑客当丈夫的好处？  
“Saeyoung！”你又喊了一声，还挥了挥手。他略带茫然地从屏幕上收回视线，重新聚焦在你的身上。他拽下耳机，朝你露出了笑容：“嗯？”  
你拉出一件衣服：“你为什么不穿这些衣服啊？”  
“不想穿啊。”他耸了耸肩，避开你灼热的目光，略微不自在地又看向电脑屏幕。唔，这就有些奇怪了。之前他即使真的对你说的话一点儿也不感兴趣，他也会看着你的眼睛，做出在认真听的样子，除非他真的有特别重要的事马上要做——但是给电脑装杀毒软件肯定没有那么重要。  
“但是看起来真的很不错的诶！”你又抓起另一件长裙从换衣间里出来，把它贴在身上对着Saeyoung转了个圈——森绿色的裙摆随着你流动着，显得布料光滑而平顺，是件很漂亮的夏季晚礼服。  
“那就替我挑一套，然后你也穿一套。”Saeyoung笑了，他双手撑着脸颊，卖萌道，“我品味不错吧~”  
“嗯...我很怀疑哦~”你仰头装模作样地闻了闻空气，皮皮地向他眨眨眼，又跳回换衣间，把裙子挂了起来，“这颜色明显和你的发色不搭呀。”你又拣了一件女士衬衫出来。  
“嘿，所以我才戴假发的嘛！”  
“我们去约会吧？”  
“马上就去？”  
“现在就去！”你唱歌，“我心痒痒~想要挠挠~”  
“我有止痒药膏。”Saeyoung玩笑道。他把你的笔记本电脑和耳机放在一边，也走进换衣间。  
你环住了他的脖子：“我更喜欢自然疗法。”  
“那用小苏打？”  
你凑近他的耳朵，小小声地说：“我们今天换换角色？”  
“噢~”他不安分的手捏住了你的屁股，“变~~态~~”  
“哎呀，你知道我不是这个意思啦！”你大笑着，悄悄在自己小本本上记了一笔：Saeyoung不讨厌被压。可以试试...不愧是你，Sayoung！  
“你给自己挑件衣服，然后再给我找顶假发，马上就换？”你话音刚落，Saeyoung的眼睛“叮”地亮了起来，迅雷不及掩耳地啄了你一口：“爱你！”  
你看着他往换衣间去的背影，呼了口Saeyoung味的空气，笑出了声，快步赶了上去。你还没决定好要什么样的假发，但最好戴完看着像个帅哥~  
“嘿亲爱的，你得帮我了，这我一个人戴不上去。我还是第一次戴假发呢。”  
“就来...好啦！以前出任务的时候，我也帮Vanderwood夫人戴过呢~”Saeyoung取下两件夹克按在身上，说，“怎么样？是选这件，还是这件？哦天哪，这是人家的第一次约会诶！人家家要看起来敲可爱喔，小甜甜~”  
他的音调比平时高，但不像一般人恶搞的时候捏起嗓子的女声。他说得就像嗯...就像他一直就是这个声音一样！真让人印象深刻...  
对了，他是不是有次在电话里冒充过猫总？那次真的，听起来特别可信！  
你也样学样地压低了声音。听起来不像他那么自然，但至少有点那个意思了：“你穿哪件都好看。给我挑件可爱点儿的？我想看你最好的样子。”  
他像个可爱的小姑娘一样“咯咯咯”地笑起来：“我最好的样子？那可不适合出去玩哦~”  
“那~我~也~要~看~”你环住了他的腰。  
“下次吧，等你学会怎么温柔地对待一位可爱的小姐的时候...” Saeyoung朝你隔空“啵”了一下。 你手摸上他的胸，悄悄按了按，他立刻娇喘起来。 老实说，如果Saeyoung足够认真，他的演技是可以和Zen相提并论的，扮了这么久天衣无缝，估计他当年没少出渗透任务...  
“胸好平啊...”你呵了口气。  
“马上去隆！”他拍着胸脯向你保证道。  
“你有胸垫吗？”你呼了口气，换回本音，好奇地问  
“有啊，各种尺寸的。”他点点头，“不太喜欢穿，能不穿就不穿的。你希望我穿吗？”  
“放在哪里？”你扫了扫换衣间，一副都没看见。  
“在梳妆台的柜子里。”  
你看了看他的胸，还有马上要换的衣服，嗯...夹克衫应该都会盖住的吧？  
“你想穿吗？”  
“不想，太闷。不穿更舒服。”  
“那么，没有巨乳！”你反手松开暗扣，把他衣服里的胸罩也一把抽了出来。  
“真空万岁！”Saeyoung双手高举过头，欢快地附和道。  
你们莫名兴奋，像对激动的猫头鹰似的跺着脚绕圈“噢吼吼吼”地笑...当Saeyoung的笑声开始慢慢像猴子叫的时候，你终于停了下来，轻轻地给了他肩膀一拳。他大笑了一会，又回来挑衣服。  
衣柜里还有很多Saeyoung的休闲装。很容易分辨他喜欢哪几件——要么就是看上去明显特别高级的，要么是穿得特别旧的。而且很有意思，好像有角色标签贴在衣服上一样，你都能大概猜出来Saeyoung 穿着的时候是在扮什么样的角色。  
不过，你要拿一件不一样的，与众不同的，穿着要非常自然的。这次，你才不要只是“穿着自己男朋友衣服”的姑娘呢！等等，这个主意好像也不错...？嗯记下来。  
“Saeyoung？”你又一次叫他的名字。Saeyoung正从发架上摘下一顶长长的红色假发，看起来像是他用来配女仆装的那一顶。他边拿边应了一声。  
“你为什么不穿这些衣服啊？”  
Saeyoung愣了愣，而后眼珠转向一边，食指无意识地开始卷垂下来的假发。你耐心地等着，过了好一会，他开口道：“因为....因为看上去会很奇怪？”  
“奇怪？”  
“女装什么的吧...”他假装不在意地耸耸肩，眼睛却悄悄转过来瞄你，“嗯有趣是很有趣啦...不过明明不是却穿着女孩子的衣服什么的，而且还挺开心的？”  
“嗯，怎么了嘛？”你撑着脸继续听着。Saeyoung惊讶地转过来看你，你意识到了什么，温柔地笑了笑，在他的嘴唇上啄了一下，“我早就知道了啊。”  
“你不觉得难受吗？”  
也许过去他被人取笑过？你看着他笑容尽敛的脸，只为这一瞬间的脆弱心疼：“完全没有啊！你穿着非常非常漂亮的！”  
他嘴角上扬：“你注意到啦！”  
“能把我化得帅点，让配得上你的美嘛？”你挑起眉瞟了他，带着刻意，做作地顺了顺自己的头发。  
“必须哒！”  
“然后，把照片都发聊天室里，看看有没人上当！”你兴致勃勃地提议。  
“拍情侣照！”Saeyoung也兴奋了起来，“先去Jaehee店里拍！”  
“哇，那她肯定立马就认出你了！”你笑了，“她好厉害好厉害的。”  
“嗯...你说得对。那我们先溜进Yoosung学校吧？”  
“先约会嘛！我好想约你啊~”  
“当然约啦，我亲爱的可可布朗尼~”  
“香草味八喜？”你低头闷笑。  
“榴莲菠萝蜜！”他笑着接上*，一顿，也低了头。你扫了一眼，瞄到他脸居然微微红了。Saeyoung不好意思地承认：“牙都倒了快。”  
“对！该给你约牙医了。”你眼珠一转，认真地盯着他，一本正经地点头道。  
“知道啦。”他会意，假装发愁地问，“是很久没有见牙医了啊...要几次呢？”  
你神秘地笑笑不说话，开始在衣柜里找医生的白大褂——毕竟，角色扮演是需要提前准备的嘛。


	12. 你闷闷的话音

“哦天！哦我天！我的上帝！!我亲爱的！！！”Saeyoung激动得浑身发抖，他快炸了！他盯着沙发垫子上的毛绒绒，整个人挂在你背上，手还在你肩上揉来揉去。他语无伦次，浑身哆嗦：“哦宝贝！它好可爱！好可爱！要死了要死了要可爱死了！”  
“嘘——”你忍不住笑起来。  
Saeyoung虽然看着随时要扑上去，但手指还勉强牵着你的衬衫。你轻声安抚：“你会吓到它的！”  
“天那！我不敢相信！你居然！你居然送我只小猫！！”他压低了声音尖叫，迫不及待地想凑过去。Saeyoung想陪小猫玩...想得挠心挠肺！他再三保证说会特别特别特别小心，但还好小猫和猫妈妈在一起...Saeyoung已经因为过分激动挨了一爪了。他只得在你的劝说下不情不愿地蹲到一边。  
“冷静下来才能继续和它玩哦~”  
但他越等越急，越等越焦躁——啊，小猫咪是多么可爱！毛绒绒蓬松松暖乎乎软绵绵的！  
“小猫真的好可爱！”Yoosung附和道。他和Saeran蹲在更靠近母猫虎妮的地方。 而小猫馒肚“咪咪”地叫着在地上蹒跚，像个颤巍巍地晃动的小绒球。Saeyoung好想把它拎起来玩它粉乎乎的小爪子再对着软软的肚皮吸一大口，然后把它在地上滚着玩儿。但某RFA成员义正辞严地表示，但凡Saeyoung但敢辣手摧猫，他就把它们统统打包带走。  
噢天！Saeyoung怎么会虐猫呢！永远都不会的好吗！他是在展示自己热烈奔放的爱~Saeyoung委屈地争辩着。  
Saeran仍蹲在母猫虎妮身边。他小心地摸了摸它的头，虎妮也蹭了蹭他的手。这一幕正好被Saeyoung瞄见。他沮丧地大叫了一声，把头埋在你背上。而Saeran抬头问：“为什么把猫妈妈一起带过来？”  
“唔，他们说虎妮脾气好，不怕被骚扰。”Yoosung会意地朝你们坏笑，你也咧嘴笑了，“所以Saeyoung也可以跟它玩，这样就不用太担心小猫的安全啦！”  
Saeyoung牢骚道：“为什么你们都觉得我会伤到小猫啊...”  
“不不不，我知道你不会呀，”你安抚地摸摸他的脸，“但你可能会有点过度兴奋？”  
“Jumin差点就报警了。”Yoosung边开玩笑边摸了一把刚慢悠悠地爬到手边的小猫。它被摸得一“喵”。Saeyoung的胳膊突然死缠你的腰，脸埋在你肩颈处闷闷地尖叫：“啊啊啊我太爱你了！”  
“迟到的生日快乐！”你低笑着握着他的手向猫伸去。虎妮仰头注视着你们在它面前坐下，好奇地“喵”了一声。而Saeran则一直一眨不眨地盯着它——从手的位置看，他喜欢猫妈妈多一点。Saeyoung却一心只盯着小猫看，他还从没亲眼见过这么小的猫呢！  
“嘿，小心别伤到猫！”Yoosung见他来拎小猫，忙出声提醒。  
“嘿，我们的友谊呢？我心好痛，我好受伤！”  
“Jumin可给我们看过监控，你骚扰伊丽莎白三世的那段...”Yoosung咕哝着，由着Saeyoung从他手上把小猫接了过去。Saeyoung差点为触手轻软温暖的一小团叫出声。  
他强作镇定，把小猫举起来贴到脸边：“天哪...我快哭了！”  
小猫馒肚被抱得不舒服，它在半空挥动四爪挣扎了起来。Saeyoung亲了亲毛绒绒的猫头，然后鼻尖戳了戳猫肚皮，逐渐沉迷。  
你看着他们俩，笑着对其他人预言：“嗯...馒肚会喜欢上Saeyoung的，且看着吧，它也会变成一只爱闹腾的小混蛋的。”  
Saeyoung虽然余光还向你们这儿瞟，但已经吸猫吸得不亦乐乎。你点点Saeran的手背，说：“也祝你生日快乐，Saeran。”  
Saeran诧异地抬头，却笨拙地又立刻移开视线，似乎一时不知道该说些什么。他又低头望向虎妮，虎妮还脖子伸长长地蹭他的手心。  
“你已经给了礼物了。”  
“我希望你也喜欢猫？”  
“哎呀呀，那我猜Zen是永远都不会再来啦！”Yoosung闻言，大笑着插话道。他肚皮朝下整个人趴在了地上，就为平视俩猫。  
“那我们就先不提，把人骗过来再说！”Saeyoung坏笑着把还在微弱地抗议着的馒肚夹在腿间。嗷他快被萌得升天了！Saeyoung暗暗发誓，睡前一定要使劲亲你。  
“不——”Yoosung大叫道。  
你唯恐天下不乱地点头：“我们可以给他看看我们的猫猫有多可爱！”  
“对！” Saeyoung的手指轻轻揉捏着馒肚的耳朵，“比伊丽都可爱~”  
“...同意。” Saeran喃喃道。  
Saeyoung激动地举起了双手：“哇！Saeran同意了！一致通过！最终意见达成！”  
“求求你放过Zen，让他一个人待着吧...”Yoosung势单力薄地为Zen说话，“而且他已经知道你养猫了啊。”  
“哦，这倒是没错。”你的表情似乎一点都不失望。  
“但还是值得一试。” Saeyoung一本正经地说。  
“不过，从猫开始挺好的。”Yoosung若有所思地说，“总比婴儿好。”  
Saeyoung的心脏在“婴儿”这词上停了一拍。他从没见过你脸红得那么快——你口吃的样子真可爱。  
“我...这个...不是！我们还没！Yoosung！我们还...还没有...”你慌忙地解释，Yoosung咧嘴坏笑，带着了然的笑，瞟瞟你，再瞟瞟Saeyoung：“嗯，所以你们还没打算？”  
“孩子”这个话题你们讨论过几次，但还没定下来，主要还是闲着的时候想想。Saeyoung渴望拥有一个真正的家庭，但他又不想因为自己的愿望逼迫你下决定。虽然Saeran幸福又安全，加上他有了个了不起的妻子，这想法看上去...相当可行。但孩子嘛...至少现在Saeyoung能从脸色看出来，你不太想和Yoosung说这个。  
于是，正义使者出动！  
“什么？孩子？难道你和Saeran不是我们的孩子嘛？”  
“喂你说什么啊我只比你小一岁啊！”  
Saeran也瞪了哥哥一眼：“我不是！”  
“吃好好，洗香香，Yoosung小宝宝，爸爸保护你~”Saeyoung唱着歌，又把手臂缠到了你的肩上。  
“我不是小孩子啊喂！！”Yoosung一把抢过馒肚抗议。Saeyoung捂胸假哭道：“啊，爸爸伤心了！”  
“Saeyoung，亲爱的，他们长得这么快...”你也靠在他肩上假哭起来，“我们家崽崽们也已经叛逆期了！”  
“别担心，亲爱的，”Saeyoung安慰你道，“Saeran会找份好工作，继承我们家族的荣光，他会做得很好的...就别太苛求这个一心沉迷游戏的啦。”  
Yoosung嗤了一声，嘲道，“不是你儿子我还真高兴。”  
Yoosung对Saeyoung的抵抗力越来越高...但这反而让Saeyoung更跃跃欲试了。他惊诧地质问：“怎么这么和你妈妈说话！”  
“可闭嘴吧你！”Yoosung翻了个大大的白眼，推了一把Saeyoung的肩，Saeyoung一脸受伤地说：“把你弟弟交出来！小猫猫的优先抚摸权你也没有了！”  
“...我真得搬出去了。”Saeran在两人打闹的背景里又一次深深地叹了口气。


	13. 调戏，挑眉和你嘴角的坏笑

你慢慢地舔着自己的嘴唇。  
口水吞咽，陌生的唇膏味顺流而下，在身体里滋滋作响。相同的味道在她的唇上跃动着光泽，发出热情的邀请。  
你残酷地无视，转向耳侧，她也配合地叼起你的耳垂吸吮，柔韧的身体水蛇般扭动着。你坐在她的膝上，她修长有力的大腿紧夹着你的腰胯，哀求般地摇晃着。  
你继续置之不理，我行我素...不过，真有趣，难怪Saeyoung也喜欢对你这样。  
开敞的衬衫堪堪地掩着重点部位，你的亲吻顺着她裸露的前胸向下，一直到肚脐，她在喘息中呵出了你的名字，被丝带捆在床脚的手紧紧地攥着床单，金色的短发带着汗渍散在枕上。  
头发的颜色没有丝带的红得鲜明。你看着她，指尖颤抖。  
是错的吧？你知道的...这么做是错的！你不应该做这种事...如果Saeyoung看到你和另一个陌生女人做这种事，在你们的床上，他...他会想什么？他会说什么？  
会被抓到的...你想着。  
有点刺激。却又像有冰刺狠狠扎进心里...太罪恶了。  
“别停啊~”她在你的唇舌和手指下颤抖着，裙子下的腿分得更开了。你没去动裙子——半遮半掩也一样美味。  
她问：“你怕了？”  
“你不应该说话。”你冷冷地说。  
她笑了，眼睛发亮。你是她的了，毫无疑问。她暧昧地抬了抬下身，邀请你继续：“那你快点。这样他才抓不到我们〜”  
你对着她的大腿内侧忿忿地来了一口，她闷哼着把头埋进枕头里。  
你更紧张了——你不该同意的。你是想过这个，但做起来还是太过了。太可怕了，这不行的，你做不到——  
心态崩了。  
你叹了口气，“噗通”仰面躺在床上，看着天花板——你是怎么想到这一出的？！你不该这么做！你不该这么对Saeyoung！而且，就算开始还有点色气，但现在只有烦躁，甚至一点感觉都没有了。  
“你还好吗？” 你的情人扭动着坐了起来，手按在膝上，担忧的神色一下子占据了片刻前还情欲翻滚的脸。  
真专业啊，令人印象深刻。  
“对不起，我不想做了。”你颓然松手，承认道。毕竟主意是你提的，这种感觉糟透了。不过看来脑补和实践之间的距离似乎有点太大了。  
“怎么了？不是商量好了的吗？！我叫得不够吗？”她警惕地问。  
你艰难地扯了扯嘴角，然后“啪”地捂住了脸。看着她似乎适应良好的表情，你的负罪感更重了。你垂下手，低低地说：“不，不是...”  
她的手捧着你的脸，来回抚摸了一会儿，然后顺着脖子向肩膀滑去。她挣脱了带子，不知道什么时候干的，虽然你毫不意外。  
你喃喃道：“我...我原来以为这，出轨play什么的，会很...很刺激。以前看过一些文。但实操感觉糟透了。”  
她被逗得笑出了声：“剧情很棒，但做起来不对？”  
“大概是这个意思。”你耸了耸肩，滚到一边，“抱歉，还让你陪我胡闹...”  
“诶嘿，实际上，”Saeyoung不再继续角色扮演，用回本音，大笑道，“虽然你摸都没摸，但这么说我好感动啊哈哈哈。（注1）”  
“对不起...你肯定心里不舒服了吧...”你的内疚感冒了出来。  
“嘿，”Saeyoung握着你的手腕把你往怀里拽，“我们在探索性癖嘛。如果我真的很不舒服，一开始就不会同意的啦。”  
“那你你确实就是不舒服了？”  
Saeyoung做了个鬼脸。嗯，考虑到他现在还带着妆，脸看着陌生又熟悉，感觉很微妙。  
“嗯...老实说我是不太...要跟别人争你，或者你可能背着我去找其他人这样的事。”你张嘴想说你绝对不会那么做，但他坏笑着继续说道，“所以我很高兴你是叫我而不是叫兰兰——”  
“Saeyoung！”你又羞又窘地打断他的话。  
Saeyoung叹了口气，然后捏起嗓子，用你的口气委委屈屈尖声尖气道：“哦我滴爱我滴亲亲老公Saeyoung我滴爱~”  
你没忍住，“噗”地笑出了声。Saeyoung挑起眉毛坏笑着补了一句：“呀Saeran长得和我的亲亲老公一模一样诶这怎么能叫出轨呢~~”  
“但我让你女装诶？” 你笑了，故意挑衅道， “比起Saeran，怎么看都是Jaehee更可能吧？”  
“Jaehee没有你喜欢的大宝贝哦”他唱歌似的大笑，夸张地扭髋甩胯。  
裙子被顶起来的形状来回划着，看着特别诱人。他拱起来蹭你，你伸手按住，不服输道：“有玩具的嘛。”  
“什么玩具？” Saeyoung一脸纯良地问， “你现在按着的这个吗？”  
“对呀，是啊，就酱。” 你非常认真地回答。  
Saeyoung把腿搭在你的肩上，问：“还继续吗？”  
你咽了口口水——确实也不是不想，但还有点膈应自己。你问：“介意我拿掉你的假发吗？”  
“噢！我的头发！！”Saeyoung大声假哭着作势捂头，然后麻溜地自己把假发连发网摘了下来。被压过的红头发更卷了，可你看着只有喜欢的。  
“感觉好点了？”他甩了甩头发，笑着问你。  
是好多了，虽然他看上去还是和平常不太一样...啊混蛋为什么他连化妆都化得比你好啊！  
“哦天！”你装腔作势地惊叫，“你居然是我丈夫扮的！哦，我的上帝！”  
你捂着胸口大喘粗气：“老公？！”  
“对！怎么样，被捉奸在床了吧！”  
“我就知道，不然为什么会突然就喜欢上你。”你低声喃喃着吻上他的嘴唇，“这肯定是有原因的。”  
Saeyoung的手“咻”地从你背后缩回来，又在腰下摸了一把，他咬着你的嘴唇吸吮着，拖着你再趴在他身上，然后正色道：“不是因为我太过可爱，无法抗拒嘛？”  
你的手滑到他的裙下，他把下身往你手上压。你叹了口气，坏笑道：“毁了你哦——”  
你笑容危险。这大概就是身为主宰的快感？特别是听到爱人的声音在欲望的重压下嘶哑...Saeyoung明显地抖了一下，咽了口口水：“那就拜托了！”


	14. 当你攥着我的袖子求我别走

他得做点什么，再快点！  
黑袍信徒们还在往这挤，拽着他们再往两边拖。Vanderwood在不远处愤怒地挣扎着嚷叫着什么。好吵，他头好疼，胸口狂跳，却镇静得迟钝。Saeran尖叫着挥着枪，V已经不动了...发生了好多事情。Rika高坐在宝座上看着。  
他必须做点什么，他要去帮Saeran...但他动不了！  
你在尖叫！Saeyoung猛地回头绝望地叫出了你的名字。你被拽着头发，下巴高高仰起，注射器的针尖抵在你的颈侧，你惊恐而无助地摇着头，泪水从眼角划过...  
“别碰她！”他大喊。  
“我们会皈依她的！”Saeran歇斯底里地大笑了起来，“崩溃了么，Luciel？！”  
“Seven，该死的！你赶紧做点什么！” Vanderwood捉住一个破绽，一拳撂倒拽着他的信徒。但Saeyoung没时间担心他，他冲着你的方向叫：“别伤害她！别！冲我来！别动她！”  
他转头去求Rika：“别！求你！Rika！”  
Rika冷冷地俯视着一切没有说话。奇怪，崩溃的应该是她才对，他应该已经救出了Saeran才对！不应该是这样的...你应该是安全的。  
你应该是安全的！  
“我得杀了她。”Vanderwood不知什么时候拔枪对准了你的胸口，神色略带遗憾，持枪的手却很稳，就像之前每次不得不执行组织的命令的时候一样。他总是这样的。  
Vanderwood说：“你知道的，Seven，情感联系会影响特工的稳定状态。”  
“Vanderwood，就这一次，别开枪，”Saeyoung乞求道，“如果她受伤，受任何形式的伤，我都和你，和组织，都不死不休！哪怕伤了一点点...我会掀了整个组织的，我发誓！我绝对会！”  
“你tm是在自杀你知道吗！”Vanderwood叫出了声。  
“我不在乎！”  
他会死的，但这没关系的。你安全快乐就可以了。但如果你死了...  
“我知道你不在乎。”你哭着摇头，后退了半步。Saeyoung难以置信地扭头瞪你。  
“是你？”他很困惑。  
你要去哪？你们在Rika公寓？什么时候到的？他讨厌自己一次又一次地伤害你，也难以忍受把你推开时心脏的刺痛...但他必须这么做。他必须确保你的安全。  
尖刻的话余音未散，萦绕你们之间。 看来他终于成功了。  
“我做不到，Luciel！”你抽噎了一声，抓着手臂，背抵着公寓门，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落。  
理智警告着他炸弹的事...但这不是已经解决了吗？Saeyoung看着你的嘴开开合合，自己却发不出声音。他讨厌自己。他想道歉...他为什么还不不道歉？  
“我很好...抱歉，Luciel。我不会...我不会再打扰你了。” 你低着头，刘海遮住了你的表情，“放心，我走，然后就，再不回来了。”  
“你还不明白吗？！” 他对着你咆哮出声。你惊得又往后贴了贴，Saeyoung更讨厌自己了，“白痴！你不能走！外面很危险！现在你只能给我在这个该死的地方待着！不准出去！”  
“我不！” 你大喊，他吓了一跳，“我才不想和一个一直伤害我的人待在一起！”  
“你不能走！你没得选！我不让你！”  
他错了。熟悉的火焰在你的眼里“蹭”地燃了起来，你昂然说：“行啊，那你就不让吧。”转身摔门就走。他忙拉开门追了上去。  
但你已经不在了。凉凉的泪水无意识地顺着他的脸滴落。他吸了口气，鼻子也有些堵。漫无边际的绝望压了下来。  
你走了，再也不回来了，你有危险，你已经走了。他头昏脑涨地跳下床，匆匆忙忙地从地上抄起条裤子套上，一心只想着怎么去追你，把你再带回到他身边。如果你走远了他就去窃听电话，追踪监控也行...不论如何，他必须亲眼见到你。他竭尽全力。  
他要乞求你原谅他...也许你真的会原谅他。  
你的最后一句话在他脑海里来回剐蹭着，撕扯着。好疼，疼得要短路了，他艰难地忍着，边追边痛苦地念着你的名字。  
你正在玄关往肩上迈小挎包，闻声睁大了眼睛转身，被Saeyoung的样子吓了一跳。  
他抓着你的衣袖直接扑跪了下来：“别走！”  
他抽泣着，手紧紧地攥你的袖腕恳求：“求你了...看在上帝份上，求你！别走！别离开我！我爱你啊！真的...我爱你。对不起...我...我真的...对不起！”  
“Saeyoung！” 你吓得蹲下抱紧了他，Saeyoung紧紧地抱着你发抖，“Saeyoung？亲爱的你怎么了？出了什么事？”  
针头抵着你脖子的情景在他眼前一晃而过，他快不能呼吸了。你会离开他，以某种方式，无法承受的方式...他受不了的，他宁愿自己死。现在他清醒些了，他知道自己不可理喻，他知道自己是在胡言乱语，他都知道。但你还在安抚他...即使他这么一塌糊涂，你也抱着他，轻吻着他的脸和头发：“我只是想出门买东西。你做噩梦了，亲爱的？别怕，我在。Saeyoung，亲爱的，我一直在这里。”  
Saeyoung颓然地咕哝着你的名字，把脸埋在你的胸口沉闷地抽泣。他抱得太紧，你被勒得有点疼，却只是继续低声安抚，直到他终于平静了下来。  
他终于好多了，理智也开始回笼。但还是很疲倦，不想回想，更不想放手。他小心地嗅着你的气味，无意识地数着自己的呼吸，还有你的手在他背上抚摸的次数。背上，脖子，头发...指甲偶尔刮过皮肤，有点痒。  
“对不起。” Saeyoung声音低哑地喃喃道，“...本来已经很久没有了。”  
还在组织的时候，他因为这种事受过罚，不止一次。  
“没关系。” 你在他的头顶按了一个长久的吻，他听到你的心在跳，“只是噩梦而已...你还好吗？”  
“我没事。” Saeyoung扭开视线，清了清嗓子。  
你后仰审视着他的脸。Saeyoung吸了一声鼻子，欲盖弥彰地用力擦了擦。他看上去肯定糟透了，特别是你还这么看着他。  
然后，你慢慢地低头吻了他。这是个安抚的吻。他的手指抚上你的脖子，来回扫着...没有针孔。然后顺着锁骨向下，滑落胸前，也没有弹孔。他终于放下心了。巨大的释然从胸口炸开，他突然用力加深了这个吻，把你拽进怀里，自己向后倒在地上。  
你压在他的胸口，挎包从肩上悄无声息地滑了下去。Saeyoung觉得自己逐渐从冰封中挣扎了出来...但这还不够。他想更进一步。他要你。他知道你能感觉出他的渴望。  
“去床上。”你喘着气从他身上撑起来，往房间里去。Saeyoung忙起来紧跟在你身后进了卧室，合上门。  
你的手触到了他。  
他拉着你倒向床。你注意到他的手仍然在颤抖着，于是扣了上去，收紧。Saeyoung同时吻上了你的嘴唇。  
行胜于言。而你此刻就在他怀里，如此亲密。你的主动仿佛昭告着：我不走，我在这，不会离开你。  
如果你能永远遵守这个诺言的话，Saeyoung肯定，自己会永远这么幸福的。


	15. 无以为报

这是你参加的第一个RFA派对。  
小时候，你曾把自己想象成公主。你长大以后会像所有童话故事里的公主一样，踏进金光闪闪的宴会厅。那大厅中央悬挂着璀璨的水晶枝形吊灯，暖黄色的灯光把拔地而起的墙壁照得亮堂堂的。它们围拢着淑女贵妇们的伞裙。裙子随着人们的舞步在厅中旋转着，像湖面泛起的漩涡。当宴会的主角，也就是你，迈入其中时，嬉言笑语忽然一滞，全场鸦雀无声。此时，英俊的王子则将上前伸出手，邀请你这位命中注定。至此以往，美酒美食，佳偶天成，羡煞旁人。  
RFA派对和这有一点点像。  
你穿着自己最好的礼服，还没达到“公主”的标准，可已经非常漂亮了。参会者们都穿得很体面，但不至于穿着皇家礼服（除了真的来了的几位皇室成员）。你在人群中穿梭，兴奋又紧张，心跳得飞快。  
这聚会是为你开的——整个RFA，包括Saeran都做了很多工作，想要弥补上次你和Saeyoung没能参加的遗憾。V的作品拍卖会不会再有了，但受邀者们仍然乐意前来，并表示愉悦。  
你热泪盈眶。  
V过世后，Jumin顺畅地接过了RFA的领导工作——他一向优秀且可靠。Jumin在考虑扩大RFA的规模，具体地说，是由元老发展RFA下属分会和会员。你，Jaehee和Saeran在做这件事。Saeran建了个与不同国家的RFA领导沟通所需的系统，而Jaehee和你在筛选分支机构的领导候选人。工作繁琐累人，尤其是压在临近宴会的时候。你们现在也还没给做完。  
候选和之前联系的意向捐赠者都已经受邀来了，你们得见他们。虽然聊天室内部一直有意见说开宴会的时间会不会太早，但你坚持，最好每年都差不多时间开。  
可这宴会的规模比上次还大啊！你累得悄悄呼了口气。  
今天你很早就出了门到了现场，拉Jaehee和Jumin一起做宴会准备。Saeyoung一直都没出现。他从上周开始就不在家了，说是接了一份任务。但他也说了今天会来。你知道自己该放轻松点，他也已经说了自己很安全，但还是特别迫不及待地想马上见到他！  
Saeyoung很久没有出任务出这么久了，久得你不由自主地回想起他告诉过你的，以前当特工的时候的“小故事”。你知道他现在不会再接那么危险的工作了，但你还是怕，怕得难受。  
你从角落里站了起来想出去透透气。Jumin恰好也站了起来。派对气氛热烈，但你还不是特别习惯成为人群注意力的中心。  
夜晚清凉的空气对你有好处...有朋友陪着的时候尤其如此。  
也许你该试着成为注意力的焦点？哪怕之一？你不是不知道大多数情况下怎么让人如沐春风，但是时间一长仍然会很有压力，特别是“让人慷慨解囊”是一切和颜悦色相谈甚欢的最终目的。  
你尽力了，你已经认识了几位愿意捐作品用作慈善拍卖的艺术家朋友...  
“你这每天过的都是什么日子...你怎么应付过来的？”你抱怨了一句，浅浅地抿了一口高脚杯，而后为清冽的酒香感叹出声——Jumin真的对酒很有研究，也许你该试着去交好他的酒商们...  
“实践出真知，习惯成自然。”Jumin按着露台的护栏遥望着远方的树木，“不难的。”  
“韩老师教我！”你捏着高脚杯用手肘捅了捅他开玩笑道。Jumin抿着嘴说：“我可以安排你参加某些会议。如果你愿意接受这份邀请，我不介意再雇位特助。我相信你的工作能力。”  
“噢还是别了！”你大笑,“不！谢谢！如果Saeyoung发现我又往自己碗里夹了份工作，他会杀了我的！”  
“你听他的？”Jumin恳切而困惑地问。  
“唔也不是...但维持亲密关系，需要有所让步。”你温和地说，“上次吵架以后，我已经和他商量好，要逐渐减少工作量。”  
Jumin真诚地表示理解，然后问：“既然让了步，那你给他开的条件是什么？”  
“还没开...”你又喝了口酒。哎，要现在向Jumin开口讨一瓶新的带回去会不会太过分？这酒配牛腩会很不错，你冰箱里就有一块，正好过几天就打算做掉。你念头倏忽一转：“对了！我突然有了个主意！”  
你扭头对着Jumin，热切地问：“Jumin，你还记得对Saeyoung造的机器猫吗？我记得你说过很感兴趣？”  
“当然记得。”  
你观察到Jumin的意动，微微笑了：“如果我能说服他...你愿意投资给他开店吗？卖机器人或者差不多类似的东西？”  
虽然还没和Saeyoung提过，但你想这个主意想了有一会儿了。你希望他别再出任务，太危险了，而且他自己也不喜欢，你知道的。但你也知道他总归要做点什么打发时间，不然Saeyoung 不知道会因为无聊干出什么事来...  
“有可能。取决于具体方案。仅猫式机器人本身，我是会投资的。但你的企划显然不止于此。”  
“Saeyoung需要一份新的事业，我不知道他懂不懂怎么才能不作为一个特工活着...”  
“你们达成共识后叫他打电话告知我具体规划。如果我忙就联系Yoosung。”  
你突然有点想笑，即使当上了总裁特助，Yoosung还是被Jumin叫名字，而不是“金助理”。唔，可能是因为Jaehee的关系？或者Jumin还没把Yoosung当做一个独当一面的大人...推测Jumin的想法还蛮有趣的，因为他的脑回路常常和一般人不太一样。  
“好的收到！”你应下。 然后你们开始边喝酒边聊各家可爱的虎妮，馒肚和伊丽莎白三世。说了一会儿，Jumin突然又把话题拽了回来：“我不理解，为什么你觉得Saeyoung会想开店？”  
“他告诉过我，有次他梦到我们俩一起在家玩具店工作...嗯，我觉得他可能会想开家玩具店？”  
“有趣。”Jumin低声道，“可我不信预知梦。”  
“诶？你不信吗？Zen的也不信？”你笑问。  
“完全不信。”Jumin的语气波澜不兴，听得你老想笑。你咬着下嘴唇使劲地忍，他继续说道：“不过，你是在替他要Saeyoung自己都没有想过的东西。”  
你没有立刻接话，而是放眼看向远处的树木。可能是血管里的酒精，也可能是因为聚会太过兴奋，你不由自主地喃喃道：“某种意义上说，Saeyoung是我加入RFA，继而和你们相识的起因。是因为他和Saeran的牵绊我才被加进聊天室的。如果不是他，我现在不会在这里，我的生活完全变了...但我好高兴。我想...我想报答他。”  
“如果他听到你说的这些话，”Jumin斟酌着，温和地说，“我相信他也一定会这么告诉你：你所给予的远超过从我们这里获取的。你不仅改变了他的生活，你也改变了我们的人生。”  
你的脸“腾”地烧了起来。Jumin不常夸人，但每次夸的时候都特别打动人心。你结结巴巴地说：“可...可能吧？但我觉得我做得还不够...吧？”  
“我不知道。”  
“句末语气助词在这里不表疑问。但还是谢谢你。”  
有人喊你的名字，你闻声转头，恰好看到自己的丈夫。他今晚英俊得惊心动魄——红色的衬衫，金色和白色相间的马夹，头发整整齐齐地梳到一侧，像婚礼那天一样。你被他帅得头晕目眩，简直喘不过气。他在笑——目光交汇的时候，你的心又被他偷走了！他眼中的爱意如此鲜明，旁人一瞥就能分辨。这和一年前是多不一样——你忽然很想哭...他怎么能这样！只一个眼神就让你不知所措，不敢对视！  
你好幸福。你想告诉他。  
“你终于来了！”  
“你迟到了。”Jumin冷静地摆事实道。但你早就迫不及待地冲了过去，猛扑着抱住了Saeyoung的脖子。于是Saeyoung顺理成章地短暂无视了Jumin。他坏笑着抱着你连转两圈，然后毫不遮掩地吻了上来。你们就在门口，他又刚进来——所有人都看到了。  
你的待偿还事项又多了一项——当众求吻。  
嗯...无以为报，希望神明保佑，有朝一日能逐项还清吧！


	16. 啤酒

“你认真的吗？”你在梯子上俯视着Saeyoung。  
Saeyoung现在即气又想笑还有点儿手足无措。你短裙的下摆让他不知道往哪儿看。在床上团成一团的虎妮抬起头看着你们俩，而小猫馒肚此时刚好不在——不，这不是重点！  
“你怎么了？”你一脸无辜地问，“Zen不好吗？”  
“这种奇奇怪怪的东西！你挂在卧室里！我们的卧室里！”Saeyoung半真半假地叫道。那是Zen的新剧海报，嗯...半裸的。宣发们真会利用Zen的肉体。如果是其他人，其他任何人，Saeyoung都不会说什么，但Zen，真的太微妙了...  
“你也明明喜欢的！”你好脾气地劝Saeyoung。  
“他是我见过的最帅最性感的人之一，但这不意味着我乐意滚床单的时候对着他的照片！”  
你对Zen的狂热是可以理解的。老实说，Saeyoung也很喜欢Zen，虽然和Jaehee比起来不足一提...但在卧室挂他的这种照片还是太过分了！想想吧，脱了衣服能看到Zen！你和他在床上的时候也能看到Zen！太过分了！  
“噢~”你眨了眨眼睛，“我倒是没想到这一点...”  
“是嘛！”Saeyoung激动地一拍手，“就是这样的！”  
你狡猾地笑笑：“那我上床的时候就有两个帅哥能看了！”  
Saeyoung捂胸大叫：“宝贝！你！”  
“能怎么办呢？我可就是这么皮呢！”你挑眉笑着甩了甩胯。Saeyoung从你飞扬的裙摆边沿瞄到了内裤——裙子真的太短了，特别是踩在梯子上的时候。  
“对...”  
你跳下梯子，跟着Saeyoung从卧室来到厨房，看着他打开冰箱取出一罐啤酒“啪”地打开。  
“诶？”你疑惑出声。  
“借酒浇愁，你高兴了嘛？”Saeyoung握着啤酒似笑非笑地瞟你。你可爱地咬了咬嘴唇。他又多咽了一口，睁大眼睛，耐心地等待你开口。  
你当然抗拒不了他的这种表情：“嗯...事实上，你在喝的那个，是Zen最喜欢的牌子。”  
“啊！”Saeyoung嫌弃地盯着酒瓶大叫了一声，又拎起来灌了一口，耸了耸肩道：“好吧，他品味不烂。”  
“我还以为你只喝水和胡椒博士呢！”你抱臂，眼睛亮闪闪地看着他，挑眉笑道。  
“这不说明我现在超——难过嘛！”他挤出两滴眼泪，夸张地吸了吸鼻子，然后边揉眼睛边大声控诉，“说！你更爱谁！”  
“当然最爱你啦。” 你笑这把手臂绕上他的脖子上。  
“‘最’？所以还爱其他人咯？”  
“啊啦，我有很多，很多爱。”你偷偷地告诉他。  
“噢？”他也配合地压低声音问。  
“对！我就是这么花心的女人。”你认真地点点头，“比如，我爱你的脸。”  
“我的脸？嗯确实我也觉得很可爱！”  
“对！还有你可爱的眼睛。我也爱！”  
“继续。” Saeyoung又抿了一口，极力绷着脸作出严肃的样子不笑出声来。偶尔作出吃醋的样子，还是不错的，特别是你给可爱的补偿的那部分...  
Saeyoung的手从你的腰上往下滑，把你用腿夹紧。  
你对他的动手动脚似乎毫无察觉：“我还喜欢你的幽默感，还——哎哎哎——”你尾音拖得长长地，偏着头对他一笑，说，“喜欢你让我在房间里挂Zen的海报！”  
“嘿！我可没答应这事！”  
“没答应嘛？你的手可不是这么说的！嗯...既然不想在Zen的海报前做，那把我的裙子放下来啊！”  
不公平！这是色诱！是不正当竞争！你怎么能这么干！正义使者现在满心满眼都是裙摆了！他别无选择了！  
Saeyoung瞪着你，低哼了一声，不情不愿地捏了捏你的大腿。你大笑着从他膝上跳下来。Saeyoung暗自庆幸安保系统装得不错Zen自己进不来，要是RFA有其他人看到这个卧室里的海报...噢天！会死的！  
不过他有办法的，他最后总会赢的。


	17. 亲密无间

Saeyoung肯定你醉了——明明没什么好笑的还弯腰笑成一团。他自己是没醉，但看着你也忍不住地想笑，然后你看着他也笑就会笑得更厉害。  
全场就Saeyoung和Saeran还没醉...对了还有Zen！但Zen他不算他酒量深不可测！要把他灌醉，这次买的全给他喝都不够。  
你们不得不提前回房间休息。Saeyoung照顾着你，Zen不情不愿地照看抱着酒瓶大哭的Yoosung——他俩这会儿不知道去哪儿了，Yoosung很可能已经醉昏过去了。Saeyoung边想边架着走，你边走边笑，嘴里叽里呱啦个不停。  
Jaehee和Jumin看上去像往常一样清醒。然而Jumin走路踉跄，怕是葡萄酒锻炼出来的酒量今天不太够用。Jaehee的情况也好不了太多，她差点一头撞上Saeran，幸好Saeran扶了她一把。Saeyoung正想打趣，才张口就被她瞪了一眼。  
“太蠢了...”Saeran叹气。  
“我喝得还不够...和你们这群家伙待同一个房间...不行...”Jaehee低声咕哝。  
“嘿，你不觉得蛮好玩儿的嘛？”Saeyoung笑得唯恐天下不乱。他眼睛一转——嘿，趁大家醉着，也许能挖点儿平时挖不出的大秘密！Saeyoung笑着扭过头：“天啦！合宿！Jumin你批准的吗！”  
“通常Yoosung的房间安排良好。”Jumin说。  
“那是因为他——”你打了个酒嗝，断断续续地笑说，“哈哈哈开玩笑的，是因为Yoosung嗯，乐于分享。他说的！他说一起！很棒！”  
“但是有时候不那么方便...嘿！”Saeyoung眼疾手快地拉了你一把，差点被带得一起摔倒在地。你边咯咯咯地傻笑着道歉边把脸埋进他胸前的衬衫。  
好吧，至少你很开心。Saeyoung叹了口气：“房间够的吧？”  
Jumin冷肃地摸出房间钥匙开了门，Yoosung已经横在房间地板堆着的褥子上打呼了。Zen一脸无奈地蹲在他旁边，听到开门声抬了头，正好看见Saeran扶了Jaehee一把——她尴尬而不失礼貌地再次道了谢。  
“等他昏过去我就下去继续喝！”Zen不满地踢了踢Yoosung，Yoosung哼哼了一下，打呼打得更大声了。  
“Yoosung躺地上会冷的！”你大笑着嚷嚷。Saeyoung把你卸在床上，你一咕噜滚起来又被他按回去，来回好多次，直到你放弃挣扎，安安分分地坐在床沿上，饶有兴致地看Jumin上上下下地拍口袋找手机。  
“你不去休息吗？”Zen问Jumin。  
“我？休息？确实，像是我会做的事...”  
“哦天！这混蛋也醉了！”Zen愤懑地甩头大喊，“你们酒量怎么都这么菜啊！”  
“...将与贵方保持联系。”Jaehee冷静地说着话把Jumin推到一边。  
“都醉成什么样...这才几点。”Saeran叹了口气。  
“嘿！别这么嫌弃嘛！晚饭超级棒的！再来一杯长岛冰茶！”你兴奋地高举双手，Saeyoung无奈地把你又按回去。Zen抄起一条毯子丢过来：“嘿，你可不能再喝了！”  
你发出了不满的哼哼，Saeyoung忍不住笑了一声：他还从没见你喝得这么醉过。要不是其他人在这儿，他还能让你看上去更有趣点。太可惜了。他扭头问Zen：“你还喝吗？”  
“喝呗。”Zen耸了耸肩。  
“加我一个。”Saeran喃喃道，“那个长岛酒喝起来不错。”  
“对！长岛冰茶万岁！”你在背景里发出胜利的欢呼。  
“姜助，休息室在哪？我手机呢？”Jumin问。  
“我已经辞职了，韩理事。”Jaehee嘴上牢骚了两句，帮忙安排了房间洗漱诸如此类的杂务。Saeyoung也跟去搬东西和拖走Yoosung。  
忙了好一会儿。等他再回来的时候，房间里就只有Zen和Saeran了。  
“嘿，你不来吗？”Zen笑问，“就算结了婚，也可以过过眼瘾嘛。”  
Saeran怕是还没“过眼瘾”的意识...想到这，Saeyoung干笑了两声。他有一点点想看看他俩醉了以后会怎么样，不过，今晚已经不能再喝了。  
于是，Saeyoung笑着回答：“噢那可不行，我是个负责任的人。”  
“天，说这话你的良心不会痛吗？”  
“该器官不存在。”Saeran也笑了。  
“有道理！”Saeyoung正兴奋地想补两句，突然背后扑来一床毯子，连着手臂把他包了起来。  
“哎？！”Saeyoung猝不及防地被向后拽倒在床上。只见你像个树懒样手脚并用地挂着他，脸贴着他的背。抓得很紧，他挣了两下居然没挣开。  
Zen拍手大笑：“哎呀呀呀...被套牢了！”  
“喂来帮我一把啊！”Saeyoung喊了一声又挣扎起来。Saeran和Zen闲闲地看着。Saeran甚至不慌不忙地拔出手机拍了个照，拍完还端详了一眼，说：“像寿司。”  
“发我一张！”Zen笑着喊。  
“嘿亲爱的，我知道七神超可爱但你这么抱我要断气了...”Saeyoung断断续续地喘着，边哄边小心地扒拉你的手。你在他背上恋恋不舍地嘟囔：“那...好吧...”  
Zen笑得更厉害了。  
“帮我一把啊喂！”  
原来你醉了就是这样的吗？这点他倒是没有记录。  
“不帮。”Saeran把手机塞进裤子口袋，挥挥手走了。哦这个叛徒！  
“抱——歉——啦——”Zen唱歌似的笑着说，竖起食指对着他摇了摇，“吧台在召唤！照顾好MC我们先走啦~”  
“叛徒！”  
“她可喜欢抱着你嘛。”Zen耸了耸肩，抛出了一个超人气偶像的退场营业笑，“咯哒”关门离开。  
这下Saeyoung是彻底落在你手里了，虽然他不很介意。可是你实在抱得太紧了，他连胳膊都抽不出来。Saeyoung无奈地笑了：“宝贝，你能松松手吗？”  
你坚定地摇了摇头，又把脸贴在他背上。Saeyoung耐心地等了几秒，你还是不松手，他开始有些不安了——你都没笑，这不像是恶作剧了。他甚至听到你抽噎了两声。  
Saeyoung突然警觉起来：“你还好吗？”  
他竭尽全力地扭头。可你抱得太紧，脸又贴在他背上，Saeyoung还是看不见。他故作轻松地问：“诶嘿？难道你也醉得大哭啦？”  
你轻笑一声，笑得和因为暴雨而害怕那天一模一样。Saeyoung见状立刻紧张地小声叫着你的名字，柔声哄你开口。终于，你重重地吸了吸鼻子，靠着他的背嘟囔：“你刚刚出去的时候，我在想...”  
“想什么？”  
你蹭了蹭，Saeyoung感觉到他的衬衫后背有点儿湿了。天哪你哭了！他恨不得马上转过去安慰你——但那样就要掰开你的手...  
“就是，关于你的事情，以前的那些，你告诉我的，还有就是...之前的事情。一年多了...”你的声音带着哭腔，“我好难过...Saeyoung，难过...我好想抱抱你。”  
Saeyoung一时不知道该说什么好。是有一年多了...解决组织和Saeran的事情，他忙着计划将来的事情，一直都刻意不去想它。  
他的拳头握了又松，最后，Saeyoung叹了口气——你在因为他难过。他有些心疼，又有些感动。  
“乖，松松手，让我转过来。”最终，Saeyoung垂眼低声道。你稍稍松了松手，才让他转了过来就又抱得更紧，还把自己的脸贴在他的脖子上。  
Saeyoung抽出手臂也拢住了你。他吻了吻你的头发，轻声道：“谢谢你...过去的事情都不重要了。重要的是我们现在在一起。”  
“我知道但是...”你重重地吸了吸鼻涕，哭喊道，“这不公平！”  
“对，这不公平。”他笑了，“但感谢上帝...因为这些糟糕的事情，现在，我和你在一起，哭得像什么似的，满脑子能想到的都是‘明天怎么样’，‘Saeran终于回来了’，‘Saeran都会讲笑话了’，‘我正抱着我可爱的妻子’之类之类的事情。我再也不用担心自己操蛋的人生会不会突然中止...有生以来的第一次！”  
他越说越惊，越惊越慢——他真的做到了！神啊！光想想都觉得不可思议...虽然这都是过去了的事了，但他真的，居然真的做到了！  
“Saeyoung...”你仰起头看他。  
Saeyoung先吻了吻你的鼻尖，然后轻柔地印上了你的嘴唇。亲完，他边偏过头去看你边喃喃出声：“我会愿意的...如果知道那样就能和我爱的人在一起，我会愿意的。这都要感谢你，亲爱的。我的宝贝。”  
说着，Saeyoung的额头抵上你的。你合上眼睛叹息，微颤的酒气熏得他打了个小喷嚏。你随即又睁开眼睛——Saeyoung下意识地屏住了呼吸。  
总是这样的，每次你用这种眼神看着他的时候，他永远克制不住地想要抱紧你，再抱紧一点。不会有人像你那么爱他。这种被爱着的感觉实在是太tm操蛋了，可他很高兴...真的很高兴。你眼角的一点湿润丝毫无损你在他眼中的美丽。  
“我也爱你。”你喃喃道，“非常爱你。”  
“棒！不过我尿急了...”  
你笑了：“哎！我也要上厕所！”  
“淋浴间让你？”Saeyoung挤了挤眼。  
“你才是站着也无所谓的吧！”你大笑着松手放他先去，可Saeyoung却没动。你闭上眼睛在他的唇上又印上一个吻，然后作势把他踢到一旁。Saeyoung配合地滚到床脚，开始哈哈地笑。  
他从你自一团糟的被单里挣扎出来笑到你摔下床，然后接着笑到你夹着腿踉踉跄跄地冲向洗手间，响得隔壁的人被吵得“咚咚咚”敲墙，开始不耐烦地嚷嚷着叫他闭嘴。


	18. 我的歌声里

难得的休息日...你终于可以做大扫除了！  
你讨厌大扫除，可家里真是脏得没地下脚。稍微乱点儿也不是不能忍...但干净的碟子全部都用完了！灶台和微波炉积了一层垢！连厨房的瓷砖统统灰了！家里猫毛扫成一堆比猫都大只！  
...这真的超出了你的忍耐极限。  
唯一值得高兴的是做大扫除的时候可以放音乐。Saeyoung的立体声音响很不错。而且Saeran不在家，Saeyoung正套着耳机，所以你尽可以爱唱什么唱什么，兴之所至还能扭两下。  
今天放的是英文歌单，以前听过的一些流行歌之类的...你边拖厨房的地板，边不时跟着音乐拄着拖把柄转圈，假装那是舞台上的钢管。  
突然，Saeyoung踩着袜子从客厅“biu”地滑过来，一下子吸引了你的注意力。他得意地发现你在看他，嘴里哼着小曲，滑稽地亮了个相。  
你拄着拖把柄大笑：“嘿！你怎么啦！”  
Saeyoung又助跑两步展开双臂踩在地上向你滑来，一把抓住了你的单边肩膀，晃得你一趔趄，差点两人齐齐砸到地上——还好他扶了你一把。  
“哒啦！我看到你在跳舞想一起！”Saeyoung夸张地挥着手模仿你之前的舞姿。你笑得更厉害了，边笑边比他更夸张地抬头挺胸模仿着他把那几个动作又重复了一遍——老实说，动作夸张得跟之前随性跳的那两下一点儿也不像了。  
Saeyoung莫名严肃地审视着，点了点头：“我明白了。”  
“所以，你也唱英文歌？”你问了一句，捡起拖把继续拖地，下巴和着音乐点着打拍子。  
“嗯啊，我不是一直都住在韩国的嘛，你知道的...”Saeyoung抄起一块钢丝球开始“嚓嚓嚓”地刷台面，“英语对黑客还是挺重要的...秘·密·满·满·哟！”  
“啊哈哈哈...在放的这些歌你听过吗？”  
“听过几首啦。”  
你“嗯...”地想了想，跑去把歌换成俗气又肉麻的情歌歌单。前奏一起，Saeyoung的头就抬了起来。你望着他，脸上露出了然的笑容。你跟着音乐故意荒腔走板地唱着，如果难得有一句唱得还可以，下一句就一定要踩不准拍子。你边唱边瞄Saeyoung，声音里满是笑意。  
Saeyoung开始是很一本正经地欣赏听着你美妙的歌喉。但你开始像唱歌剧那样吊着嗓子唱出猫头鹰的啸叫声时他还是破功笑得一塌糊涂。你借着歌词说你多么关心他，他对你又多么重要... Saeyoung没法走神，每次刚有什么念头，你的声音就突然变调，他的思绪就又猛地被拽回来。  
看着Saeyoung热泪盈眶很有成就感。他不很经常这样，这使得你尤其愉悦，就算嗓子有点不舒服也一样高兴。  
“哦天！救命！我快不能呼吸了！饶了我吧！”Saeyoung抓紧你换歌的间隙赶忙拽着你嚷嚷，喘着粗气，红着脸蹲了下来。  
哎呀，真可怜。  
你蹲到他身边，发现Saeyoung缩成一团是忍笑忍得快断气了。你又好气又好笑地捧起他的脸，条纹眼镜推到头顶上，把他笑出来的眼泪用拇指抹掉。Saeyoung还接着笑了好一阵，你温柔地注视着他，一直盯到他看上去能听得进你说话。  
“嗯，其实我刚刚是在唱，你给我的感觉。”你说。  
“约德尔唱法？”他问。  
你点点头：“情歌。”  
Saeyoung忙把脸埋在你的肩膀上，以免自己又哭又笑的狼狈表情被你看见。


	19. 传响

本来是说好的。  
说好的再也不做这种事，再也不做了的！你和Saeran都回到了他身边，Saeyoung早就暗下决心再也不要沾这么危险的工作了。可他现在为什么会在这？和Vanderwood一起蹲在安全屋里，惴惴不安地等搜查的人走掉...  
Saeyoung烦得恨不得把自己从窗户囫囵扔出去！不知道该恨Vanderwood还是恨自己更多点好：Vanderwood拉自己来的，他看在老搭档的份上应了，然后情况突然急转直下地操蛋。  
现在你既不知道他在做什么，更不知道他在哪。除了Jumin，RFA的其他人什么都不知道！他告诉Jumin本来也只是以防万一...  
万一像现在这样。  
“操！”Saeyoung看着一串串数字飞快地流过屏幕边低吼边用力扯自己的头发。他想联系你，但他最好别，如果被黑了天知道会发生什么鬼事情！  
Saeyoung对Vanderwood叫：“妈的我再也不干了！下次说什么都绝对不干了！”  
“我tm也一样！”Vanderwood边压低了声音和他对吼边偷偷往窗外看，见暂时无事才转头，“鬼知道怎么就突然这么操蛋了！”  
“我还以为搞了组织那么多破事，你会找份性质健康点的工作呢...”Saeyoung头也不抬，飞快地“哒哒哒”启动本地资料库的自毁程序。电脑他们带不走了，但里面的东西绝对不能被政府的那些人拿到手。电脑洗完一会儿手机也要洗...以防万一。  
“你tm闭嘴！我在组织待了多少年？我tm知道什么叫‘性质健康’的普通工作？！哦天...”Vanderwood也烦躁地把手插进头发里捋了又捋，“你当谁都能突然来个漂亮姑娘天降正义把你从这种屎一样的日子里捞出去...”  
“所以你去努力啊，帅哥也行。”Saeyoung冷笑，“我很开明的。”  
“呵，我管你开不开明，你腿怎么样？”Vanderwood问。  
Saeyoung瞥了一眼扎着绷带的腿，那里被子弹燎了一记。幸好躲得快，要是打中他这会儿就不在这儿了。Saeyoung讨厌外勤，整整一年他都没再出任务了，他对外勤已经太生疏了...天，你要是看到他的腿会担心死的。他现在走都走不了了。还好安全屋冷，伤口不算疼...  
但他们得走，越快越好。  
“不怎么样，已经不疼了。”  
“这可不一定是件好事...”Vanderwood嘟囔道。  
“我也觉得不是。”Saeyoung冷静地回答。  
Vanderwood是真心实意地关心自己，他知道。虽然有段时间没有联系了，但他们还是好搭档。对，Vanderwood曾经想干掉他，还不止一次。但公平地说，作为曾经的搭档，因为他的关系，Vanderwood面临的生命威胁也不是一个两个...绑走Saeran威胁他那次除外，这事Saeyoung不打算原谅他。  
“电脑？”Vanderwood打断了他的思绪。  
“清好了。”  
“棒。”Vanderwood又叹了口气。他稍稍蹲起来抬头瞄了一眼窗外，说：“有信号的话...你给家里打个电话吧，或者给那个富二代打...你知道的。”  
Saeyoung垂眼看向手机。Vanderwood是对的，他给打电话给Jumin要后援...天知道这后援什么时候能到！不，他不能让朋友冒这种危险。Jumin的责任是保证RFA的成员免受这种该死的威胁。Saeyoung不能打电话，不能拖RFA下水。让他投资什么的，如果有机会的话是可以的但是这个，不行。  
有机会的话...  
你还在等Saeyoung！该死的！他想听到你的声音想得发疯！万一再也听不到了呢？不不不你该开心而不是担心他，他得保证你开心。他走的时候对你说过很快就回，他没有骗人，他不想骗你。这是保护你，嗯，最后一次任务了，做完他就不欠Vanderwood什么了。现在...操。  
Saeyoung的手在抖。电话拨出去了，他把手机压在耳边，假装Vanderwood不在旁边。  
电话的另一端的家，你在的地方，应该入夜了。Saeyoung想。  
“嗨呀，嗨嗨！”你接通电话，欢快地打了个招呼。  
Saeyoung脸上露出了笑意：“嘿，亲爱的还没睡？”  
“没呢。”  
电话那头传来搅塑料袋轻柔的“嚓嚓”声，不知道是不是蜂蜜黄油薯片。你用半开玩笑的语气说过，他不在家的时候，自己会喜欢吃他喜欢的东西解压。  
“我在看书，希望看累了能睡过去。“  
这个习惯也很可爱。Saeyoung在家里塞了好多书给你睡前看，虽然他自己已经不怎么喜欢看书了...  
“嘿你还好吗？你声音听起来有点儿抖。  
“啊哈哈，这儿刚好有点...很冷，大概。听着，我，嗯...”他闭上眼睛深吸了口气，“我想你了。”  
“我也想你。”  
操，从语气都听得出来他又让你担心了。啊...为什么！为什么就一个电话你都能看穿他的心思！  
“Saeyoung...？”  
“嘘——”Saeyoung的胸口一遍又一遍地跳动着你的名字，“别担心，好吗？“  
“你这么说我更担心了。”  
“我只是想...听听你的声音，跟你说声晚安，告诉你我爱你。真奇怪...我怎么这么快就忘了你的声音了，哈，哈哈，记性这么糟啊，没办法，我只能一遍又一遍烦你啦，每次忘记的时候，都打电话给你。”  
Saeyoung的腿狠狠地抽疼了一下。他抹了把脸，然后掌根按在眼睛上。你沉默了很久，久到Saeyoung快忍不住哀求你开口说点什么，或者自己再随便说点什么填补这令人不安的沉默的时候，你终于低声道：“Saeyoung别怕，好吗？你会平安回来的。“  
他何德何能！  
你肯定猜到他骗了你了。你怎么就不生气呢？！Saeyoung只听出了满满的信任和担心...噢天！  
不能哭，尤其是不能当着Vanderwood的面。  
“我会的。”  
“你答应我了，一定要做到，好吗？我相信你。”  
在你说这句话之前，Saeyoung没有意识到，自己有多想听你这么说。他差点就绝望了，满脑子都是你被他卷入的各种乱七八糟的危险。他答应过你要保护你的安全的！如果他死了...你会难过的吧？去薄荷眼找Saeran的时候，你说过的！  
“如果你不在了，我也不会幸福的。“  
他得想想办法，虽然自己走不了路，这不是还有Vanderwood嘛。嘿他们得想法儿从哪溜出去。以前也不是没遇到过这种情况...Saeyoung的语气中多了丝笃定：“我很快就会回来啦。”  
“你会的，我等你。”你的声音多了几分笑意。  
“替我好好睡一觉吧，不过先把电话给Saeran，快点。”  
Saeyoung听到你跌跌撞撞地从床上跳下来冲出房间，不一会儿，有人接起了电话。  
“Saeran，帮我个忙，动作要快！十分钟内我就得把这个手机处理掉...”外面一阵车声，Vanderwood忙向他做了个挂电话的手势，Saeyoung立刻改口，“划掉，五分钟。”  
他听见Saeran快步开门坐在电脑椅上，他的宝贝儿们嗡嗡地运转起来，键盘哒哒啪嚓地响。他曾经为Saeran被逼成了和自己一样的黑客咬牙切齿，但此刻他居然有点儿想感激Rika。  
他听见Saeran在电话另一端说：“遇上麻烦了，混蛋老哥？说吧，要我做什么。”


	20. 耳畔低语

Saeyoung在病床上。  
这不是你第一次看到他双眼阖起脸色苍白的样子。再回想上次在医院探望他，恍若隔世，可你还是怕得浑身发冷。而这次...  
他还活着，感谢上帝，Saeyoung还活着！  
Saeyoung腿上挨了一枪，中度失血，几处骨折，身上还零散地有几处划伤和烧伤...可能是被拷问过。他没来得及说，你也不敢乱猜。Jaehee仔细看了医生的诊断报告，告诉你Saeyoung已经没有生命危险了——他只是受药物影响，还要昏睡一阵。Vanderwood没中枪，其他情况和Saeyoung差不多，也在病床上躺着。Jumin已经把Saeyoung出发前告诉他的部分全跟你说了，你不想再问任务的细节——剩下的你猜也猜得出来。  
Vanderwood拉他出了个潜入调查的任务。任务当然有风险，但不该这么危险...  
有哪出了问题...很大，很大的问题。  
你也许该生气？生Saeyoung的气？还是Vanderwood？或者Jumin？你气不起来。你只觉得筋疲力尽——你再也不想这么胆战心惊地等消息了，只想一切快点回到日常轨道上去。  
够了。Jumin和Vanderwood已经够自责了。  
Vanderwood中间醒过一次，Saeran去看了他，表情冷冷的，一身戾气，把你们都吓坏了。没让他说几句，RFA的人七手八脚地把人架了出去，按到Saeyoung的病房里和你一起待着。  
哦对，RFA的其他人也来看过Saeyoung了。医院劝亲属留下，其他人离开。这也挺好的。你一般挺喜欢和他们在一起，但现在你真的需要安静一会儿。  
“...早知道我就带Meowy来了。”你边搅着刚泡好的咖啡边对Saeran说道。医院的咖啡闻起来糟透了，也许你该叫Jaehee一会儿给你带一杯。或者明天她来的时候带也行？反正今晚是睡不着的。你想。  
Saeran一声不吭。他若有所思地望着病房窗外的蓝天，偶尔瞄一眼昏迷不醒的Saeyoung。  
你从来猜不透Saeran的想法...也许只有Saeyoung才知道他在想什么。  
你提起椅子向前挪了两步，在窗边轻轻地放了下来，和Saeran并排坐在了一起。  
你问：“你还好吗？”  
“还行。”  
你不确定Saeran的回答有几分认真。  
Saeyoung说过，他和Saeran是双胞胎。双胞胎之间总有些奇妙的心灵感应，有的时候能感觉到对方的情绪。你有些嫉妒...Saeran能感觉到吗，现在Saeyoung疼不疼？  
“谢谢你...”你喃喃道，“他还活着...多亏你了。”  
Saeran冷冷地嗤了一声，膝盖上的手缓缓捏紧。他移开视线，望着窗外说：“这么危险的事情...他早该有点谱了，呵。”  
“他确实不该再做这种工作了。”  
“你为什么不生他的气？”  
你疲倦地叹了口气：“我怎么气？谢天谢地，他还活着...我气不起来。”  
Saeran困惑地眯了你一眼，又转头去看病床上的哥哥，低低地咕哝了一句：“...Saeyoung选的人，有趣...”  
你又把椅子搬回病床边上坐下，轻轻地握住Saeyoung的手，然后额头贴上他未受伤的肩，闭上眼睛。他的心脏在跳，你的手指轻贴了上去——理智告诉你他还没醒，但你还是希望Saeyoung能说点什么，什么都好。  
好累啊...不能趴下，会睡过去的。  
“不能再这样了...”你在沉睡的Saeyoung的耳畔低语，“你会死的...你也讨厌这样吧？我不行，我看不下去了，我不能由着你再这样折磨自己...”  
你眨了眨眼睛，眼泪从睫毛上弹了开：“我得为你做点什么...”  
你又脸他肩上埋了一会儿，蹭了蹭，然后抬起脸，努力地拉出一个笑：“嘿，这次你惨了...Saeran站在我这一边！怕不怕？”  
“切...”Saeran听见自己的名字，别扭地磨了磨牙。  
你忍不住笑了：“对哒，二比一，Saeyoung输定啦。”  
“...其实可以是六比一？”  
“对哦，RFA对Saeyoung？这可真赢得不要太容易。”你大笑着在Saeyoung的脸颊上长长地一吻，拉着Saeran起身离开。毕竟你还想再去看眼Vanderwood。 探视时间快到了，得快点。


	21. 被单下你沙哑的声音

Saeyoung讨厌医院。

他想家里的床，想家里的老婆，想家里的猫！治疗本身还是其次，在医院实在太无聊了，什么都不能弄，醒着唯一能做的只有揉揉床单...

好吧，至少麻醉打得很够，身上疼是不太疼。当然这都不是什么大事就是了。尖叫得太久了，喉咙倒是痛得一塌糊涂，还被打掉了颗牙，得拜托Jumin叫个牙医来给自己补上？哈哈哈，其实要不是自己现在半死不活地躺在床上，这还蛮可乐的——第一次找真正的牙医诶！

你对Saeyoung的这种态度不置可否，只是淡淡地告诉他，他现在看起来糟糕透了。

医生嘱咐Saeyoung别说话保护喉咙，然后允许了他回家卧床休养。因为他还不能单独行走，你请假在家照顾他。他现在全身上下没几块是好的，肩也伤了胳膊也折了，还差点就永远也下不了地了。谢天谢地，现在拄着拐好好复健还能恢复正常。不过医生还说，以后肩膀都要小心，不能太用力。所以工作的时候...

啊，工作。

Saeyoung盯着卧室的天花板，虎妮和馒肚两只猫在他身边蜷成了团，安逸地打猫呼噜。一想到工作，他胃酸都要冒到嘴里了，像要吐了一样。

[不过，比起工作，你的反应更让我不安。]

Saeyoung一个字一个字地在本子上写道。

你难以置信地抬眼，Saeyoung在你的目光下忐忑地放下了笔。你把本子丢还给他，迅速收拢好表情转身继续打扫，假装无事发生。

Saeyoung用力拽住了你的衣角，可你没停。

于是，Saeyoung急得快炸了。

你生气了，明显的。当然反过来如果你也骗了他还差点死在外面，Saeyoung知道自己也不会温和多少。这次Zen和Yoosung骂得他臭头，Jumin和Jaehee也給出了严肃的批评。Saeyoung醒来以后只来得及看见Saeran瞪了他一眼，然后就飞也似地冲出了房间。再然后，他就没见过弟弟了。不过他听见Saeran在门外和你说话来着，轻言细语的。

啊！想要手机！Saeyoung又用后脑勺顶了顶床垫，叹了口气：他真的好想要手机！这样就能和大家说说话了！RFA的所有人都在生他的气，好吧，他能应付。他自己也生着自己的气呢！Saeran在生气嘛，稍微有点压力？但是你也在生他的气...Saeyoung慌了。你从来没有这么久和他一句话都不说！他不知道，但上次吵架的时候你也是一直不跟他说话所以——

可能，大概是，你生气了？

但你明明还在照顾他，比如不得不去厕所的时候...可是无论他问什么你又都不回答，可恶！

Saeyoung满心纠结地单手抠着床单，只觉得心跳得厉害。Saeyoung想要道歉，他想听到你的声音。可你少有的几次开口说话，不是让他喝点儿水，就是小心地问他有没有想要什么东西，期间还一直躲着他的眼睛。他的心都快碎成片了，偏偏还不能说给你听。

Saeyoung决定以后再也不出任务了，绝对，什么任务都不接！就算什么老搭档老交情跪着，爆哭，抱着他的裤腿嚎出声，他也会冷酷无情地照着屁股把他们踢出门去。从今往后，Saeyoung的手只为RFA握枪——当然，他们也不会叫他去做什么而危险的事就是了...他认真的！

你会相信他吗？你会觉得他在骗人吗？707一直是个骗子，Luciel也是个骗子，但Saeyoung不应该是个骗子！...Saeyoung不想让你觉得他是个骗子。

止痛药快代谢完了，浑身又开始一阵阵地疼。Saeyoung瞄了一眼时间，该换药了。太好了，这次你过来他一定好好道歉，求你和他说说话，说什么都行！他只是想和你好好谈谈，看看你有多生他的气，他还能做点什么...要是你能再对他笑笑就更好了...

门开了，但进来的却是Saeran。Saeyoung惊愕地看着他带着水和药，拉过椅子，扭身把托盘远远地放在床头柜上。放得太远了，除非他拔长了身体去够才勉强够得到。他困惑地抬头看Saeran，Saeran抄起放在他手边的本子和笔，重重地砸在Saeyoung腿上，冷冷地问：“不是说好了的吗？你怎么又做这种事！”

是啊。Saeyoung恍惚地听着弟弟颤抖的质问想，他们约好了的，再也不做这么危险的事情了。

即使“危险”的定义还有待商榷，但他们俩都曾做过...自由职业——Saeyoung是因为无聊，Saeran是因为想挣钱搬出去。不过之前都没有陷入过这么危险的境遇过...他也不是故意的好吧！

不过食言就是食言了。

[本来没这么危险的。]

Saeyoung摸过本子，写道。

Saeran不以为然地皱了皱鼻子，嗤了一声。Saeyoung沮丧地把自己的头在床头撞得咚咚响——这话说得他都觉得虚，但事实就是这样的啊！

平时明明都是你来的，今天为什么变成了Saeran？

“她在休息。”Saeran瞥了Saeyoung一眼，说，“顺便听点建议。”

建议？

Saeran带着微妙的恶意一嗤：“问怎么‘处理’掉你。”

Saeyoung一下子就慌了——你已经在问怎么处理他了吗？等等你要处理他！你在问谁？你要做什么！

Saeran看着Saeyoung不断变换的神色和越来越绝望的脸，终于大发慈悲地补了一句：“她说要给你找点新的事情做。”

Saeyoung在窒息的边沿续上一口气，向弟弟投去询问的眼神。Saeran双臂交叠在胸前，翘着二郎腿靠在椅子上，点着下巴看他的双胞胎哥哥，不情不愿地说：“你...讨厌做黑客，做幕后的脏活...我也是。”

他转头放空，喃喃补充道：“但你得有些事做。”

Saeran说得对。

Saeyoung有个习惯，不管是工作还是别的事情，他常常做着做着就把想法叨叨出声，里面就不乏吐槽，你跟Saeran一定也听过不少。比如他巴望着自己真能像Vanderwood说的那样，攒钱过上安逸的生活。但这不现实，他还想享受生活的乐趣，一成不变不适合他，太闷了。

“你不能再这样了，”Saeran的声音打断了Saeyoung的思绪，“我不会原谅你的！”

他抓起水直接把药给Saeyoung灌了下去，手法粗暴得简直不像是在对待病人。但Saeyoung也没法儿怪他。现在Saeyoung只希望你能快点回家，这样他就可以想方设法地补偿你。反正这会儿Saeran也听不进去道歉——当然也听不到就是了，自己嗓子都没好——拉他他只会更气。

天一点点黑了，你还是没有回来。Saeyoung头昏沉沉的，半梦半醒...忽然床面一沉，熟悉的人影轻柔地上了床，他惊起来，手不由自主地伸了出来抓住了你的手臂，把你吓了一跳。

Saeyoung在盯着你看...你紧张地摸了摸自己的剪短了的头发，避着他的目光，轻声问：“吓到你了？”

你为什么一直躲着他注视的眼睛？外面正是傍晚，房间里昏沉沉的，你泪痕交错的脸却仿佛印近了Saeyoung的眼底。他莫名笃定你一定是哭过了——你的声音带着沙哑的颗粒感，磨得他的心生疼。愧疚和恐慌快把Saeyoung淹没了——他又把你弄哭了。

“...我还以为会好点呢，就，换一下，这样。”

为什么？Saeyoung想问，又问不出声。你关灯，掀开被子的一角钻了进去，紧紧地偎依在他身边，手却没有伸出去碰他。Saeyoung松手，又抓紧，又松开。每次才放开你的手臂，浑身就像要烧起来那么难受。

“我...我应该...我应该生气的！”你喃喃道。黑暗给人以温暖的安全感，你继续说道：“我该生你的气，你骗我！做这么危险的事！还不告诉我！你居然做这么危险的事情...”

盖在两人身上的被子随着你无声的啜泣微微地颤抖着。Saeyoung怔怔地望着你，你卷着被子又往后缩了一点，抽噎道：“可我气不起来...你还活着，Saeyoung，你还活着！我很高兴...我好高兴！就算你骗了我我也，非常，非常...”

“...对不起。”Saeyoung的眼眶一酸，隐隐约约地疼了起来，在止痛剂的作用下，好像从身体深处不知名的遥远地方一点一点漫上来。

“别说话！”

你大叫了一声按住了他的胳膊，Saeyoung条件反射地反手去扣。你反应过来，握住了他的手。这个简单的动作让他的心一下子就亮了起来。在黑暗中沉默了几秒，你说：“...会伤到的，喉咙。”

Saeyoung并不在意。他真他妈的不在乎！但他也没有硬要再说什么，只是就那么，注视着你。

你的手微微一抖，吸了口气，身体前倾：“我...我不能让你这样对自己，再做这种的事！我...如果再发生这种事！我绝对不会原谅你！”

这次，Saeyoung把你的手捏得更紧了，要不是碍于现在出不了声，他绝对会指天地发誓的。

你稍稍换了个坐姿。Saeyoung感到你似乎挪近了些，体温仿佛都飘了过来。你哽咽着说：“但你...守信，回来了。”

你的声音里带着缥缈的笑意：“这...这就够了。天啊，我不愿去想，如果你没来电话，如果你没叫到Saeran，如果你...如果你最后，没有回来——”

Saeyoung再也忍不住了。他顾不上身上还疼着，直接把你拽进怀里，然后把你的脸按向自己的胸膛。你攥着他的衬衣哭得一塌糊涂。他受不了了！嗓子也好，康复也好，没有什么比这个更重要——

“我爱你。”Saeyoung嘶声说着，然后更用力地抱紧了你，“不会了。我发誓。”

“你别说话——”

“真的对不起。我发誓，我会补偿的。我不会再让你这样哭了。我保证。我会让你平安幸福的！亲爱的，求你了...相信我。”

“我相信你。一直都相信你。”

Saeyoung假装不满地哼了一声，然后不好意思地笑了起来。你这么信任他，弄得好像他在欺负人。

一次一次又一次，你总是这样，永远站在他这边，让Saeyoung既有压力，又很幸福。

“哦，我的父啊...上帝作证，我太爱你了！”他呜咽得破音，边哭边嘟囔着自己骂自己。

你捂住嘴，带着还没来得及眨掉的眼泪笑了：“噢，你这声音...哑得就像又变声期了似的。”

Saeyoung也笑了，然后不由自主地“呜”了一声——止痛剂又过了。你赶忙坐起来递水递药片，Saeyoung吞下药，摸摸你刚刚躺过的地方，先躺了下去。你放回杯子，也跟着躺下，把头枕在他的没受伤的肩上，叹了口气。

Saeyoung的手臂从你的脑后滑过，捏起一绰头发拨弄起来。他需要点时间适应你的新发型，但你不管怎么样都是好看的。他值得你的信任。他想告诉你。他一定会告诉你的！

很快。


	22. 躺在春天的新草上

一切都按计划进行。

Jumin作为投资方和入股人检查了细节。装修你和Jaehee联系好了，都是当初开咖啡馆的时候打过交道的，信誉相当可靠。Yoosung和Zen找了几个供应商，他们挺感兴趣，愿意长期合作。Saeran不仅打了预算表还顺手做了收支评估...Saeyoung什么都不用干，只要点头就行。你的任务就是让他点这个头——退一万步，或者说服他，找个健康无害的工作也行。

也就是说，趁Saeyoung在医院休养的这段时间，你们做了相当充分的准备。

不过你还是有点儿紧张，毕竟该摊牌了。你可是一点口风都没露，万一Saeyoung他不感兴趣怎么办？早知道应该...不，你还是希望他专心养病，而不是翻来覆去地想这些事。当然，不告诉他也有一点点报复的意思啦...哼。Zen和Saeran都说，就算Saeyoung吓到也是他活该。

这段时间家里人来人往的。大学生时间安排比较灵活，所以Yoosung最常来，然后是Zen和Jaehee。Zen真是太不容易了。他安排本来就很满，挤时间来也就罢了，因为家里有猫，还不得不格外小心地戴口罩。Jumin也会过来看Saeyoung。听他俩的聊天特别有意思，一来一往，一板一眼的。自从Jumin接过RFA以来对Saeyoung胡闹的容忍程度提高了不少，他们已经很合得来了，真出乎意料。

Vanderwood也来了，他居然也出院了！上次Saeran在病房里发脾气的事你有所耳闻，但毕竟没亲眼见到。但今天Vanderwood进门，你注意到他确实下意识地心虚，悄悄瞟了一眼Saeran，Saeran也斜了他一眼。

上次你去探望的时候，Vanderwood就已经问过你生不生他的气。今天他又问了一次。

“毕竟是我带着Se..Saeyoung去出任务的。”他看了你一眼，视线又很快弹开，“他伤得这么重，是我的错。”

“我是该生气的...不说了，该气的在医院那会儿都气过了。”你叹了口气，顿了顿，厉声道，“再有下次——”

你颇具威胁地冷笑了一声：“我可不是好惹的！”

Vanderwood愣了好几秒，苦笑一声，向你点点下巴，转身摸了摸自己额头嘟囔道：“啧，那混蛋挑人的眼光还真有意思...”

这话你好像在哪儿听过...

又过了几天，见Saeyoung好得差不多了，你带他出了门。当然运动量不能很大，毕竟他还一瘸一拐的，肩没好全，骨折的手臂也还很脆弱。可是，天气实在是太好了，而且Saeyoung和你都在室内蹲得烦躁，实在是坐不住了。于是你把Saeyoung按在副驾上，一脚油门把他的跑车开到了郊外。

“这...这不是上次出来野餐的地方吗？”Saeyoung打开车门一愣。

“对呀！”你语气欢快地应了他一声，牵着他下车慢慢地穿过草地。早春的天气很凉爽，你精神一振——Saeyoung也许能宅着十天半个月不出门，你想，但你做不到，至少二十来岁的现在还不行。

终于找到一片长得密实的草地，你开心地松开手，几步上前一屁股坐了下来，转头笑着拍了拍身边的位置，自顾自地仰面朝天躺了下来Saeyoung小心翼翼地在你身旁坐下，舒了口长气，靠着你也躺了下来。

风卷着你新剪的头发往脸上拍，你深吸了口气，把它们拂到一边。还有些不习惯，不过Saeyoung说过好看的。

“又要野餐了？”Saeyoung慢慢地转过头来看你，看上去有些不安。可能是你拉他上车以后什么都没说的关系...因为你也在紧张嘛。不过他不太自然地小心试探的样子也很可爱。你安抚地扣上Saeyoung的手，闲闲地拨弄起他的手指：“唔，看你想不想野餐啦？不饿的话也可以晚点再吃，我今天就是想出来透透气。”

适当晒晒太阳有助于改善心情，而且，闷了这么久，Saeyoung的脸色已经有些苍白了。你也侧过头去看他：“还有，我有件事...想和你谈谈。”

“什么事？”他回应的声音带着好奇。

Saeyoung不像刚醒的那几天那么能折腾了，似乎上次谈过以后，他焦虑的心情舒缓了不少。你也不希望他想太多，特别不希望让他担心你。老实说，你很难生Saeyoung的气...还好他不知道。

不管怎么说，上次和好以后，Saeyoung摇身一变成了个模范病人。考虑他是Saeyoung，这可真是太奇怪了。接回Saeran以后，他可是不止一次地在背后偷偷抱怨自己有多讨厌医院...

希望接下来的话别再让他不高兴。

" Saeyoung，我们一起开个玩具店怎么样？" 你深吸了一口气，提议道。

他的眉毛一皱：“呃，玩具店？”

“对呀，我看你喜欢做机器人之类的东西嘛...还记得你在聊天室里说过，要卖伊丽二号给Jumin吗？”

Saeyoung想了一会儿，转头看天：“我随便说说的...毕竟我做的那些还真不是给小孩子玩玩的东西，太危险了。”

你往他身边挪了挪，十指相扣的手轻放在Saeyoung的腰腹上，执着地追问：“那些功能可以改呀？会有人喜欢的！它们特别有意思！或者你还可以给它们编程，叫它们做别的机器人做不了的事情嘛！”

“可这...不太赚钱吧？”

“看情况咯？我联系了几个感兴趣的人...Jumin！他想要机器猫！唔，可能他也会要点别的什么？Saeran和我做了开玩具店的评估，感觉能做！”

Saeyoung一脸惊讶地坐了起来：“你们背着我都盘算好啦？”

他的表情看上去不像是生气，你浅笑着点点头：“也没有都好，但计划了很多了。从你...”

你下巴点了点他还没好的伤势：“喏，在这之前，我就一直有想法。”

Saeyoung还是一脸不解：“可为什么呢？即使我不工作，我们也有钱生活...亲爱的，我有很多钱的。”

“我爱你。我不想你再做特工了。”你脱口而出的话直白得把两人都吓了一跳。你吸了口气：对，你是认真的！你早就厌倦了Saeyoung这样一直伤害自己！他能照顾好别人，却偏偏一点也不在意自己！

那么就只能让你来照顾他了。

你不想让Saeyoung误以为你生气，把声音放软了些哄他：“我知道，你还在做黑客这样的工作主要是因为闲不下来...不是你有多少钱的事，亲爱的，靠存款度日你会无聊死的。”

你拉起他的手，半开玩笑半认真地亲了一下：“喏，所以我善解人意地给你找点事儿做啦？我记得你梦到过玩具店？”

“就是梦到而已，我也没有特别想开玩具店...”Saeyoung想了想，“自带武装的玩具店估计不太好申执照？”

你大笑了几声坐了起来，双手捧住了Saeyoung的脸。他无奈地和你目光相对，你亲了亲他的鼻尖：“那别的什么也都可以，我只希望你开心。人的想法是会变的...而且，你之前没想过，不代表你现在就不能想。”

Saeyoung没有回答，金色的眼里跳动着火焰。你松开手，略略认真了些：“没关系的，又不是那个组织...亲爱的，你想怎么样都可以。”

你抬起一只手指，玩笑似的轻轻戳了戳他脸上还没好的一块淤青：“我只希望你幸福。”

“我已经很幸福了！”Saeyoung被冷不丁一戳，抽了口气。

“那...更幸福？”

看Saeyoung想撑起来，你赶忙挪上前扶了他。他扯到伤哼了一声，但还是把你拉进了自己怀里抱紧，然后亲了一下。在索吻这件事上，Saeyoung向来非常主动。不过他脸上的伤还没好全，这么着肯定不会太舒服...

真不会照顾自己。你叹了口气。

“计划给我看看吧，然后，我想想...”Saeyoung终于让步了。从语气你都能听出他大脑里齿轮飞速运转的吱嘎声。

你笑道：“好啊！一回家就给你！”

Saeyoung终于露出了707式的笑容，没打上石膏的手也不安分起来：“哒哒！那么带我出来，除了忽悠小可怜我签下恶魔契约，还有什么其他的计划嘛？”

“诶？你猜到了？”你眨眨眼，“本来打算野外露出加护工play来着...”

“我就知道！”Saeyoung大叫道。

“嘘，什么表情，不过是一点无伤大雅的奇怪癖好...好啦别闹！”你笑着在他的唇上按了一个吻，又懒懒地躺回草地上，“开玩笑的。天气这么好，先躺一会儿。饿了我们就去吃饭，然后看场电影？”

“好呀，那就愉快地决定了，晚饭吃我！”

Saeyoung大笑着扣着你的手，然后轻轻地舒了口气，也在草地上躺了下来。

很安宁。你挠了挠Saeyoung的手心，想，上帝保佑，希望Saeyoung早点下主意，再也不要遇到生命危险。


	23. 你的声音仿佛黏稠流动的蜜糖

Saeyoung终于拆了石膏了。

你推门进来的时候，他正笨拙地剥自己衣服，被开门声一惊，头猛地扭了过来，然后巴眨巴眨眼，好像在问“我锁了门的！亲爱的，你是怎么进来的？”

你上下打量了他一番。也许是表情过于丰富，Saeyoung的好奇心瞬间涌上心头，揪着大脑咚咚咚敲起来。这事儿他熟，你没回答之前它是不会停的...

不过你不知道。

“嘿，怎么样，惊不惊讶？”Saeyoung做了个鬼脸，“我终于可以自己来了！”

“好棒噢！我好高兴！”你笑了，脸上奇怪的表情渐渐消了下去。

“高兴地盯着你英俊帅气，身上没伤的老公看嗯？”Saeyoung挑眉笑了。你噗嗤笑出了声，点了点头：“啊...当然也顺便看看啦！”

你走近一步，手轻轻地按在他胸肌上，而后沿着温暖的皮肤的纹理向下滑，划过肋骨上一个还没消散的淤青，停在腰腹上。那里已经拆线了，但还没完全愈合。

“这里也要起疤了...”你垂眼看着还在逐渐愈合的伤口，喃喃地叹了口气。

你的动作很温柔，但Saeyoung还是炸起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。似有若无的痛感也在你的注视下弥漫着升腾起来。

“你还疼吗？”你抬头对上了Saeyoung的眼睛。

“啊哈哈，偶尔，一点点...”他抽了口气，被摸的地方麻麻痒痒的。

这不公平！为什么你对他的影响这么大！即使你就在他身边，Saeyoung也想你想得发疯。嘿，有段时间他还只能透过摄像头看着你...现在他还是那种感觉，一模一样！想触摸你的温度，想听见你的声音...可明明你就在他触手可及的地方！只要他想，哦天，只要他想...

Saeyoung一步步往前挪，手上悄悄用劲，一点点把你往怀里按。你一只手按上他的胸膛，压在心脏上，另一只手放下来挠他的手背。

好像心情被同步了...你闭上眼睛，重重地呼出一口气，把额头贴在了他肩上，没一会儿又抬了起来。

你的呼吸略急，脸颊飞红，眼神发暗。就这么一眼，Saeyoung就起了反应。你玩弄他简直不费吹灰之力——话都不用一句，就这么一个眼神就行。Saeyoung挫败地嘟囔：“医生说还不能剧烈运动呢...”

然后他忽然笑了，三分戏谑三分情欲地讲：“所以别这样！”

你狡黠地笑了笑，握着他的手腕从自己衬衣下摆往上推。温热的触感直接从Saeyoung掌心炸开了，简直像巴普洛夫的狗一样。他收紧手臂，重重地在你嘴唇上印下一吻，抱怨道：“这不公——平——”

“我又没直接拉你上床~我只是想...”

“想？”

“想嗯，关于...”

“关于什么？”

“就是，关于那个，嗯...关于...”你羞赧地抬头笑了笑，突然噗嗤笑了一声，“好吧，有点，想了一点点...但不是你想的那样子！”

“哒啦，当——然——啦——”Saeyoung低笑了一声抵上你的额头，手指不安分地在你腰上乱动。

“我认真的——”你哼了声，你偏着头，环住他脖颈，正色道，“我真的...想了很多。”

你们身体相贴。Saeyoung觉得自己神智还算镇定的，但沸腾着幸福和欲望的血液快把他从里到外烫熟了。可他沉浸其中，还挺乐意。Saeyoung以前从没想过自己会喜欢上什么人，更想不到有了喜欢的人以后会是这样子...但他控制不住。他肯定是被你搞疯的。在这点上，你天赋异禀。

“你在想什么？”Saeyoung问。

“嗯...”你收回目光，摇了摇头，转身坐回到梳妆台前，自言自语道，“以后再说吧，现在事情好多...”

“嘿，亲爱的！话不能只说一半！”Saeyoung搂住你的腰把你拉回他身边，毫不客气地在你脖子上打了个戳。你笑着喘着气挣扎，Saeyoung不依不饶地闹你：“说嘛说嘛告诉我告诉我啦！”

“下次再说啦！”你满口应着，边笑边推他。推了几下，受不了似的轻亲他。欲望就差没在Saeyoung皮肤下冒泡泡了。他想把你拉到床上按着亲，直到你把自己想的一切都说出来。他想开发一个读心机，把你脑袋里打转的念头全都播出来，只播给他听。

“告——诉——我——啦——”Saeyoung硬是挤上梳妆台前的圆凳，把你拎到自己身上。你大笑着戳他：“Saeyoung！你看着点！医生说了不能剧烈活动的！”

“剧烈吗？没有呀？”Saeyoung一脸无辜地把你往怀里按，“我没觉得累，那就不剧烈嘛！”

“我可不觉得...”你挑了挑眉。

“亲爱的，我感觉一点也不累。”

“亲爱的，这时候该客观，而不是'我感觉'...”

“别转移话题！”Saeyoung轻啮你的耳垂，手从衬衫下摆滑入，压在你腰上，还用手指在你肚子上弹起来，“说嘛说嘛不然我不放你走！”

“好啊好啊那我就不走啦！”你从善如流。

Saeyoung略有不满地叨了叨你的名字。唉，这次怎么这么固执？一般撒娇到这份上你就会告诉他了嘛...你可能还没决定？但他真的想知道啊！嘿，Saeyoung的脑子可是并行计算的好手。未来也好，你想商量的事情也好...他都想在谈之前，提前一点知道。

“Saeyoung——真的，我保证以后告诉你啦——”你拍了拍他的手背，被Saeyoung反握住。你笑了一声，柔和地，缓慢地，用足以让Saeyoung分析每一个话音起伏的语速说：“现在呢，我在想怎么不·太·剧·烈地活动...”

脑内核爆！

你怎么能！你说话怎么这样！这不公平！你在他身上开后门了吧！只是几个词而已，他怎么就失控了？！

可你的声音听起来那么真诚...真诚地充满欲望，还有爱意。

他得学学，不能老由着你这样。

Saeyoung今天也不由自主地感激上帝——还好你选的是他。想想你要是这么对付别人...天，他怎么受得了！

“来。”

Saeyoung浑身高速运转，嗡嗡作响，烫得能煎鸡蛋，还吱哩哇啦地往外冒电火花。你笑着牵起着他一步步回到床边，把他推倒在床上。

Saeyoung已经脱了大部分衣服，剩下的就交给你了！不过，即使你不动手，他也会帮你解决这点小问题...


	24. 烤巧克力脆片曲奇

饼干才放进去没多久，你迫不及待地跪在炉子边上往烤箱里瞄。空气中的香味已经非常好闻了，让人简直坐不住。不是因为馋，只是暗自希望它尝起来也有闻着那么诱人才好呢。  
不过说起来，揉面团的时候，你，Yoosung和Saeyoung都尝过试验品的味道，连Saeran都背转过去偷偷地咬了一两口...所以，应该没问题的吧？  
“别担心啦！”Yoosung看出你在紧张，拍了拍你的肩，露出了灿烂的笑容，“肯定特别好吃！”  
“对啊。”坐在餐桌边上的Jaehee也站了起来，瞄了一眼Saeyoung对着的笔记本电脑，然后抬眼对你笑道，“凭你的厨艺，烤饼干根本一点都不用担心的。”  
“毕竟是新配方，之前没做过嘛，紧张还是，稍微有点啦。”听到Jaehee的肯定，你下意识地松了口气。  
无论怎么想饼干都应该要很好吃才对。可是，这是你放话出去说这是第一份“崔家秘制菜谱”，要是不好吃那就太丢脸了。嗯...现在想想觉得这么说好傻啊！  
算啦，按家里的平均水平看，你本来就不聪明，充其量就是比平时更傻一点。你在心里悄悄安慰自己。  
嗨呀还是紧张。  
“第一块我的！我先！”Saeyoung大叫。  
“蠢死了，这话白痴你还想再说几次啊喂！”Saeran扯了扯裙摆的花边，不自在地晃了晃，嘟囔了一句，看上去很不习惯身上的女仆装。其实你也不是特别自然，只有Saeyoung穿得一应自然如鱼得水。  
Yoosung以为自己不着痕迹，时不时带着怀疑人生的神情偷瞄崔家俩兄弟，带着一脸不合年龄的复杂欲言又止——显然，没人解释过为什么你们仨今天都穿成这样。  
“诶嘿！我想说几次就几次！说到你们都记住！”Saeyoung大笑。然后他点了点自己面前的屏幕，转头问Jaehee道：“这样真能行？”  
“不会有大问题。虽然，这些玩具，按我想来，稍微有点太过...新颖。”  
“不是玩具是机器人啦！”  
“我还是觉得，稍微把它们做得像玩具一点会比较好。”Jaehee用力戳了戳屏幕上的设计图，而后无可奈何地叹了口气。Saeyoung咬了咬叼着的电容笔，“嗯...”了一声，歪头笑道：“普通玩具有什么好玩的...”  
正说着，门锁声响，Zen推门进来把包随手往玄关的椅子上一丢，抬头被一屋子的人吓了一跳：“我——你们，什么时候，怎么都在我这？”  
“哒啦，你给的钥匙。”Saeyoung高举双手。  
“那是紧急——卧槽！你穿的什么鬼？！Saeran连你也！”  
“我早就想问来着...”Yoosung手肘支着嘟囔。你又蹲下来看了眼烤箱——饼干总算快好了，棒。  
空气中弥漫着黄油和糖的香味。  
“对不起，Zen。”Jaehee道歉，“我们没经过你同意就来了。”  
“没关系Jaehee，你们来我挺开心的。”Zen停了两秒，叹了口气把第一个问题先丢到一边。他扫到你也来了，笑着打了个招呼：“嗨，你今天好漂亮。”  
“谢，谢谢！”你脸红了红。你本来就不经常穿这种衣服，而且在别人家穿女仆装什么的...要不是Saeyoung...  
“所以你们为什么穿女仆装啊？”Yoosung终于按捺不住了。  
“诶？你们在我家烤饼干？”Zen这才注意到气味。  
“嗯！你是说过喜欢饼干的？”你笑道。  
“而且我们都知道...”Saeyoung挑眉坏笑道，“你超——级喜欢女仆的，对吧？我上次贴照片的时候你好兴奋的！”  
“我！tm！是！没！认！出！来！是！你！”Zen被当众揭伤疤揭得恼羞成怒。  
“变态啊...”Saeran嘟着嘴悄悄附和了一句，推开椅子来厨房看饼干。  
“你也穿着的好吧？”Zen的耳朵尖得很。  
“还是没有人说为什么啊...”Yoosung叹了口气，终于把目光投向了Jaehee和Saeyoung，向电脑凑了过去。  
“好无情啊，你当时对亲爱的玛丽特——别感兴趣的！诶嘿诚恳点啦...”Saeyoung挤了挤眼，“老实承认我就把他号码给你哦——”  
“闭嘴！我对男人没兴趣！”Zen对他怒目而视。  
幸好这时候烤箱计时器刚好“哔”地到了终点。你摁掉电源抄起手套拉开烤箱门，小心翼翼地把烤盘往外移——刚烤好的曲奇有厚有薄，大小也不太一样，但看上去都超棒！  
你得意地把它们架出来凉，摁耐不住的一遍遍欣赏自己的劳动成果。  
“哇！好棒！”Yoosung凑了过来，说着说着就咧嘴笑了起来，“我说的嘛！”  
“第一块是我的！”Saeyoung不无骄傲地戳了戳Zen。  
“你可是非法入侵啊混蛋，还记得这是我家吗？”  
“我要第二块。”Saeran说。  
“第三！”Jaehee跟着提高嗓门叫了一声。慢了半拍的Yoosung不满地扫了她一眼。你大笑道：“别急别急，很多的，人人都有！”  
“Zen，我们带了一大瓶新的牛奶过来，”Jaehee不经意地提了一句，“你冰箱里现在还有，你的没被我们用完。”  
Zen一愣，嘟囔道：“我冰箱里原来有牛奶？”  
“以后都该有。”Jaehee推了推眼镜。  
“我和Jaehee以后会养好你的！”你笑着补充说，“我有经验！毕竟我已经看着俩了呢。”  
“没错！”Saeyoung不无自豪地一口认下。  
Zen看着他牙疼似的嘶了一声：“别，不过还是谢了。”  
他顿了一秒，意有所指地朝你点了点：“看来某人以后会是个好妈妈噢？”  
你的脸倏地红了，下意识地瞥了一眼Saeyoung。好在他正手指敲着桌沿盯着屏幕聚精会神没注意到这。你松了口气：你可不想这时候在Zen这聊这个话题。  
“我去给大家倒些喝的。”Jaehee喃喃着推开桌子站了起来去取牛奶，Zen点了几只杯子在桌上排开。  
“Saeran来倒饮料呀？”你故意抖了抖裙摆，他翻了个白眼，边给Jaehee让路，边反问：“饼干什么时候能吃？”  
虽然还没凉透...但刚出炉热气烘烘的饼干也别有一番风味！你想了想，说：“现在？”  
“嘿！看这边有颗爱心！上面还有字好像！写的什么来着？‘I❤U’吗？”Yoosung刚在烤盘边上叫，Saeyoung耳朵一竖，蹦起来就往炉子边上冲：“我的我的我的！这块我的！”  
“开什么玩笑啊，这能看出什么...”Zen眯着眼睛端详了一阵，不满地抱怨他俩大惊小怪。  
“诶嘿！可我看出来——”Saeyoung护着曲奇，虚虚地隔空描了一遍，满意地叉腰大笑，“这是专门给我的！”  
“真的？”Yoosung颤巍巍地问你。  
“请拜托一定说‘不是’...”Jaehee补了半句。  
“这个明显凑巧吧！”你拍着胸脯跟两人保证。另一边，Saeyoung小心翼翼地把饼干从烤盘上铲了下来——居然没碎开！  
“这·就·是·爱！”他美滋滋地举着饼干哼着小曲一路小跳过来，“吧唧”在你嘴唇上啄了一下，“谢谢你亲爱的！”  
“诶嘿，看来我的爱无处不在！”你笑着回了一句。Saeran和Zen夸张地“呕”了一声。  
“表示嫉妒。”Zen低声抱怨。  
“你们什么时候能正常点，别总是蜜月期那么腻歪...”Saeran嘟囔道，“正常一天不行吗？”  
“不·可·以·的·哟！”Saeyoung拖声拖气地笑道。话音才落被Saeran一把抢过手里的饼干。他倒抽了一口凉气，正扑过去要抢回来，Saeran“咯”地把饼干从中间拗成了两半——  
“不——你干什么——”  
Saeran毫不犹豫地把两半饼干往嘴里一填，腮帮子鼓囊囊地，边作势嚼着边抬头挑衅地朝老哥笑。  
“你还我还我还我——”Saeyoung挂在Saeran背上，按着撕他。Saeran死死捂着嘴边冷笑边挣扎着掀他下去。  
“你们住手啊！”Jaehee险险地避开扭打成一团的俩兄弟。Zen忙不迭地躲得远远的，而后叉手看戏：“啧，他俩一起动不动就这么幼稚...”  
“好可爱啊！”你恍若未闻，甜蜜蜜地叹了口气。每次看到他们这么打闹你总是抑制不住地开心——搬来以后，Saeran肉眼可见地，看上去，终于，越来越好了。  
“哎，你简直是鼓励他们闹！”Yoosung笑道。  
Saeran费尽力气终于把老哥从身上撕了下去，忙跌跌撞撞地爬起来巴不得离他越远越好。Saeyoung自然不依不饶屡败屡战地也从地上爬起来追，可动作太大，一时不巧把裙摆整个翻了起来。其他人看戏看得正开心，猝不及防目睹了这一出。Yoosung直接吓得嚎出了声，Jaehee也捂住了脸。Saeyoung一把把裙子拉下来，厚着脸皮撒娇道：“别看啦！你们这群变——态——”  
他拍了拍裙摆，作势生气道：“懂不懂什么叫做少女的隐·私啊！”  
“我瞎了我什么都没看到我什么都不想看到——”Zen捂着眼睛的手青筋暴起，声音越来越惊恐，“还我一双干净的眼睛！”  
“你...内裤，穿的，我的？”你挑了挑眉，不知道该笑该气。  
“对哒！”Saeyoung的语气还颇带着几分骄傲。你咽了口口水，目光缓慢地从触目可及的另一只裙摆往上飘...才张口，Saeran立刻涨红了脸大叫：“不我不是我没有！”  
“...哦天。”Jaehee满脸的欲言又止，Zen仍然护着眼睛，大声抱怨：“我tm怎会有这种朋友！”  
“没想到你们尺码一样哦？”Yoosung咕哝了一句，你大笑起来。他飘了你一眼，又继续使劲甩头，好像要把刚刚看到的可怕画面从脑海里甩出去。你不禁为san值清空的朋友们感到抱歉...  
呃，看Saeyoung选的款式，他可能角色扮演得有些太认真了。  
你回神过来，扫了一圈受到严重精神创伤的朋友们，清了清嗓子：“所以...还有人吃饼干吗？”


	25. 第二十五章 即时贴上

Saeyoung终于痊愈了。这次复查后，医生松口允许他去工作。住院时你给他留便条的习惯保留了下来。你乐此不疲地在门边，在鼠标垫上，在显示器侧面偷偷贴即时贴。Saeyoung从没成功抓到你是什么时候把它们写好贴上去的，但不妨碍他一瞄见小纸片上你的字迹就不由自主地露出笑来——简直巴普洛夫。可是，可是即时贴角上还有你画的小表情啊！他专门给你设计用在聊天室的那种...真是过分可爱了。  
纸短话不多，大多是简单提醒Saeyoung几点有什么电话要打，有什么约要赴，或者你想让他帮忙查点什么之类的。他当然不是记不起来，但被你这么提醒他很高兴。好几次Saeyoung望着即时贴，不知不觉地自己指尖就描起上面字迹来。有时候即时贴上只是单纯一个大大的爱心或者“加油”，表示你又想起他了。  
当然，Saeyoung最喜欢的还是你留给他的“任务”？这种上面字就多了，用红笔写的，有的时候一张都写不完。你总是有那么多奇妙的想法！有次你写了个长长的公式，要他限时把图像画出来。  
“不许偷偷上网查哦！”这行额外画了两道下划线强调道。Saeyoung不知道你从哪儿翻出来这么个傻乎乎的式子，而且就数学来说，你肯定知道自己不如他学得深...但光是猜想你绞尽脑汁的样子，他就能笑出来！  
有时候你喜欢考考他的记性，比如“记得为什么我喜欢这部电影胜过那一部嘛”或者“我们婚礼的时候Jaehee为什么差点心脏病发作”，还有时候你命令他出门去某个他可能永远不会去的地方，做某些他原本永远不会做的事情...有时候拖着Saeran一起去，这是最难的。  
显然，开始你写即时贴是为了让卧床休养的Saeyoung不无聊。你知道他是个闲不下来的人，而且从组织脱离也需要换换心情。他经历了太多，也缺失了太多。Saeran更甚。即使Saeran不像他这么乖乖地你说什么就做什么，但他拉着Saeran一起就不一样啦！咦，有被利用了的感觉了...他喜欢！  
Saeyoung喜欢这些小纸片。他喜欢这种被你时时关心的感觉。你的即时贴和准备开店让Saeyoung不那么无聊，所以他默许你跑去忙其他事。你最近忙得常常敷衍他“对不起亲爱的我很忙过会再聊别担心爱你。”他的大脑老在后台不甘不愿地弹窗抱怨，像个清不掉的广告。  
玩具店在等审批，这几天Saeyoung无事可做，你适时而贴心地送上了另一个任务——“给我做个乙女游戏，你答应过的哟！”。他把纸片翻过来，背面还有一行小小的“诶嘿祝你好运”。Saeyoung大笑。你没给限制，Saeyoung笑得鼠标都握不稳，强撑着往里面塞剧情选项，没多久就完工把游戏成品打包了发给你。稍晚，你突然在隔壁房间爆发出一阵大笑——官配是长猫！没想到吧！  
“嘿，你觉得会有人喜欢机器人吗？”晚上，你靠在他怀里的时候，Saeyoung在你耳边缱绻地问。  
汗液逐渐蒸发，皮肤黏糊起来。你轻柔地挠着他的手臂，Saeyoung有一下没一下地呵你的脖颈。  
“仿生伴侣吗？好多好多人喜欢吧！”你笑道。  
“啊，那样的话，我得设计个可操的版本。”  
“当然啦，哪个蠢货设计师会去做不能实操的的机器人呢？”  
Saeyoung看不见你此刻的表情，但他听着这沙雕网友的耍梗语气，亲了亲你的头顶，一本正经地把下巴搁上去：“这可真是高屋建瓴，真知灼见。”  
得订些新的零件，算法也要调整，不知道有没有人已经做了研究，他得去查一查。考虑安全性，零件预算会很高，不过C&R肯定有靠谱的供货商，回头黑进他们数据库看看。  
“你不会在认真考虑吧？”你打了个哈欠，在他怀抱中昏昏欲睡。Saeyoung也觉得困意在慢慢覆上来...不他还是得考虑完再睡。  
“也算是种...特别的...玩具？”Saeyoung开玩笑道。他尾音上挑，被你拽着笑作一团。  
今天你们在即时贴上下井字棋。你先画好了井字和第一个“X”贴在他的电脑上。因为要等Saeyoung不在机房的时候你才会偷偷走下一步，所以一局下得非常慢。Saeyoung不得不故意多去了好几次厕所，好让你有机会能溜进书房去。  
他又磨蹭了好一会儿才从卫生间出来的时候，你正在客厅的沙发上看书。Saeyoung脚步一顿，犹豫着要不要过去——他在电脑前待了好久了，一整天下来你都没和他搭话，眼神都不知道有没有分给他几个。他超想过去撩撩你，最好一起在沙发上坐一坐然后——打住！活儿还没搞完！啊啊啊过去就不会再去想赶死线这种事了啊...  
其实他已经好多了，真的，至少比以前只能瞟监控屏幕的时候好多了，没那么难熬了，毕竟你搬来了！他想什么时候蹭就能什么时候蹭！  
“诶嘿？”Saeyoung心情大好地撕下突然多出来的即时贴，“啪”地向后一倒，顺势摔进电脑椅，推得椅子咕噜噜滚出去一大段。  
纸片上的字迹比往常潦草，这不像你。  
“等我们孩子出生的时候，你打算给他/她(们)取什么名字呢？”上面这么写道。  
Saeyoung浑身一激灵，一下就坐直了——不是因为说到了孩子，好吧也有这个原因但，你的用词是——  
“等我们孩子出生的时候”  
潜台词是你已经确定会和他...你已经下定主意了！哦天，你已经决定好了！不然你绝对不会这么写的！你不是那种人！所以！  
Saeyoung干咽了一口口水，脑袋一片空白，一个名字都想不出来，只反复浮沉着你最近若有所思的样子。  
所以你一直都在考虑？难怪最近老看你走神，一问就是“以后告诉你”，难怪上次在Zen那里提到“好妈妈”你莫名其妙脸就红了。他都记着呢。  
Saeyoung猛地站起来，匆匆在井字棋的某格上一圈——他得继续工作，哦天但他根本没有工作的心思了！  
Saeyoung紧捏着即时贴，小心翼翼地推开门，看见你僵硬地坐在沙发上，不自然地从书页的上方抬眼对他笑。  
Saeyoung也不由自主地笑了。你真可爱。你当然早就知道他是怎么想的了，不过，这种人生大事，当然是怎么考虑都不为过...你计划的已经够多啦！哒哒！团队合作时间！  
“所以现在算是‘以后’了吗？”Saeyoung问。  
你羞涩地点点头，慢慢合上书，放到一边。  
邀请收到！他欢快地扑了过去。


	26. 喝茶

你非常紧张。  
你觉得该坐下来和Saeran聊聊。  
光这念头一转，你都觉得神经被锤得绷绷响。  
不是说Saeran不好相处或者过分腼腆（现在已经不了），但你从来没有需要这么...正式地和他坐下来谈话，至少之前从来都没这样。有点像猛地丢下一枚炸弹一样。  
你深深地吸了口气——稳！不慌！加油！可以的！你一直和Saeran都有说话的！可Saeran过分安静了，他又抑郁了吗？希望这个好消息能让他更有生气...他应该不至于反应过激，不过还是得试试。  
他住在这，他是家庭的一份子，他叔你丈夫的双胞胎弟弟。  
“Saeran？”你从屏幕后面探出头来。Saeran正好打完一局LOLOL。他摘下耳机，无言地向你投过一个疑惑的眼神。  
“有空嘛？约不约呀？”你故意逗他。  
你成功地抓住了Saeran的注意力！Saeran闻言立刻眯起了眼。他警惕地问：“Saeyoung这次又躲在哪儿打算演‘捉奸’呢？”  
你大笑，Saeran却一副“你们好无聊”的样子。Saeyoung上次拿这种事逗他都已经是住院之前的事情了。你一直都很喜欢和Saeyoung一起搞事情，包括并不限于笑话和恶作剧。不过和Saeyoung不同，你看出Saeran被开玩笑开得不自在的时候会放他一马。你忙止住笑，保证道：“他出门了不在家！真的就我们俩！”  
“为...什么？”Saeran的声音微微开裂。你认出他情绪不稳的迹象，暗道不好，忙换了个站姿，尽量表情自然地安抚他：“我有话想对你说。”  
你意识到自己身体下意识地来回小幅度乱晃，又定了定，趁热打铁：“我买了种新的茶！你会喜欢的！”  
Saeran稍稍放松了些，看上去态度有些软化，但还是很小心：“你不经常喝茶。”  
“对——因为记不清牌子和口味很久很久没有买过了！但这款真的超棒的！我当时一看见就想带回来了！我很喜欢这个味道的！”你兴高采烈地高举双手，“茶！饼干！冰激凌！”  
Saeran眼睫一低，权衡起你的提议。显然，甜食对他是无法抗拒的致命诱惑。没一会儿，他就顺从地站了起来，表情带着点儿“从来没有要不是但是你不害人那就试试”的别扭。你对这个无声的信任很是受用——当然，这都是你一点一滴积累起来的！勇气的火苗终于烧得旺了点儿，烘得你暖呼呼的。  
你们在饭桌边上坐下。茶刚从炉子上拿下来，壶嘴向外氤氲香气，勾得人伸手。Saeran却出人意料地先去摸了盒冰激凌——当然，冰激凌也很好，热茶配点凉凉的冰激凌最棒了！你准备了好多好多东西...没什么好紧张的！  
“喝的时候可以往里加牛奶或者糖。我喜欢都加一点点。”你边搅边告诉Saeran。  
果香从茶香里透出来，此刻闲适惬意的氛围突然让你想邀其他人一起来。应该有人喜欢的吧？你记得Jumin也喜欢果香调。小流星好像也是？你想着想着不知不觉就说了出来。  
Saeran没接话。他抿了抿，然后小心地调整起茶的口味，接着轻柔地呵了口气：“不赖。”  
“谢啦！我知道你也没有特别喜欢喝茶。但喝喝茶能让人放松下来。”  
“你就只想和我说这个？”Saeran的声音仍然冷淡。  
你喝了一大口茶，努力暖了暖舌头，摇了摇头：“不止。我...我们...”  
你需要告诉他！你得说话！趁着勇气还没动摇，你压着一口气把话憋了出来：“Saeyoung和我，我们...我们打算，要个孩子。”  
Saeran一下瞪大了眼睛，你忙把腿放下来，补了一句：“我想知道你怎么想！”  
Saeran定定地低头盯着茶杯，眉毛越皱越紧。他张嘴，顿了顿，又闭上。你等着他组织好语言，却不禁有些走神：让Saeyoung来说会不会好点呢？或者你告诉Saeran之前要不要先和他说说？不不，你已经算是和Saeran关系很好了吧？而且他们俩谁都不会责备你。  
但如果Saeran对此很难接受的话，你希望是你，而不是Saeyoung坐在这里！他所分担的，已经够了。  
沉默了好像有几分钟，Saeran终于避着你的眼睛，低声问：“你跟我说这个做什么。”  
“因为你也住这里啊，笨蛋。”你开玩笑地轻轻踩了踩他，“不久就有人要叫你'Saeran叔叔'了。”  
Saeran几乎惊恐了。他眉头绞了起来，眼底黑漆漆的。你也慌了：你做错了吗？你说了什么不该说的吗？他慢慢地抬起头，眼睛似睁未睁，没有什么表情，但全身绷紧，充满戒备。你注意到了，你得非常非常小心——他现在很像薄荷眼的Saeran。  
“你知道的吧...我们小时候的事情，Saeyoung肯定讲过。他说了多少？”  
你咽了口口水，按捺下逃避的冲动逼着自己对上Saeran的眼睛：“有个大概印象。Saeyoung很不情愿提。”  
Saeran低低地嗤了一声，喃喃道：“哈，他当然不想说，我才不奇怪。”  
他对上了你的眼睛：“我们妈妈是个醉鬼，醒着醉着都在折磨人。父亲...那个人，他对我们的想法只有'早点找出来杀掉'。我们就是这么长大的。我和Saeyoung谁都不知道怎么才能正常地...带孩子。”  
你不自觉地睁大了眼睛，手指摩挲着杯口，呼了口气：“噢...”  
“所以你明白了？”Saeran板正地坐在椅子上单手握拳，“Saeyoung不知道怎么养孩子的，我也不知道怎么才能，才能做这种事。”  
“巧了，我也不知道。”你耸了耸肩，笑道，“但你肯定知道带孩子的时候什么不能做。这也很有用的。”  
“那不一样。”他咬紧了嘴唇。  
你步步紧逼道： “Saeran，没谁能真的事事都准备好。要么边做边学，要么就...虽然你们母亲...但是Saeyoung和我，我们想试试。”  
你倾身向前，触了触他的手腕： “我爱他，他想要个家。他和我们在一起的时候很开心，我希望让这个家都更幸福。你...你会帮我们的吧？”  
Saeran一言不发。与其说是冷漠，不如说是不知所措。你松开手，往后靠了靠。  
“你就算要怀孕生孩子我也没办法。”他拂了拂手臂，喃喃道。  
你大笑：“对的。但我们希望你也开心，Sae·ran·叔·叔——”  
Saeran尴尬地瞪了你一眼，捏起杯子灌了一大口。你咬着嘴唇忍笑看着他。  
“所以，Saeyoung打算什么时候开始造他的智能婴儿床？”  
“呃，还不知道...我们没打算这么快就开始。毕竟还有玩具店的事情。孩子还是，等差不多安顿下来...”  
“确实...”  
“所以你觉得，可以吗？”  
Saeran没有正面回答。他掰开一块饼干，捏着，浸进冰淇淋碗里，上下又涮了几下，慢吞吞地说：“我害怕小孩子，你们的孩子。”  
“嘿，Saeran，既然你是个好弟弟，那也会是个好叔叔嘛！”你大笑。Saeran除了犹豫，看上去也不是不开心的样子。好希望马上告诉Saeyoung！唔不过也得让他别泄露消息给RFA的其他人...嘿！到时候一定要当众宣布，吓他们一大跳！那时候他们表情肯定会很有意思的！  
Saeran肯定不会泄密的，他是秘密的一部分，你希望他也知道。  
Saeran捏起茶匙转了转，倏然对你笑了：“你公布消息记得趁Zen和Yoosung喝东西的时候。”  
你们交换了一个心知肚明的坏笑——  
噫，等等，Saeran怎么也这样了？这也是遗传的吗？


	27. 直到话语开始模糊

Saeyoung永远喜欢抱抱！抱抱最棒了！特别是每次抱着个重要的人（遗憾地暂时还没成功两个一起抱住过）——手臂紧紧地揽住，然后和怀里的人呼吸逐渐同步的感觉特别好！不论寒暑，能抱着你们，切切实实地感觉到你们都活着，而且和他在一起...Saeyoung由衷觉得自己太幸运了！  
抱着你的时候，Saeyoung经常会抱着手开始上下逡巡起来。不都是想要做什么，只是不由自主地手指按在你的脉搏上随着呼吸，或者从衣摆下钻入压在胸骨上，用指尖感受心脏跃动。失眠的时候，Saeyoung甚至会屏息细听空气进出你喉管的声音。他有时会直接耳朵贴在你胸口上，你也经常那么做。  
你喜欢牵着他的手玩手指，他喜欢没事把手插进你发根，然后慢慢地顺下来，动作温柔得让你起鸡皮疙瘩。Saeyoung好像很喜欢你在他的抚摸下微微颤抖的样子，总是你越抖他靠越近。  
总之就是Saeyoung喜欢抱抱嘛。至少抱着你的时候，Saeyoung能确定此刻你心里只有他。  
在你之前，他从未和谁这么亲密过。Saeyoung不止一次地大笑着去扒拉RFA的其他人，几乎不是立刻被躲开就是被挣脱掉。情报组织内部当然也不鼓励这种“容易引起严重误会的肢体接触”。再往前的童年和少年时期...即使是Saeran也不会说他们的母亲是个慈爱的人。但你却能几乎无条件地容忍他随时随地各种各样故意挑起你注意力的举动——当然太过分的时候也会推他，不过那几次确实是他咖啡因摄入过量了。回想起来，大庭广众下突然从背后猛地跳起来抱住你好像是挺让周围的人尴尬的，但你也经常这么做嘛...所以Saeyoung觉得你应该不会太介意。  
你明天就要出发和Jumin还有Jaehee去出一个月的差，这趟是为了视察在其他国家即将成立的RFA新分支。从开始准备到现在已经很久了，只是为了配合Jumin的时间安排才一路拖到现在。当然，除了他，也要等Jaehee安顿好自己的咖啡馆。这也是你和Saeyoung决定再晚一点要孩子的原因之一——万一刚好出差途中发现怀孕就太糟糕了。  
一想到要分开这么长时间，Saeyoung就忍不住天天往卧室推。当然不都是为了某种限制级的活动（送到嘴边的时候绝对不会放过），他只是想趁还没分别死死记住你在怀里的感觉。Saeyoung原本一向对自己的记忆力很自信，但他还是抓不住——先消失的是你说话的声音，然后是你大笑的样子。压力越大，他忘得越快。  
Saeyoung非常，非常害怕。  
“你要天天打电话给我。”他喃喃着。懒懒的亲吻从你的胸骨一路向下。  
“一定。”  
你叹了口气，把头侧开。Saeyoung压在你身上有一下没一下地吮着，慢悠悠地又凑到你的耳边。你搭上他的背。  
“至少七个！”他开始讨价还价。  
“任务接受！”你双腿扣在Saeyoung腰上把他往下捋，他没留神被拉得往你身上一倒，撞得你喷出一口气来。但很快你就又接着嗤嗤地笑。Saeyoung顺势手托着你的背滚成侧躺，脸也埋在你的脖颈侧边蹭边抱怨：“我可就都指望你了啊...要不还是别走吧？”  
他摩挲着你的后背，忽然抬起头拖声拖气地说：“你——别——走——啦——，你不在家我会特——别——孤独的。没有你，我怎么会记得要吃饭要洗漱要休息呢！”  
“我会提醒你的。”你轻吻他的鼻头，“你得像还没有遇到我之前那样努力活下去才行。”  
“可我已经没有Vanderwood女士来打扫房间了...除非我掏腰包贿赂她？”等等，这倒是个好主意。据Saeyoung所知，Vanderwood这段时间还在韩国。有可能把他骗过来吗？唔，考虑到上次他拖他出了那么个的任务，也许让Vanderwood打扫房子是减弱他歉疚感的好办法...  
你的表情一下子警惕了起来，Saeyoung猜你一定读他的心了！你一下就猜到他想什么了，要命，而且看表情你一点也不同意他这么干。他不满地撅起嘴——太过分了你怎么能这样用眼神批评他呢！  
“亲爱的，我不在家的时候，请尽量正常饮食...我不想回家一推门看见你在生病，甚至昏倒在什么地方。”  
“保证不会！毕竟现在不用像之前那样干活了嘛。”  
“可我不在家的时候你要做的事情还挺多的啦...”你的手指沿着着Saeyoung的脊柱上上下下，身体也越贴越紧。他有点热，但快要没时间了，再过会儿你肯定会嚷嚷明天还要早起一定要去睡觉了。就现在这样就很好，你在这里，和他一起，这么一对比，接下来的一个月就像是场漫长的酷刑一样.  
“对的。”他的额头抵着你的。Saeyoung的大脑后台闪了一下清单：首先，他要和Saeran一起装一个工作间。这样他没有接到你的电话和邮件，没有供应商找他，也不急着做玩具样品的时候就能有点事儿干。他会有的是时间，但时间怎么也不够。Saeyoung当然知道你希望他在你不在家的时候也开开心心地不要老想着你在出差这件事，但他很怀疑就这几件事够不够分散自己的注意力——毕竟，即使是黑客入侵RFA加上情报组织在压死线的时候，他也满脑子都是你。  
不过这么说来，至少你现在没有生命危险。所以这次应该会不一样...吧？  
“哒哒，我即将开启伟大的冒险之旅！”你大笑着把Saeyoung黏在脸上的头发从往旁边捋，然后手落在了他的耳后，“放心，我保证每天都会打电话告诉你发生了什么好玩的事情！快夸我，Saeyoung——”  
“棒！”Saeyoung亲了亲你的额头，笑道，“可这不公平！凭什么Jumin和Jaehee就能跟你一起做这些好玩的事！”  
“老实说，本来Saeran也该来的，但他说不是很想去。下次我看看能不能说服他...”  
“哦天！连我弟弟都带要走！你太坏了！”Saeyoung的声音高了八度。  
听着他故作气恼的声音你忍不住又大笑出声，然后揽着他的脖子亲了上去。Saeyoung虽然哼哼唧唧，但张嘴张得很利落。你的吻本来就让他无法拒绝，而逐渐覆上身体的热度，也慢慢浸没神经。突然Saeyoung就满脑子都只是自己伸手碰触时你的喘息，还有你吐出的，诸如“我爱你”一类的话。他下意识地会数你说了几次，直到你的话语彻底模糊。可是，即使是那些你发出的毫无意义的音节，他听起来也觉得很可爱。  
结束之后他再告诉你说了什么说了几次，你羞恼的样子就更棒了。  
Saeyoung的手从衣服下摆滑入，你轻轻地“嘶”了一声，手指埋进他的卷发里，颤抖地呵出他的名字。没多久，你开始哼唧各种他想听的话。Saeyoung笑眯眯地咧了咧嘴——如果他能一直保持清醒，这些话他都要记下来，等你出差的这几周在电话里告诉你。  
也算是件值得期待的事情啦。


	28. 来信

亲亲蜂蜜甜心：

你笑了嘛？脸红了吗？是不是傻乎乎的？嘿，我还能想出更蠢的呢！我会慢慢地都说给你听，说不听也没用！为了收集诸如此类的肉麻昵称，我问了好多好多人，就是为了下次叫你的时候让所有在场的人都听见！到时候他们的表情肯定特有意思！你觉得呢，亲亲？甜甜？宝贝？小可爱？小猫咪？嘿，先脸红的人算输噢！

说英语的国家还是和韩国很不一样，特别是因为国土面积比较大，每个去的地方都大不相同。因为方言口音的关系，有的时候他们说话我听不太懂。这时候，有Jumin和Jaehee在就很让人安心了，毕竟他们商业旅行的经验比我要丰富得多。你英语怎么样呢？我是说，我听过你说一两句英语，觉得你听起来很熟练。如果你也在这里的话，你会不会一下就能听懂他们要说什么呢？我现在暂时还不行啦...有的时候搞得场面很尴尬，回去再一想，就挺丧气的。

不过还好合作方人都不错，不太在意偶尔这样的状况，可能是因为我是那个他们邮件联络的人吧？当然啦，毕竟挑合作方的时候就是选的和善的嘛。Jaehee私下里说才不要凑一堆像Jumin那样的人。但我觉得，一个国家出一个Jumin，其实还是勉强可以接受的（当他不是你的头头的时候）。

你可能会问我为什么突然写起信来了，对不对？毕竟现在没多少人写信了。我只是突如其来有点儿怀旧——实实在在地收到从远方来的信函还是和收电子邮件不一样吧！虽然是叫小流星转交啦，毕竟我们家的地址...好吧，非说实话不可的话是因为，我手机丢了。准确地说，我坐船的时候手一滑，手机那家伙它就这么无情无义地抛弃了我！哦天！好吧是我蠢了但是，就，就没手机啦。事情就是这样的。等你收到信的时候我就应该弄到一台新的了，但有纸质信也很棒！

怎么才过两个星期啊！我好想你。我非常，非常，非常非常想念你~爱你哟~特别，特别，特别特别爱你哟~（你能听到我这两句唱出来的声音吗？诶嘿，我肯定是唱出声了，旁边几个人的瞟着我的表情好奇怪）我本来觉得应该不会写多少的，毕竟我们每天都打电话发短信，但写起来不知不觉就写了这么多。嗯...还是不一样的，毕竟我现在已经习惯和人一起睡了嘛，也许我该问问Jumin或者Jaehee...

哒哒！生气了吗？诶嘿我就知道！放心啦我只是抱着枕头而已，不过我给枕头套了你的衬衫，哦，还有你的内衣...开玩笑的！我才没拿你的内衣呢那也太奇怪了！

（不过我确实悄悄拿了你一件长袖和一件夹克，抱歉亲爱的，出门的时候没跟你说。）

唉，我现在看不到你，连开玩笑都觉得没那么有意思了，哪怕你马上写条消息回给我也好啊！我就只能想象你会怎么反应了。或者你现在怎么想的，赶紧写下来发给我！告诉我嘛告诉我嘛!再或者等以后我们孩子长大了那给他/她（们）看你觉得怎么样？

啊哈哈...我想着居然有点脸红心跳了。换个话题。

事情进展得特别顺利！前几天在法国的时候甚至有个RFA的新成员向Jumin表白！噢天，你真应该看看他瞬间瞳孔放大的样子！Jumin的表情绷得可好了！我差一点点就错过了嘿！之所以我特别跟你说起这件事，是因为我觉得嗯，Jumin应该没认出来跟他表白的是男的还是女的...诶嘿，要是真有韩国人拍下那一幕去查，那现在我们的报纸头条就都是这事情了！我其实那时候是有点想直接替他问的，但又怕惹恼对面，所以犹豫了很久还是没问。你说我要不要劝Jumin去和他们吃个饭？那个人看上去也很好玩，我也可以约他吃个饭，咳，单纯约个晚餐，你别吃醋。

啊我好想马上有个新手机啊！有的时候这些会谈真的好——无聊。之前我都可以悄悄地打游戏刷聊天室或者别的什么再或者写写电子邮件，但现在因为只能借Jaehee的手机用，我就不好真的只是想打游戏就开口借啦！而且她的权限也开得不够用不了邮件...对了！我一拿到新手机就要装个新的Messenger，那时候可能要你帮忙。

这次出门路上我想到了好多好多能写在即时贴上的新点子！一回家就全部都给你！诶嘿，你这几天快点加班啦因为真的是超——级——多！我也想了几个给Saeran当礼物。

哦对了还有件事我要抢在别人之前先告诉你！Jaehee喝醉的时候超搞笑！有次我们开完小会上了一轮斯派克咖啡(注)。好吧，谁出的这个好主意，我们都没想到它那么厉害！Jaehee闷了一杯以后变得特别能说而且非常可怕！Jumin倒是看上去没什么事。才喝了一会儿，Jaehee就开始脱衣服，呃，可能因为酒加上天气有点热嘛...但她渐渐脱得有点多，然后有人想上前去拉住她。然后！然后！Jaehee使出了过肩摔！老实说那个动作漂亮极了。我也去了拉她，我发誓我那时候还一点点都没醉！就是不知道怎么，就，一下子就“哐”脸朝下摔平了，鼻涕眼泪糊了一地，哎。不过，就算在酒精和重击双重作用下我也没有把那场面忘了...

当然第二天就不可避免地都宿醉啦。Jumin早上一扫我们发红的眼睛，然后一整天下来嫌弃地看都不看我和Jaehee一眼。

不过还是很值的！我本来都拍下来了，但保存在旧手机上...所以我还没告诉他们。要是能黑进那部泡水了的手机里就好了...或者你有没有无聊黑进去看过？保存了吗？如果你存下来了请千万！务必！拜托发我一份！我还想再回味一遍！

这张纸也快写完了，而且我该去做今天的正事了。去机场之前我应该来得及把信拿去寄掉。我会尽快去弄新手机的！路上有个朋友给了我张很有趣的图，你拿着纸，盯着图中心，然后慢慢移近眼睛，会很奇妙的3D效果，我试过了！我把它也放在信里面，希望稍微折一折不太影响。

我一会儿就打电话给你！嗯...或者，国际邮政很慢的话，我们就快见面啦。总不会慢到你在拆这封信的时候我就坐在旁边吧？哇！那你看到这里记得亲我一下！棒！

永远爱你的，

超可爱小猫猫

喵~

————————————————————————————

注：

斯派克咖啡(spiked coffee): “加料咖啡”，一种以伏特加和咖啡为主要成分的含酒精饮料。


	29. 起跳之前

心跳得很快，砰砰的。是神经电流和生物激素的混合作用吗？Saeyoung凝视着你舒展的胴体，脉搏突突地跳个不停。床头灯从高高垒起的枕头堆后面渗过光来，映下形状有趣的影子。他突然疯狂地想去摸，手指却怎么也动弹不得。  
“Saeyoung？”你睁开眼睛，稍撑起身体，侧着头看他。  
好像被轻柔的呼唤扎了一下。简单的两个音节顺着脖颈和脊骨一路下渗，全身“蹭”地烧了起来。Saeyoung听见了自己沉重的呼吸声。挺奇怪的，不能理解，感觉是...紧张？可是即使是第一次的时候，他也没有这样焦躁不安。那时候他太想留下自己存在过的证明。他害怕救Saeran会出问题，更害怕那之后你会忘记他。谢天谢地，情况变了，他再也不用面对同样的绝望了。  
是迟到的“初次综合征”吧？Yoosung以前聊到过类似的事情。不过他没料到自己能有个深爱的人来，嗯，做引发产生类似的症状的活动。  
更别提在这种情况下走神了。  
“你在想什么呀？”你呵着气，手指在Saeyoung上臂揉捏，“告诉我嘛——”  
“抱歉，本来该在后台的一些想法突然自启动了，还关不掉。”他笑道。  
“什么想法？”  
“呃...”Saeyoung迟疑了。他该怎么跟你说呢？你们已经在一起两年多了，这可是很不柏拉图的两年多。这种紧张简直不可理喻！只是一点点小小的技术性调整，稍稍改一点点算法...就这，他都觉得自己的硬盘要崩溃了。  
Saeyoung无响应，是否重启？  
他按下乱七八糟的想法，小心地问：“你真的确定吗？嗯这个，你知道的，一击命中也不是不可能，就像跳水...迈出这一步，真的会掉下去的。”  
你慢慢地坐起来，把Saeyoung的头发撸到耳后，手指按在他太阳穴上。这个动作让他稍微放松了一些。  
“亲爱的，我爱你。如果你觉得可以，那我已经准备好了。不过，如果你觉得不太行，”你耸了耸肩，说，“我也带了保护措施。不是说一定要用，但我们不急。我不介意。”  
Saeyoung介意。他一点也不想再等下去了！只要他能把脑子里叨叨不停的部分关掉，让身体配合自己就行。  
“来。”你捧起Saeyoung的脸，轻轻地往自己这儿带，然后吻了上去。他闭上眼睛，慢慢地压着你倒在这张临时铺好的床上。一切都很熟悉，仿佛带着肢体记忆，Saeyoung下意识地抚摸着你的胸腹。你的手埋在他的头发里，呼吸灼热地呼在喉结上，还有甜蜜的，粘腻的杂音...Saeyoung的大脑终于静默下来让位给本能。最后，运转顺滑，起跳完美。  
这就是度假的意义所在了。  
考虑到筹备开店的事情已经告一段落，Saeyoung给你们俩订了去海滨的机票。度假的第一天，你们先回顾了你出差的一个月里各自做的事情——虽然大部分都已经在日常的电话里聊过了。Saeyoung特地带上了你的那封信，极尽全力用最最矫揉造作的声音把所有你写在里面的“亲亲”“甜心”“小宝贝”之类的称呼超大声地读了一遍，你尴尬炸毛得快试图灭口了。  
你先脸红了，毫无疑问，但Saeyoung仍然遗憾于自己赢得不够痛快。不过你捂着脸大声叫他闭嘴的时候Saeyoung的脸也红了——不是因为路人侧目，而是你的声音...软乎乎的。  
你牵着Saeyoung在小镇里晃荡，尽可能地不碰手机。手机游戏，万恶之源，难以抗拒的致命诱惑，但你俩出乎意料又情理之中地逃脱了它的魔爪。太阳落山，你们也走到了海边，踏着海浪散步。  
Saeyoung看着你前行时翻起的水花，想说什么时候带你去钓鱼，等鱼上勾的时候可以闲聊在海里漂流怎么求生之类无关紧要的有趣话题。不过他最后还是没开口。Saeyoung从背后一把抱起你，大笑着转了好几圈，直到你们又叫又笑地栽进水里，从头到脚湿得透透的。  
于是你们回酒店，把头发上凝出来的盐花洗掉，再漂一漂浸了海水的衣服。洗漱不足以让人完全平静下来，你们仍然兴奋得无法入睡。这时，你突然想起来很久以前说要拿枕头堆个城堡。  
说干就干。  
衣服都洗了，堆的时候也没拿新的出来穿，毕竟还有剧烈运动。考虑到活动场地是新建的，而且看上去不甚牢固，随时会塌，Saeyoung觉得，自己有理由稍微有一点点紧张。  
想着，他盯着枕头垒成的房顶，缓缓地呼了口气，仰面朝上，盯着屋顶的星星看。它们是夜光的。Saeyoung在挂的时候，你在边上笑得厉害。这时，他扭头看你，正好对上一双亮晶晶的眼睛，也忍不住笑了，还伸手去捏你的鼻子。你用力甩开，又马上贴过去，手脚并用地黏在他背上。Saeyoung挠了挠你，然后转过身把你拉进怀里，松松地抱着。  
“谢谢你。”沉浸于彼此的气息许久，你舒服地蹭了蹭，开口道，“这次假期太棒了。”  
“更妙的是明天还在放假。”Saeyoung大笑三声，打了个呵欠。他也渐渐有点困，但还能撑。  
能再睡在你身边真是太好了。  
“那我明天再睡。”你半真半假地笑，“不太困，时差还没倒过来。”  
“哒啦，这就是社畜24/7的繁忙生活~”  
“7的繁忙生活~”你忍不住打了个呵欠，又接着跟他哼，“7~0~7~的生活~”  
Saeyoung笑着打了个滚，坐起来调了调吊着的星星。再洗次澡也不是不可以，不过他现在不急：“甜甜，我觉得你该上床去睡啦——”  
“哦亲亲，我不想动了...”  
“小可爱，但你还是得去——”  
你哼唧一声把头埋进枕头里不想理他，Saeyoung大笑着高举双手：“哒哒！第四次啦！没有人能打破我的连胜纪录！”  
“你怎么这么会啊——”你半真半假地抱怨。Saeyoung圈着你的腰往他那拖，你挠了挠他，他笑得像动画片里的大反派，没松手一路拖到把头埋进你肩颈：“诶嘿！秘诀就是厚脸皮！害羞你就输啦！屈服于我的力量吧！”  
“太可怕了！”你大叫。  
“超有用的，特别是你想让周围一圈人都尴尬地装作不认识你的时候！”  
“甚至包括——”你靠着他蹭了蹭，忍不住打了个呵欠，“嗯...想再来一次，不过先放我睡会儿。”  
“那就睡一会儿吧，我玩会儿手机。”Saeyoung松开手去摸眼镜，好找之前随手丢在床边还是哪儿的手机。  
“你要用电脑也行，不用非和我待一起。”  
“就不——”Saeyoung想也不想地开口反对。他喜欢这种腻在一起的感觉。也许回去以后可以在自己家也建一个这种枕头垒成的小城堡...就，建在儿童房里怎么样？他扭头又冲回来，扑进枕头堆把你紧紧搂在怀里：“宝贝！我的天呐！宝贝！”  
“你是说孩子？”你总是能get到他的点。  
“哇！我迫不及待了！”Saeyoung大叫了一声。  
你笑了笑，在他的胸膛上拍拍：“我也是！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”他在床单上滚来滚去，然后猛地坐起来，“说到这个，真的是一点也睡不着了!”  
“再怎么快也还要九个月的啦——”你提醒道。  
Saeyoung慢慢地躺下来，缩成一团。你看着他。  
“我知道啦，但就是...”他开心地小小声念叨。  
你拍了拍他的脸：“那先让我我稍微睡会儿，等会再继续？”  
“睡吧。”Saeyoung亲了亲你的额头，“我去聊天室里好好说说我们刚刚建的城堡。”  
“...好主意。”你打了个呵欠。


	30. 溅了一地的玻璃渣

你懒懒的，没什么劲，可能是昨晚没睡好的原因，毕竟睡眠不足还要保持振奋总是挺难的。  
昨晚你睡得断断续续的，一整晚做了好几个梦。虽然不记得内容，但残留的感觉很糟糕。噩梦让人身心俱疲，做得觉都没睡足的时候尤为如此。你都不像平常活力四射的自己了。  
玩具店的家具今天到了几件，是防弹玻璃柜之类Saeyoung强烈要求的东西。你，他还有其他人正设法把它们搬进店去。  
Saeyoung不信任一般的搬家公司，非要自己盯着。自然而然地，RFA就也来帮忙了。  
现在，你和Jaehee站在一边，而Saeyoung, Zen和Saeran正小心地把玻璃台面从门框里抬进去。  
“为什么不叫Yoosung也来抬啊——”Zen不满地哼了一句，在兄弟俩的示意下把台面往上托了托。  
“因为，呼，因为就你们有健身吧？”Yoosung耳尖听到他抱怨，顾不上自己还在里间推着家具，忙大声给自己辩解。你探头往里看，装修陈设已经有Saeyoung描述中的空间站主题的样子了。  
“也不都有。”Saeran声音不大不小地咕哝道。  
你环顾四周，想象着在玩具店里哪儿摆上什么东西，忍不住微微地笑了起来。  
“你们手上的应该是最后一块啦！”Jaehee愉快地在行事历上打了最后一个勾。  
棒！接下来只要拉上Jumin就可以开始庆功宴啦，你可盼了好久了。你叹了口气，要是今天能在状态就更好了，RFA可好久没一起聚过了。  
嚓咔啦啦啦！  
突然一声巨响，紧接着是痛呼和Zen的大声咒骂，你的心一下跳到了嗓子眼——怎么了？！惶惶不安地暂住在装有炸弹的Rika公寓，Unknown破开玻璃从窗外踏了进来抓住了你的手臂，陌生又熟悉的红发青年从门外呼啸而入，还有因失血而略显苍白的Seven虚弱地拦在歇斯底里地抽搐尖叫的白发青年前面，色厉内荏地喝止信徒们拉走自己的弟弟，然后Seven突然缓缓地倒了下去...回忆一拥而上，你无声地尖叫了起来：他死了吗？！血！血！到处都是血！你过不去！你不够强！他要死了！  
枪声骤响，击穿了你濒临崩溃的内心，空气中弥漫起铁锈的咸味，Rika跪坐在V的尸体前放声尖叫。你要吐了！成群黑衣的安保浪潮般破门而入，恐慌如影随形。停！都停下来！不要！不应该是这样的！安全的！都是安全的！回去！回家！不要死！不要邪教！不——  
有人揪着你的胳膊把你从破碎的画面里踉跄地架了起来。Jaehee温和地对上了你的眼睛说了什么。她在安慰你。你又一阵恶心。她的视线短暂地挪开了一小会儿，又及时对了回来。她开口叫你的名字。  
这次你听到了。  
“你还在发抖...怎么了?你还好吗?”  
你不知道。到底发生了什么？脉搏在跳，身体随着心跳细细地在颤动。令人不愿回想的记忆在脑海中沉沉浮浮，正常的思考过程就像在泥潭里跋涉一样艰难。刚才发生了什么？不知道，但肯定是件坏事。你仍然恍惚着。好像又回到了Saeran和Saeyoung住院的那些日子。但那时候只是做噩梦而已，在白天，这还是第一次。  
你张了张嘴，不知要对Jaehee说什么，下意识地扫了扫四周，突然发现地板上到处都是玻璃渣。Jaehee一定已经把你往回拉了几步——你不站在原来的地方了。其他人正忙着弄扫帚来把地面收拾干净。  
“你俩还好吧?”Yoosung拎着扫帚小跑了过来。  
“我觉得她情况不太对。”你依旧一个音也发不出，Jaehee代你回答道。  
你颤抖得厉害，眼睛死死地盯着Saeran和Saeyoung自己却意识不到。大家都围了过来，他俩都在看着你时。你退了一步。他们是安全的。Saeyoung还活着。  
但你还是害怕。  
而且恶心。  
想吐。  
“嘿？怎么了？出了什么事？！”Saeyoung叫喊着跨过地上的一片狼藉匆忙冲过来。  
Jaehee仍搀着你的手臂。感谢Jaehee，毕竟你现在都双腿发软，而面前的地上就是一大滩碎玻璃渣。  
“你受伤了吗？”你听到了他急切地叫你的名字，但你还是浑身哆嗦。硬逼自己开口你一定会哭出来的吧？你快站不住了。光怪陆离的回忆和一地玻璃渣混在一起...你要崩溃了。你想大哭——不行，那么多人看着呢！怎么吸气都觉得憋闷，你要窒息了——  
“她受伤了吗？”Zen不安地在Saeyoung背后伸长了脖子，想看个清楚。  
“我要不马上叫救护车？”Jaehee拔出了手机。  
“她急性焦虑发作了。”Saeran安静地评论道。大家的目光一下子集中到了他脸上，他盯着你，是在场所有人里唯一一个看上去还不为所动的人。  
你颤抖着呜咽，身体不受控制地慢慢地坍缩下去，Saeyoung和Jaehee一人一边架着你，勉强让你保持站立。  
“得找个安静的地方让她先坐下来。”  
“好！”Yoosung抄起扫把就开始扫碎玻璃。  
“哎你干什么呢！我们该先照顾好她！”Zen喊。  
“我先扫出条能走的路来，马上就好！里面有凳子！”  
“噢...”Zen回头注视着你。你竭尽全力地扯出一个笑。玻璃，背后有玻璃窗！你的指甲掐进手心。不，没事的，Saeyoung在那里。很安全。非常安全。他不会让你出事的。  
这里很安全。你很安全。没有什么会突然冒出来袭击你。没有！  
玻璃渣很快被扫向两边，Saeyoung和Jaehee半扶半背地把你带往里间。你终于坐了下来。你的腿吱吱咯咯地弯折收起，僵硬得像两节棍子。  
“没事的。”Saeyoung轻柔地触碰着你的脸颊。你没有退缩，他试探着拂过你汗湿的皮肤，把糊在脸上的碎发往后捋，“你还好吗，亲爱的？你现在能说话吗？”  
“怎么突然会这样？”Jaehee带着打湿的毛巾从水槽边过来，低声问道。  
“玻，玻璃，”你终于哭出了声，“我...我！不...对不起，我...”  
“你不用道歉的！”Saeyoung急急地打断你的话。  
“我买到水了！”Zen匆忙地走了进来。Saeyoung忙接过开给你看。你接过水握在手里。Jaehee轻轻地擦拭你的额头。  
“她好点了吗？”Saeran和Yoosung探了探头。Saeyoung招手示意他们进来，忧心忡忡地看着她：“还在发抖。”  
“我...我坐一会，就好了。”你虚弱地嗫嚅着。  
其他人稍稍退开了些。你深吸了几口气，定住，慢慢地，慢慢地呼出来。  
好像缓过来了。  
你松了口气，说：“对不起...我也不知道自己怎么了，但我没事。我挺好的。我没受伤。”  
“我之前不知道你有急性焦虑症？”Saeran安静地问。  
“我没有。”真的吗？  
你犹豫了一会儿，没有底气地争辩：“我...我应该不是？我不知道。”  
你应该没有吧？特别在Saeran面前，你尤其不想承认这一点。你抬头不经意地对上了他沉静的目光。啊，他当然知道...当然。你咬了咬嘴唇，莫名有些内疚。  
Saeyoung看了看你，又看了看Saeran。他们也许通过什么奇妙的渠道在目光中交换了什么信息，然后Saeyoung温和地吻了吻你的额头，捏着你的胳膊，说：“你看起来好多了。总之，这是件好事。”  
然后他站了起来，抱歉地笑笑：“对不起啊朋友们，帮个小忙行不？你们介意帮我打扫打扫外面吗？我陪她在这坐会儿。”  
众人犹豫了一会儿，最终，Jaehee先点了头：“地面确实需要清理...你会没事的吧？”  
你点点头：“几分钟就好，不会太久的，我以前也有过。”  
“天那！如果，万一还有下次！请一定，一定要跟我们说！”Zen说，“我怎么忍心让你独自面对恐惧!”  
你有些不好意思，不敢想象自己刚刚是什么样子，怎么把他吓得如此郑重。  
“没错！Zen说得对!如果你感觉不好，请一定告诉我们，好吗?”Yoosung附和道。  
“走吧走吧。”Saeran头也不回地把Yoosung和Zen推出门。  
你把眼帘垂得更低了。  
“好了就出来吧。”Jaehee嘱咐道，“我们一起把事情再弄清楚。”  
“晚饭再说吧。”Saeyoung答应道。  
“哦天，我真搞不懂，什么时候了你居然还能想起吃饭这茬...”Zen在门外大声叽咕。Jaehee无可奈何地笑着摇了摇头，拉上门，给你和Saeyoung留出一个小空间。  
“昨天晚上...”Saeyoung慢慢地说着，似乎在回想，“你隔一会儿就醒一次。”  
“啊，你知道的吗。”  
“嗯，我睡得一向浅。”Saeyoung拖过另一把椅子拼在你身边，坐下握住了你仍然颤抖的手，叹了口气，“你一般是一觉睡到天亮的，昨晚是，做噩梦了吗?”  
你喝了口水，带着些茫然和内疚，说：“不记得了...可能是吧。”  
“我居然，”Saeyoung吸了口气，“你从来没有...我不知道，你看上去没有收到什么影响，我以为我们经历过的那些事情...你一直都在想那些事吗？我那时候没有在你身边...我...  
“你从来没说过，也从来被表现得有被困扰。我...那后来，你还好吗，那以后，我不在你身边的那段时间？”  
你不想承认，但更不想骗他，最后重重地点了点头，但又马上争辩说：“不过，我觉得那都已经结束了...”  
“它们永远不会结束的。”Saeyoung紧紧地握住了你的手。你慢慢地从交握的双手处抬眼看他，他看起来很难过。你不喜欢这样，于是俯身轻吻他。  
Saeyoung在亲吻的间隙叹了口气，抵着你的前额低语道：“我很抱歉。”  
“如果我不用道歉，你也不用。”你用脚尖点了点他的脚尖，然后闭上眼睛叹息道，“我只是不太舒服，这会儿已经好多了。”  
听你这么说，Saeyoung稍稍松了口气，但眼底仍然透着烦恼。你无能为力的烦恼。  
“那...等你准备好了，我们去处理处理刚才砸了的玻璃。当然，如果你愿意的话，一会儿我们慢慢再仔细说。”  
你大笑：“是啊，好大的一整个玻璃柜呢！可惜碎啦。”  
Saeyoung懊恼地垂下头哼哼唧唧：“我知——道——！！我们只有三个人嘛！都怪它太重了!”  
你忍不住拍了拍他的头。Saeyoung的眼睛在刘海下面闪闪发光地亮。  
“下次我们应该雇搬家工人。”你郑重宣布。  
“好费钱的...”  
“可是比买新玻璃柜便宜呀。”  
“亲爱的快住口！收起你要命的大实话！”


	31. 尖叫

筹备进展非常顺利，玩具店马上就可以开业了。你们投了不少广告，电视也有，展板也有。  
想想看，Saeyoung的玩具能让多少人兴奋得尖叫起来啊！虽然他自己反而还不满意——因为出于安全性考虑，很多“有趣的小装置”都不能用。这点是在制作过程你和RFA的其他人特别强调了好多次的，当然，其他意见也不少。所以最后能做出来，Saeyoung还算是挺骄傲的吧。  
他的玩具一定会大受欢迎的！  
Saeyoung有好多好多想法要实现！按他的想法设计的玩具要量产是不可能了，因而店里的东西很有限定版的意思：卖一件少一件，先到先得。Saeyoung坚持要这样，固执得很，怎么劝都不听，叨叨这已经是他底线了...其他人不得不让步。不过，设计制造上他真的非常非常投入。以至于每次你看到他全神贯注的样子都会不知不觉微微笑起来。  
啊对了，Jumin和Jaehee坚持所有产品都要做最严格的安全测试才能出售，Saeyoung一轮轮地做检查不说，还雇了个测试做上架前最后的QC。  
今天他刚做出一批新产品，在做初测。毕竟，开业第一天顾客总是很多，可别没一会儿货架就都卖空了。这批新品是机器猫。不像Meowy功能那么丰富，但胜在数量多，一大群满地乱跑，看着就很有意思。  
小猫馒肚悄悄地溜了过来，四处扫了扫，又悻悻地走了。  
“哎——馒肚——”你试图叫住它，“别走嘛——别这样——”  
小猫猫并不想理你。小猫猫坚决地走远了。  
“它嫉妒了。”Saeran议论道，“我哥不陪它玩。”  
虎妮趴在Saeran腿上甩着尾巴俯瞰满地机器猫乱走。尤其是它们凑上来的的时候，它警惕得很。Saeyoung伸长手安抚地挠了挠它耳根，小声叨叨：“等这些做完，看我不摸得它炸毛。”  
他边叨叨边紧了紧一只螺栓，然后把手上的机器猫放回地上的猫群，退了一步，命令道：“过来！”  
一半机器猫陆陆续续跟了过去，剩下的在原地喵个不停。  
该这样的。Saeyoung满意地点了点头。  
“它们为什么光叫不动哦？”你疑惑地看着Saeyoung笑眯眯的眼睛，问。  
“因为他们是猫啊！”Saeyoung理所应当地对你眨眼笑。  
“哼。”Saeran捞起一只原地喵喵的机器猫，给它掉了个头朝着Saeyoung放回地上。那只机器猫相当迷茫地偏着头“喵”了一声。  
Saeyoung得意地大笑。  
“来这嘛，小喵喵！”Saeyoung又叫了一声。这次机器猫们都动了。有些快点，有些慢点，但三三两两地都凑过去在Saeyoung面前蹲坐下来。  
“嘿，让我把'自由'模式关掉看看。”Saeyoung倾身过去捞机器猫。你和Saeran搭了把手。虎妮像是终于受够了你们似的从Saeran腿上跳了下来，躲在他身后，警惕地探头盯着这个有点像同类的怪物。  
Saeyoung摆弄了一番，机器猫终于安静了下来。Saeyoung放下它甩了甩手，扭身朝你咧嘴笑起来。  
你歪了歪头：通常Saeyoung这么笑，就意味着他要搞事了。  
当然啦！逗你笑或者逗你脸红，他一向擅长。这次，新机器猫要出场了。  
“小猫猫，给我亲爱的老婆放38号音轨！”  
“爱你哟！”绝大多数机器猫乖巧地发出响亮而可爱的声音，但有三只却在话音后“叽——”地尖锐蜂鸣起来。虎妮“咻”就窜出去了。你们忙捂紧了耳朵。好在拖得不长。蜂鸣停后，Saeyoung过去一手一只，Saeran也拎起第三只故障的机器猫，你才小心翼翼地把手从耳朵上移开。  
“真浪漫，”你评论道，“没有什么比用指甲挠玻璃的尖叫喊'我爱你'更浪漫了。”  
Saeran被你的话逗得笑了半声，Saeyoung看着你们，低声咯咯笑起来：“噢，对嘛，这可不是我该搞出来的事情——”  
他命令所有机器猫关机，麻利地抄起螺丝刀开盖板，边拧边嘟嘟：“啊，为什么，为什么会这样？哪儿问题了？是我太累了吗，还是用的零件不行？我的小猫猫被黑了吗？会是我亲爱的弟弟干的吗？”   
“闭嘴好吗，别诽谤我。”Saeran打断他抱怨。  
“现在他连我自言自语都不让了嘤——”Saeyoung嘟起嘴，“老婆！你看他！他好——坏——坏！”  
“猫还算行，你蠢死了。”Saeran说。  
“嘿，嘿，孩子们，你们都很棒，超可爱，冷静点，别吵架。”你一手一个按住了他们脑袋团吧。Saeyoung享受地顶起头蹭了蹭，但Saeran在你试图继续揉他的头发的时候往下一蹲，跑了。  
“哒啦，卷啦~”你唱道。  
“...怪人。”Saeran嗤道。  
“Saeyoung！Saeran现在给我起绰号了！”  
“噢？！等等！”Saeyoung放下了手上的猫，假咳两声清了清嗓子，故作严厉地食指指着Saeran。  
Saeran也正色注视着他。  
“Saeran！不准欺负人了！不然今晚你就没有冰淇淋吃了！”Saeyoung拼命地绷着威严的神色，勉强没有爆出大笑。 Saeran翻了个大白眼踢开他哥，使劲甩了甩头，也握起螺丝刀拆另一只故障猫。  
你大笑：“哇！你在提前练习爸爸的声音吗？”  
“哇！你认出来啦！”Saeyoung高兴地大喊，“不错吧！”  
“超有范！特别Man！我超喜欢的！”  
“我就知道！”  
“不过...”你伸手轻轻掐了一把Saeyoung的脸颊，又给他正了正镜框，“照现在的发展下去，感觉你像好玩的怪叔叔，Saeran才更像严厉古板总没好话的老爹。”  
帮Saeyoung开店让Saeran学了不少。像他的哥哥一样，他很擅长这个，而且，他看上去也想忙点什么，以免想起某些以前的事情。 Saeyoung特别高兴Saeran能有这么个健康的爱好，况且做玩具这项活动很安全，既不威胁他的婴儿车，更不会牵扯到黑客。   
“哦，哈。”Saeran短促地笑了一声，“不要。我当爹会很糟糕的，还是放Saeyoung去吧。”  
“噢噢噢噢噢噢我弟弟如此信任我！”  
“...没有信任你，只是单纯觉得你更适合当猫爬架，或者小孩在上面爬来爬去的那种东西。你自己都也就是个小屁孩！”  
“我超——成熟的好嘛！”Saeyoung不服气地乱挥着手大声嗤回去。  
可以，这很成熟。你忍不住笑了起来。  
“啊...那个，”Saeyoung收笑，“说到孩子，亲爱的，有...什么呃，你有什么感觉吗？”  
“可能有一点？”你虚虚地按上肚子。  
Saeyoung肉眼可见地兴奋了起来，你忙补充道：“当然现在说什么还太早了...我一确定就第一个告诉你！”  
“很难讲吗？”Saeran好奇地问。问题才出口，他脸上就隐约露出了尴尬。  
“当然啦，毕竟没有亲身经历嘛。”你按了按自己的手臂，笑道，“但我会多注意的！”  
“然后事情就好玩啦！”  
“'好玩'...”你不悦地眯了眯眼睛，“虽然我同意也想要孩子，但怀孕九个月弄得自己生理上一团糟可不算是什么'好玩'的事情！”  
“那生下来以后九个月让他带。”Saeran建议道。  
“好主意！”  
“每一天！”  
“让婴儿睡在他肚子上。”  
“啊朋友再见，亲爱的腹肌...”  
“你好呀肥肥！”你笑着伸手在Saeyoung腰上捏出一层肥肉。  
“不——”Saeyoung大叫了一声挣脱开蹲下来捂住耳朵使劲晃头，“我不听我不听！”  
一时间他满脑子都是小婴儿。先是小小的一团黏在他肚子上，然后逐渐长大，逐渐长大...  
“啊——”他哀嚎起来，“不要啊——”   
你和Saeran惨无人道地大笑。Saeyoung只能边假哭边继续奋力修猫。  
至少怀孕你也一样可爱，如果是他自己...他脑补自己吃了太多薯条的样子。  
太恐怖了，不寒而栗。  
为什么你和Saeran都热衷于这样欺负他呢？这样的共同爱好可不是什么好事...抖S不会遗传吧？！那以后孩子...Saeyoung合理怀疑，以后从学校打来的电话怕是少不了。


End file.
